


Dark Redemption

by Chaoticdeer



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/F, Magic, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Mention of sex, More tags latter, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 56
Words: 84,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticdeer/pseuds/Chaoticdeer
Summary: It has been years since Cedric seized the throne and the amulet. But the kingdom has fallen into darkness and the curse of the amulet is causing a sickness inside him, sending not only he but many others down a road that leads to an uncertain future.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First, James/Ruby
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Death

Cedric sat at his desk in the silence of his study as he looked over a series of knives, studying the edges to make sure that they were perfect. Sighing he put the blades down and stood so he could pull the custom wand case Princess Sofia had given him from the top shelf. Setting it down lightly he opened the lid and pulled his family wand from its satin lining. A soft click caught his attention and Cedric looked to his pet raven who was watching him intently with narrowed eyes.

"What?" He grumbled and Wormwood puffed up as he made the strange clicking sound once more. Gritting his teeth he pointed the wand at said raven, startling the creature, and sneered. "Oh, I get it… You think I'm going to bumble this up like all my other plans… Well, I won't… You'll see."

With that, he snatched up the wand case and shoved it roughly back onto its shelf before stomping his way out. Wormwood puffed up and looked to the abused wooden box that now sported a broken hinge.

* * *

At dinner, the royal family smiled at him as he performed.  
The performance was going smoothly and not once had Cedric become nervous, this made Sofia obviously proud though she was confused as to why he didn't look at her once.

Cedric performed simple little tricks like summoning flowers, making things float around, and even going as far as switching everyone's clothes. King Roland thought it was amusing to be dressed in his wife's frilly pink gown for the few moments it took Cedric to change his own hair color a few times, switch their clothes back, vanish the leftover dinner and replaced it with desert.

Cedric backed off and watched as the cake was served to each of the royals. His eyes never once wondered from Roland as he watched the King laugh and chat with his wife and his children, forgetting that Cedric was even in the room.  
As the minutes ticked by Cedric rolled his wand through his long fingers and began to tap his foot rapidly in anticipation. He tore his eyes away from Roland, afraid that he would act too quickly if he stared any longer. He instead settled for staring at his wand as he continued to roll it.

"Daddy I'm bored again…" Amber sighed as she poked at her slice of cake. King Roland frowned as he looked at his daughter. She was right the conversation had lulled and the others seemed a little bored despite their slight content smiles. Roland looked to Cedric and cleared his throat which caught everyone's attention.

"Cedric!" He called clearly. He watched as his Royal Sorcerer stepped forward and bowed to them. Unknown to him, or anyone for that matter, a wicked smile spread across Cedric's face as he stared at his feet.

"Is there anything else that you have prepared for this evening's entertainment?" The King asked while lightly placing his silverware down.

"Why yes my Lord. I have a special trick that I have been preparing just for this evening as a… Final act. I believe you will find it to be quite thrilling." He said as he stood and then raised his arms in the air, twirling the tip of his wand around with an exaggerated flourish. In doing this a single, glinting, knife appeared in the air, hovering there before it began to twirl gracefully through the air. Then one by one more appeared, just as menacing as the next. Sitting there in the air, nothing holding them but Cedric's magic.

Then they began to move, spin, and twirl in time to his wand movements. King Roland, his wife Miranda, and the twins James and Amber all gasped at the sight. The blades reflecting the light and bouncing it between them, causing the polished surface to flash white for seconds at a time. Almost all the members of the Royal family clapped and watched in amazement.

All but one.

Princess Sofia leaned back in her chair as one of the blades 'danced' passed a little too close for her liking. She felt that something was wrong and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Looking to her stepfather she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Uh… Dad… Don't you think this is a little dangerous?" She asked and Roland smiled at her.

"Don't you worry Sofia, I am sure it's perfectly safe. Cedric wouldn't do this if he thought he couldn't handle it." He looked away from her to focus back on the spectacle.

Sofia didn't look away from her father, not when she saw the smile on his face fall nor when his eyes widened as he went to shove his chair back away from the table. She saw as the blades shot through the air and embedded themselves into her father's body and as blood seeped into his blue jacket. Sofia didn't move until she heard her mother and siblings screams of horror, along with the servants as they ran in with Baileywick in the lead. She pushed herself from her chair and tripped over the leg as she went to run from the hall.  
Queen Miranda was on her feet and by her husband's side, pressing her hands to his face and begging him to keep his eyes open. Amber's panicked wails bounced off the walls and James stood from his seat, whirling around, pointing at Cedric as he screamed to the guards who had stormed into the dining hall.

"Arrest him! NOW!"

Without a seconded thought, they advanced on the sorcerer who stood in the same spot he had been since the beginning of his 'final act'… Beside Sofia's chair.

He was still as he stared at Roland's bleeding, dead body. He couldn't fathom what he was feeling; it almost felt like every nerve in his body had become numb at the sight of what he had just done. Yet he felt like he had been hit in the head or punched in the stomach as well. What brought him out of his trance was a bump to his leg and his eyes cast downward at the little Princess rushing to return to her feet with tears running down her face. Cedric became all too aware of Miranda's and Princess Amber's wails assaulting his eardrums, and the guards closing in on him with swords drawn.

Raising his wand quickly Cedric sliced it through the air violently and sending all the armored men flying away into the wall were they remained pinned. Laughing at the armored men as they thrashed and struggled to break free of the charm holding them, Cedric turned towards Sofia only to find that she, the twins, and Miranda were being taken from the dining hall by Baileywick and the servants who hadn't fled. Angrily jabbing his wand in their direction, they screamed as Sofia was suddenly yanked back by her amulet, only to have the clasp break and drop her to the floor. Looking up she watched Cedric's fingers close around the glittering jewel as he smiled at her.

"Th… That's mine! Mr. Cedric give it-" She shouted but snapped her mouth closed as he began to laugh even harder. His laugh was loud, dark and twisted, sending shivers down Sofia's spine as she quickly stood to her feet. The Amulet glowed darkly from between Cedric's fingers and for a moment his eyes flashed the same color distorted color.

"Yours?… My dear little 'PRINCESS', no… No, it was yours." He aimed his wand at her and her eyes widened in fear.

_"Now it's mine."_


	2. Cedric

Sitting straight in his bed, Cedric screamed long and loud in terror until he couldn't scream anymore. Once he was aware that he was having difficulty breathing, his fingers went to his neck and franticly began pulling at the twisted chain to the Amulet of Avalor. Once free he fell back into his plush pillows and slowly ran his fingers over his neck, checking for any trace that the cold skeletal hands of Roland had actually been there. When he found nothing but the indentation left by the chain be closed his eyes and gripped the amulet in one hand while running his fingers of the other through his unkempt hair.

After a few deep breaths he was ready to go back to sleep reaching out to the glass bottle that he kept close by at night and brought it to his lips. When nothing came out of it he remembered that he had drunk the last of his sleeping draught hours before and he angrily threw the little bottle away off to the side, smashing it against the wall.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed Cedric sat there staring at the broken glass silently, rubbing his numb, thin, fingers together to better the flow of blood. He heard a hidden door to his left opened, but he didn't move to greet the disheveled young maid that slipped in. She froze when she saw him awake and sitting up. Normally she would have already had his clean cloths set out and the morning's breakfast on his nightstand before he awoke, but she had gotten to work later than normal.

"M- My Lord!.. Good morning." She said as she bowed low to him. Cedric didn't even look at her as her words slowly seeped in. He grimaced once he registered what she said and turned his head slightly so that he could better see her from the corner of his eye.

"And WHAT about this morning is GOOD?" He hissed and she flinched but didn't stand.

"Uh, M- My sister is with child… I- I was able to bake today's pastries to perfection, and you're awake and well. It's a very good morning my Lord." Her voice shook but Cedric ignored it as his eyes scanned the room.

His silence made the maid uneasy and her spine was hurting from holding her bowed position for so long. She was relieved when he finally spoke to tell her to stand and she moved quickly when he demanded his breakfast. She was through the secret door and bringing in the tray she had left in the passage within seconds before placing it in front of him.

As she went to straighten up she gasped and screamed as Cedric's hand shot up and gripped her hair, yanking her down to eye level. Her wide grey eyes locked with his enraged brown ones as he looked to her then his tray before looking at her again. His eyes relaxed and when he spoke, his voice was calm, quiet, but that only meant that he was angry, and that only scared her more. He almost sounded like he was scolding a child!

"You left my food unattended in the passage… Do you do this often?" He asked and the maid did her best to shake her head as she muttered 'no' over and over. Yanking her into a sitting position next to him, Cedric picked up a fork and studied it as she continued to whimper fearfully.

"You do know that leaving food unattended as you just did makes it easy for others to poison it if they so wished." She didn't answer as he cut into the pastry and stabbed it harder then he really needed to, causing the jam in it to splatter. A small shiver ran down the maids spine as she compared the jam to splattered blood in her mind. Humming lightly to himself Cedric studied the bite sized piece before lifting it to her mouth. He smiled at her, expecting her to willingly take it but when she clamped her teeth together he frowned and pressed it to her lips a little harder.

"Eat it." He snarled causing her to flinch.

Slowly she opened her mouth and he shoved the piece in roughly, jabbing her tongue with the fork. When she swallowed he watched her intently for a few moments, waiting for her body to reject the food in some way. When she didn't Cedric shoved the maid away, knocking her to the floor. Slowly she got back up and began to make her way to the wardrobe to finish her duties.

"Leave them! I shall deal with my own cloths for today…" Cedric said a little too happily considering what had just happened. As the maid made her way to the door he called to her. "Do cheer up… After all it is a very good morning… You're alive and well."

The maid paled as she quickly left the room and Cedric laughed at her retreating form until the secret door closed. He then turned to his breakfast and began to slowly eat while staring at the broken glass of the potion bottle.

* * *

By early afternoon he found himself sitting on the throne, dressed in his fine clothes and his crown on his head, looking over complaints and listening to the occasional villager who came in to give more. Never once had he thought that being king meant so much paperwork or having to listen to every sob story that walked through the door. Resting his head on his hand and slouching down in the throne he tried to pay attention to the farmer who appeared to be having trouble with the butcher. Apparently the butcher had stolen the farmer's prized cow and slaughtered it to sell. The butcher claimed otherwise.

As they argued Cedric's mind wandered off and his gaze slid to the throne off to his right and he just stared at it. Well crafted and a little dusty from lack of use and cleaning, waiting for a queen. His eyes moved to the small throne a little further away then to his left at the remaining two. Now he found himself wondering why he never had the things removed! There was no queen, and there were no children! He blinked slowly then smiled slightly as the thrones became occupied by children and a queen, all smiling at him, calling him dad or honey. He continued shifting his eyes back and forth between his own little family, slightly smiling at them as well. But when he looked back to his queen she was gone and replaced with the skeletal figure of Roland, inches from his face.

_'You will never have such treasures!'_

The Farmer and the Butcher leaped back and grabbed onto each other as the King leaped from his throne screaming at the top of his lungs in terror. Eyes widened as he stumbled and knocked one of the small thrones over and falling down the two stone steps himself, hitting the floor hard. The farmer and butcher looked at each other fearfully before turning and half ran half walked from the throne room, leaving their king to be restrained by the few guards there.

"I will get you another cow… I'm sure I can get one somewhere."

"I… I'll hold you to that."

They were long gone by the time Cedric calmed down and he didn't remember them even being there. All he cared about was having the guards release him so he could move freely and try to regain some of his dignity. It had been a while since he had a waking dream and it was just as horrid as he remembered it being. Looking at the upturned throne for a moment he stood straight and ran his hands through his wild hair as he sucked in air to steady his nerves. Then he looked at his guards, barking at them to remove the extra thrones, to break and burn them before storming away, leaving his crown on the floor.

* * *

Cedric retreated to his old tower.

He sat at his old desk with a book before him and opened it, leafing through the pages until he found the section on sleeping draughts. There were so many different sleeping potions. There were weak ones, mild ones that could last a few days, strong ones that lasted weeks even months. Then there were the sleeping poisons. These lasted a life time if an antidote isn't specified, and he could recall many stories were it had been used. An apple that was dipped in the stuff and given to a princess who foolishly ate it freely, trusting the hag that gave it to her. Another princess who was controlled and forced to prick her finger on the needle of a spinning wheel that was also coated in it. Both stories had one thing in common and that was 'true loves kiss'. Such a rare thing, it would be perfect to use as the antidote for the poison. But the sorceress and enchantress that chose them were just unlucky.

Sighing Cedric shook his head and back tracked through the book to the weaker droughts and found the one he was looking for. Then he slowly got to work brewing the needed potion.

"You know Wormy, Roland is very persistent… Even in death he doesn't know when to roll over." He said aloud to the empty perch where his raven once resided long ago. He paused for a moment to listen, expecting the bird to respond with a clicking sound or a 'craw' of some kind… But everything remained silent.

"Fine… Ignore me you damn bird." He mumbled as he resumed the task at hand, preparing for a long night.


	3. Rebels

The sound of a hammer hitting metal broke through the early morning air and caused one of the rebel leaders to jerk awake. He groaned and rolled lazily out of bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud, most likely waking his sister in the room below him. He laid there and slowly drifted back to sleep, only to be awoken again when said sister slammed his door open and threw his boots at him.

"You left those on the stairs! Start picking up your things James or I'll start burning them!" She shouted before slamming the door closed, leaving him in the silence of his room again, aside from the ringing of metal.

"Good morning to you too, Amber." James mumbled before pushing himself up into a sitting position. He desperately wanted to go back to sleep and return to his dream where he was driving his blade through 'King' Cedric's chest.

Yawning, James began to shove his feet into his boots and pulled a shirt he wore the day before over his head before standing up to stretch his limbs, wincing as the muscles in his lower back protested against the motion. He could still hear the sound of metal being hammered and he figured Ruby was working on more inventions or repairing someone's broken whatever.

James sighed at the thought and walked out of his room to search for some food to eat before he met with the knights and road out to the north boarder for supplies.

* * *

Amber walked through the well worn paths of the hidden village. Little huts built into the ground with disguised roofs, and homes dug into the side of the hills. Unless someone walked right into the place they would never know that any number of people lived there.

As she walked she could see old knights emerging from their homes, awoken by Ruby's early morning forging, and running to retrieve water to drink, cook with, or have ready for when they took a bath after their morning exercises. It was oddly peaceful for being full of rebels and it always kept Amber on edge, waiting for some kind of attack to decimate what they had created over the years.

It always amazed her how they all were able to adapt to a life different than the one they had once lived. She herself went from being a princess, living in a castle with gowns and tiaras, to a fighter living in the foothills between Pyrecrest Hills and Mistbush Forest.

Even her Aunt Tilly was among them, choosing to settle down with the Silent Knight, Sir Bartleby. Tilly was constantly trying to keep moral up among the residence as the days crept by and did a good job of it. Sir Bartleby worked with new recruits, or helped his wife rein in their two sons who thought it fun to get into anything and everything. Their sons also loved to wonder into the forest early in the morning when the fog was at its thickest, which was dangerous because not only were there wild animals that could hurt them but the forest was so over grown that it was nearly impossible to navigate without tripping over a hidden bush or rock.

Amber paused for a moment when she saw the still half asleep knight exiting from his and Tillys hidden hut and slowly wandered into the trees with a wood staff in hand, heading to retrieve the nine and four year old boys.

She smiled slightly as she continued to climb the path that lead up the hill toward Ruby's workshop. It was built into the side of the hill to keep it hidden just like the rest of the dwellings, but with a wider opening to keep the air from getting too hot when the forge was lit.

When she entered she glanced around for a moment to take in the weapons across the walls and the various pieces of armor strewn about. Seeing Ruby next to her forge hammering away at a piece of heated metal to give it shape, Amber shouted over the loud ringing get her attention and the dark skinned women stopped mid swing. Looking up she quickly placed the glowing metal into the forge before rubbing the sweat from her forehead and pulling off her gloves.

"Good morning Princess Amber!"

"And good morning to you, Ruby. I came to-"

"Pick up your request? I have them right here!" She said happily as she dashed across her workspace to a quiver hanging on the far wall. She drew an arrow from it and held it up for Amber, who had walked up beside her, to study. The arrow was entirely made of metal, the forges fire reflecting off its metal surface, giving it an even more deadly look. Taking it Amber weighed it in her hands before checking how straight the shaft was. This was the third time Amber had Ruby make them and it almost seemed perfect.

"I made them as light as I could without weakening them. You will have to trust me on this Milady there is no way to make them completely to the standards you are looking for without them being useless."

Amber glanced at Ruby before looking back at the arrow to study it once more, and then held out her hand for the quiver which Ruby handed to her quickly with a stern look.

"It's alright I will just need a different bow and some practice with them is all… These are perfect, thank you very much for your hard work."

Ruby seemed pleased with Amber's response before turning back to her work and Amber turned for the entrance so she could leave. She paused when Ruby called to her, asking her to tell James that his new sword will take another three days to make, and to stop bringing them to her after he broking them. Amber promised to let him know and stepped back out into the cool morning air.

Standing just outside Ruby's workshop, Amber looked down at those who were just beginning to go about their day. Smokes rising into the air from hidden chimneys, showing were some of the hidden huts were, and Sir Bartleby was just coming out of the forest with both his sons by the back of their necks, marching them back home. Amber knew he was going to lecture them once they were inside since he was still self-conscious about speaking in front of others. James was with a group of men who were dressed for travel and assumed that he was leaving to go pick up supplies from the northern border that crossed into Tangu. Normally she would go instead of him, but Prince Zandar had become insistent upon her leaving with him and she didn't feel it was right to leave her brother to handle everything.

James looked up towards her and waved before moving out with his men; Amber returned it halfheartedly and sighed as she watched them vanish into the trees, hoping that they would return by tomorrow evening safe and sound.


	4. Sofia pt 1

The small town of Kaplica rested directly on the border between Enchancia and the country of Galdiz. It was the only place that a few travelers could cross back and forth without being caught, even with the guards situated outside the town on Enchacian territory.

Here was where most of the old sorcerers fled to once Cedric became king and here they lived relatively peacefully, though they missed Mystic Meadows. But today was a day for celebration as they prepared to welcome an apprentice who was becoming a full-fledged magic user. It was a big deal because many would study magic but it was rare for anyone outside a magical family to complete their studies and even rarer for a magical family to produce an heir, to begin with.

Magic users from across the land and of all kinds were gathering in the small town. Many were using their magic to sneak in through Enchancia's closed borders from other countries, and the poor non-magic citizens have practically pushed off the streets. Though many of the good magic users did their best to expand the roads and make room for everyone so there wasn't any trouble, the wicked ones, who also flocked to see the celebration, cause trouble.  
Sofia had never known there were so many Enchanters, Sorcerers, Witches and Alchemists in the world. But now they all came for her, to see the newest member of their profession. But she feared that she would fail her final test. Normally an apprentice who was completing their training would perform a spell from their own family spell book, and they had to cast it successfully. Yet she came from a nonmagical family, so she had no family spell book to cast from. Some apprentices created objects of great power for their final test. But she wasn't trained in crafting magical items and those normally took longer to master, more so then potion brewing and spell weaving, and crafting was normally done by Alchemists.

Closing her eyes Sophia pressed her forehead against the glass of the window and tried to force her nerves to calm down. She jumped when her name was called and she quickly stepped off the stool she was using to look out the small window in the door to go upstairs to see Goodwyn's wife Winifred waiting for her at the top.

"Come along, come along we must hurry!" The old sorceress ushered her into a room quickly and slammed the door closed while pushing her to stand on another stool. Sofia watched Winifred rush around the room, flicking her wand, causing an assortment of needles and fabrics to appear and fly through the air. Her arms were forced up by magic and she gasped when her corset was roughly pulled from her body, allowing her to breathe a little more freely and her posture to relax more.

"Uh… Winifred do you not think you're being a little rough?" Sofia asked as a brush began to assault her tangled hair, causing her eyes to water. The old sorceress paused for a moment before continuing with her work, making a bolt of dark purple fabric unravel around Sofia and began to take the form of a dress while scissors cut out the needed shapes. Winifred had Sofia's simple brown dress off her with another flick of her wand and Sofia had to fight the urge to cover herself as the cut pieces of fabric began wrapping around her.

"I'm just a little nervous deary… I remember when my own children passed their final challenge to become master magic weavers. Cordelia had no problem but poor little Cedikins was so nervous that he nearly sat his robes on fire… Granted he cast the spell perfectly but he somehow managed to have his wand facing the wrong way." Winifred fell silent as she thought back to happier times while Sofia quickly snatched the brush from the air out of irritation.

The old sorceress didn't move until the bedroom door flew open once more to admit a woman who carried a large tome in her arms. She was only a foot taller than Winifred with a far thinner frame, sporting the same long narrow nose and had her dark hair pulled back in a mess curls. Whenever Sofia saw her she was reminded of happier times in her childhood, especially with little Calista, who could be heard down in the kitchen, struggling with cooking magic. Goodwyn the Great was close behind the women; talking hurriedly about handling the tome in her arms with care and Sofia couldn't stop the squeal that clawed its way out of her throat as she flung her arms over her chest. For a few seconds, it was a mess of hurried apologies and both Cordelia and Winifred screaming for the old sorcerer to get out of the room before he was gone, slamming the door behind him. Sofia returned to her original, arms out position with an embarrassed groan.

With an aggravated sigh the Cordelia sat the family tome down before she spared one quick glance at the half sewn dress and frowned at the high neckline. Wrinkling her nose she drew her own wand from a sleeve and flicked it without a word at the fabric. The neckline changed quickly into an off-shoulder but Winifred changed it back.

"Mother she isn't a little girl, let her show off a bit." Another flick of a wand and again the Sofia was wearing an off-shoulder neckline. But Winifred changed it back once more and shot her daughter a stern look.

"She looks fine Willow; the dress is lovely as is."

"Mother she won't attract any of those handsome single wand twirlers out there if she doesn't bait them with something," Cordelia said as she wiggled her hips slightly in a suggestive manner that caused Winifred's face to flare red in anger.

"They are men Cordelia NOT animals!" Winifred pointed her wand at her daughter who rolled her eyes.

"What's the difference?"

It went on like this even after Sofia stepped down from the stool with the finished dress and sat on her bed with her brush in hand. She watched them as she ran the brush through her brown locks and ignored them when she moved to her mirror so she could apply her own makeup. Having learned to let the two women bicker and work out their own disagreements years ago. When she was done she sighed loudly to get their attention and they looked at her as if they had forgotten she had been there the whole time. Cordelia was the one to break the silence as she picked up the large tome she had brought in.

"I figured since you don't have a family spell book you could pick a spell from ours." She said and placed it in Sofia's lap. The book was thick with dog-eared edges, faded gold lettering and a broken buckle. But what caught Sofia's attention was that it said 'volume two' on it and she frowned, looking at both Cordlia and Winifred questioningly.

"Cedric… Last time I checked he had the first volume. Sad really it had the more powerful spells in it." Cordelia sighed longingly and Sofia looked back at the book and laid it open in her lap as she turned the pages slowly, studying the spells.

"I was wondering…" Sofia said quietly, running a finger along the old pages. Both mother and Daughter looked at her. "Do you think he will be here?"  
"Sofia honey, are you frightened that he will come?" Winifred asked calmly and Sofia looked up and frowned.

"No! Not at all. I'm just wondering because it seems like every magic user known to us, and then some know about my ascension from apprentice and… Cedric is a Sorcerer. It would stand to reason that he would have also heard about it."

"Not every magic user is coming Sofia, just a few. And it's not like any of them actually knows your name." COrdelia said stiffly as she sat behind the former princess and began to braid a chunk of hair. "Besides when it comes to other magic weavers apprentices we never actually know who they are, we just hear about them. These people only know that you are fathers apprentice and that you are going through your final trial. They don't know what you look like, your name or if you are a man or women."

"Well, that's a little comforting," Sofia mumbled to herself sarcastically as she turned the pages of the spell book once more. She stopped at one and read it carefully as she traced the illustration with her fingers. It was a spell that allowed someone to trap a shooting star in a jar. She thought for a moment a then moved on to the next page, concluding that that spell wasn't only difficult but there may not even be any shooting stars that night. After a few more pages she stopped at another and once again studied the description. This one was of an enchantment that allowed a magic user to not only hatch a dragon's egg but bend the hatchlings mind to that persons will, making it a loyal servant. Sofia grimaced at it and moved on, not liking the sound of forcing a living creature into single-minded servitude. She thought of the dragons she herself had come to know and wondered how they were doing. With a quick sigh, she put her focus back to the pages once more.

"Does it have to be an advanced spell or may I do anything for my final test… No limits?" She asked and Winifred stopped cleaning the mess left behind by the dress and thought.

"It is tradition to perform advanced spells because if you are successful it gives an idea of the level your power is at… But there is no limit." The old sorceress confirmed and Sofia closed the dusty tome and set it aside.

"Then I know exactly what I will do." She said as she stood up from the bed, only to have her head jerk back as Cordelia desperately tried to finish the braid in Sofia's hair, but let it go when it was evident that she wouldn't be able to.  
"Sit back down Sofia we still need to finish your hair," Winifred said as she took up the brush Sofia had left on the bed and began pushing her toward the vanity while Sofia tilted her head back and groaned in an exasperated manner; though she smiled as she did so.


	5. Sofia pt 2

Sofia left the house and joined the crowd out in the market.

She was amazed by the stalls that many Alchemists and Enchanters had set up, seeing the chance to make a few quick coins to fill their purses. Fabrics with enchantments woven into the threads, alchemic jewelry, rare potions, brews for ailments, and so much more Sofia wasn't even sure if they were legal. At present she let her attention wander to an Alchemist's stall, where she studied his work. It seemed that he specialized mostly in rings but there were a few necklaces and bracelets, all encasing some kind of stone that had been cut and polished to a relatively decent shine, ready to accept the magic of the Sorcerer that chose it.

"Well, such a pretty little thin 'as graced me with 'er presence." The Alchemist said as he leaned forward. He was thin with dull scraggly hair and it looked like his skin was graying. The fingers of the hand that he lazily trailed along the edge of the table were blackened from years of working with compounds and fire and the runes placed on his skin covered his hands and forearms in an interlinked chain that sent chills down Sofia's spine.

"Tell me lass, anythin catchin yer eye?"

Quickly Sofia went back to studying the jewelry so she didn't have to look at the toothy grin he was giving her. Slowly she ran a finger over a bronze ring before picking it up. It was thick and once on her finger, she couldn't bend it without the ring being in the way. She pulled it off and moved to a bracelet which, once clasped, hung loosely from her wrist and she removed that one as well.

The Alchemist pulled away with a slight frown when he realized the pretty young lady in front of him wasn't going to flirt with him in return and just watched as she picked random bobbles to try on before placing them back. It went on like this for a few minutes before he grunted and waved his hand about in the air, which got her attention.

"Look ma'am I go'h other customers if nothin's catchin yer eye then move on." He said as he sat back down and watched as she looked around for said customers. There was only a single person standing behind her, waiting and she gave him an apologetic smile which he returned.

"Is the old man bothering you Miss?" He said giving her a slight wink.

"Oh no… If anything I think I may be disturbing him." She said and he laughed as he held out his hand to her's and then kissed it. From the looks of the ruins peeking over the top of his tunic on his neck he was also an Alchemist but he was far younger, his skin still held a healthy pink to it, and the tips of his fingers were more of a grey color instead of black. He had brown hair that stuck up and frizzed from hours of working over flames and chemical compounds and a slight burn under his right eye.

"Shove off Shefner ya thief." The older Alchemist hissed and the younger just smiled as he stood straight.

"Master Dragwort I'm hurt! I thought we had such a close bond since you're the one who trained me." The Alchemist named Shefner said with a smile and Dragwort scowled.

"We ne'er had a bond! Ya has been stealin mah customers since ya completed yer trainin an I want nothing ta do with ya! Now git away from mah stall an mah customers!" The old Alchemist snarled as he stood up. Sofia backed away and Shefner backed away as well with his hands raised before turning to Sofia with a slight shrug.

"Sorry about him he's been like this since I was a boy. Now my lady, if you are interested in Alchemic jewels my own stall is just down the way if you want to see more." He said cheerfully and offered his arm so he could escort her. Sofia hesitated but linked her arm with his and his smile grew wider as they walked away arm in arm. "You honor me miss."

"Call me Sofia."

"Sofia…" He said her name a few times as if tasting it. "A beautiful name for such a lovely lady… You know what the name Sofia means? It means 'wise' or 'love of wisdom'. So I must assume that you would be… Sofia the Wise, am I right?" He said and Sofia couldn't help but smile at him.

"No, no title yet, but one day I hope to make one."

"Ah, an aspiring apprentice still then? Maybe we will meet again when we all gather once more… Maybe at your own 'coming of age' in a way."

"Maybe… One could only hope." Sofia said as she held in her laugh.  
Sofia never pursued a romantic relationship in the past eleven years during her apprenticeship, but she wasn't naïve. Cordelia and Winifred made sure of that with their constant flow of stories of past flings that could make any proper girl blush. Sofia recognized pick up lines and she always thought that they were ridiculous and there was no way she would fall for them but she couldn't help but feel flattered with his sweet talk.

He released her and quickly dunking under a tarp that was then lifted and secured. His stand was a little larger and held larger displays with a far larger selection of trinkets and gems. Her eyes widened at the bombardment of brass, silver, gold, and iron. Cut and polished stones reflected the sun and forced her to squint her eyes slightly. It wasn't until she looked up at his face did she realize what the game was.

His old Master would have the less expensive, less attractive bobbles up at one stand while the real merchandise was hidden. He would then attempt to flirt with any pretty face that happened to come by and make them uncomfortable, then after allowing them to study his display and become disappointed by what they saw he would chase them off. This is when his old apprentice would come in with his own flirting and then lead them to the real merchandise.

Sofia shook her head slightly and rubbed her fingertips together as she thought about a way to walk away without seeming rude. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief as her name was called and she looked away to see Cordelia waving at her from a stand full of fabric bolts and cloths. With a quick goodbye, Sofia made her escape and went to stand with the Sorceress.

"Be careful out here these people are con-artist's." The elder Sorceress said and Sofia just shrugged and glanced over her shoulder at the Alchemist who wasn't smiling anymore but frowning as he looked down at his stall.

* * *

Sofia returned to the house once the market began to close up and people began to drift away to find a spot so they could witness the final test. She couldn't help but stare out the window at the waiting crowd and she hardly noticed as Goodwyn traced small patterns on her hands and wrists, forming her first glyphs and proving that her training was reaching its end.

"Do you know what spell you will be performing?" He asked quietly and she nodded.

"Yes… I know what I'm going to do."

He grunted slightly before pulling his wand from Sofia's hand so he could study his work. When he deemed it perfect he stood from his seat with a groan, his old joints popping, and motioned for her to follow him downstairs were his wife and daughter were waiting. Sofia paused for a moment to pluck a large stone from a plant pot before following her old teacher out the door. The crowd was silent as they watched, waiting, listening. Goodwyn motioned at Sofia and introduced her to them all, explaining her achievements during her training and how long it had taken for her to come as far as she did.

She noticed Shafner and Dragwort standing by each other near the edge of the crowd, and she could see the look of embarrassment on both their faces upon seeing the girl they tried to con standing next to Goodwyn the Good and being introduced as the apprentice they had all gathered to see.

"Sofia… Please present to me the spell you have chosen for your final test." Goodwyn said loudly and she slowly held out the stone she had taken from the pot out to him. Confusion showed on his face as he took it and tried to recall an advanced spell that involved a rock, yet none came to mind.

Sofia pulled her wand from her sleeve and with a carefully practiced movement pointed it at the stone.

"Mutato Rubio." She said lightly and the stone changed into a large ruby. Confused muttering went through the crowd and Goodwyn just stared at the gem before looking back at her.

"Sofia… What is this?" He asked quietly but there was no doubt the others heard.

"The spell that I chose… Did I not cast it correctly?" She calmly folded her hands in front of her and waited.

"You cast it beautifully my dear but… Th-this is a child's trick. An introduction spell for those who have never held a wand-"

"It clearly states I can do any spell, charm, or curse of my choosing without limits. And this spell was the very first spell I ever learned. It has sentimental value to me actually so I thought it to be appropriate."

"And by chance who… Who taught you this spell? Because I never showed it to you." Goodwyn asked but he knew the answer very well. But knowing didn't keep him from the painful knot in his chest as the name left her lips.

"… Your son, Cedric."

The magic weavers in the crowd looked at each other and the air was filled with a dull murmuring, some fearful, others angry or impressed. Goodwyn stared at the ruby in his hand, running his thumb along the cold surface and allowing himself to marvel at its flawless surface. He looked at the crowd who watched him intently, many pleading him to fail her, others were unsure. He chuckled lightly and held the gem high into the air for them to see before speaking loud and clearly.

"… Pass." He announced and there was little clapping.

"Well, that was anticlimactic!" Someone shouted from the crowd and many laughed at this.

Sofia laughed with them.


	6. Deranged SHadows

The guards gripped their King tightly and pulled, yet Cedric hardly budged an inch.

They continued to grapple with him, desperately attempting to pry his long thin fingers free from the young Steward's neck. Yet, their attempts were in vain, and they could do nothing more then watch, helpless, as the young man's face flushed a dark purple, and a small trail of blood began to make its way from his nose, the King's knuckles white from the strain on them. Something in the young man's neck gave a sickening pop, and the Steward's eyes grew wide as his struggles became more violent. Mouth gaping wide, desperate for the air being denied him, a gargle and wheeze erupted from his mouth sending a spray of spittle upon the King's hands.

The young Steward's nails clawed at the Kings fingers and arms in an attempt to gouge his skin. But the long sleeves and gloves protected the King's skin, forcing the young man to settle for gripping his wrists, trying desperately to remove the hands from around his neck himself, now that the guards had given up. But he could do nothing but twist his body and kick his legs frantically as he stared into his Kings wild eyes as said man screamed into his face, wondering what he had done to deserve this punishment. What had he done to deserve such a violent death?

" **Die already! Leave me alone! I won, I won, I WON! I'M KING AND YOUR DEAD!** "

Cedric glared at the man before him. He wanted to kill that man! He wanted to destroy every memory, every single instance of allusion to him! He wanted it to be as if that man never existed! As if that man had never been born to fill every waking moment of his existence with misery and self loathing! Yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn't escape.

And he tried, oh how he tried!

Yet, behind every fluttering curtain, hidden in every shadow that lurked just beyond the soft, comforting glow of light, in every cold hall, in every silent stone room, Cedric heard that man's voice mocking him. Baiting him with the things he still desperately wished to obtain, only for that wraith of a man to take them away.

" **Why won't you just stay dead?! You lost, I won! I have everything and you have NOTHING!** " He snarled at Roland's grinning face.

Cedric felt something change and he blinked a few more times, staring down to see the face of the Steward who now lay still beneath him. The young man's eyes had rolled back, his mouth hanging open for air he no longer needed, and his skin slowly becoming pale and cold as the heat from his body faded away.  
He was dead.

Startled by this, Cedric released his grip from around the corpse's neck as if it was some poisonous creature and wrung his hands together. He looked around himself to find his guards drawing away from him quickly, their expressions betraying their fear and something else that only took Cedric a moment to recognize… Disgust.

Cedric allowed his eyes to drift back to the dead body he still sat upon. Staring at the deep, bruising, indentations, left by his own hands. He continued to wring his hands, rubbing the ache from his joints as if he was trying to rub away what had transpired, yet the body didn't fade away like the soreness did. His chest was heavy and he continued to rub his hands together as he studied his victims face silently. The young Steward couldn't have been no older then seventeen. Not a boy but not completely a man yet, probably working to help support his family, assuming he had one. And now he was gone, devoured by the darkness of Cedric's nightmares.

Destroyed by a monster.

Is this what he had become? A Monster? Some deranged creature thirsting for the blood of its subjects? Is that what they saw him as instead of their King?  
Slowly glancing up, Cedric looked around at his guards, yet none met his eyes.

' _You can always use magic on them, wipe their minds, twist their morals, and bend their will to yours. After all you used magic to steal your throne. Why not use it to take their loyalty.'_ A voice whispered and he tilted his head as he listened. He had to admit magic would solve the problem, and very easily at that.

"What good is loyalty when it's not freely given to me?" He muttered to himself.

' _You honestly think they would give you their loyally after everything you have done? After all the lives you have ruined? You are too far ahead to be worried about 'freely given loyalty'. You must take it.'_

"I have not ruined enough lives for it to be consequential yet. And I should be earning my subjects loyalty like a good King."

_'You mean like King Roland II did? With smiles and sugar coated words? Go ahead, smile at them, tell them what they want to hear and give them whatever they ask for when they demand it. Do it and see what such soft handed beliefs get you… See if they will adore their murderer King.'_

"Maybe I should do so."

_'If you keep thinking like this you will never escape his shadow…. And one life is all it takes in the end.'_

"One life is… All it takes." Cedric said quietly and he stopped wringing his hands.

_'It takes one life to make a life time of enemies… And it takes one life to secure a throne.'_

"One life…" Cedric said as his eyes narrowed, focusing on the dead face of the young man.

One of the guards inched towards him and raised a hand out as if he was actually concerned for him. The guard cleared his throat nervously before speaking; asking if his King was alright but he got no response aside from a slight rapid muttering. They watched as Cedric's head would tilt slightly as if listening to something, and then tilt his head slightly the other way before muttering something under his breath. The guard swallowed and shakily placed his hand on Cedric's shoulder, only to have his wrist encased in long thin fingers and wrenched away violently.

The guard backed away quickly, cradling his hand as if he had been bitten, as Cedric stood, smoothing out his vest before clasping his hands behind his back. With one last glance around at those around him Cedric stepped away from the corpse and snapped at the guards to 'clean up the mess' before walking briskly away from them, and what he had done. He moved quickly through the halls until he reached his chambers door, wrenching it open and slamming it behind him.

Once he was sure it was locked and secure his hands immediately flew to his neck to remove the bright yellow cravat, yanked on the silver chain hidden beneath his cloths and pulled the Amulet of Avalor from under his shirt. The large purple gem glowed ominously in the darkness of the room as he rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface. It was almost comforting to have the Amulet on his person every second of the day. To have access to its magic at any given moment and to know no one would be able to get it as long as he kept it hidden. Looking around his chambers he studied the piles of books stacked around the room and the clean surfaces that reflected the moon light peeking through the drawn curtains. He sighed as he realized the day had come to a close to quickly for his liking and he would soon be subjected to the dream world once more. Pulling at his finger-less gloves he moved to the window and peeked out the opening in the curtains. He could make out a few servants returning to the village until morning, not wanting to spend the night in the castle.

Cedric finished removing his gloves and froze when he spotted a stable boy leading one of the flying horses back to the stables. Looking at his quiet room, then back toward the stables he remembered the news of a new spell weaver that was completing their final trial and had thought of attending the ceremony to be one of the many to welcome the new magic user to their way of life. But he couldn't leave; it was too dangerous to do so.

Yet he didn't wish to sleep yet and the silent halls left his nerves frayed.

Placing his gloves on the desk he went to his wardrobe and threw the doors open before stripping himself of his shirt and vest.


	7. Hello

Sofia laughed as she was swung around in a clumsy circle by a drunken enchanter.

He was an elderly man but his age didn't stop him from drinking, dancing, and being merry with those around him.

Sofia was astounded at how the magic weavers, even the ones well past their first millennia, were able to party so long and so loudly. Sound charms had to be placed so that the citizens of the town wouldn't be disturbed as they slept. She could see Goodwyn and Winifred sitting together while they both swayed to the music, holding each other's hands and smiling, probably reminiscing about when they were young. She could tell they loved each other dearly and it made her feel a little warm on the inside.

Cordelia wasn't far away and she had her hands wrapped firmly around the wrists of a red-headed warlocks and was swinging him around wildly with a wicked grin on her face. He smiled as she did this but he seemed terrified and constantly looked around as if looking for a way out of the situation.

Every so often someone would go up to a table and place a gift meant for Sofia, and she shuddered at the thought of having to sort through it all over the next week or so. The table itself was hidden under a large pile of dresses, cloaks, alchemic jewelry, potion ingredients, and more.

The old enchanter released her and before she fell from the momentum a hand clasped around her wrist and she was pulled into the chest of yet another dance partner who didn't hesitate to begin spinning her around as well. This one was a few inches taller than her, dressed in dark clothes and hidden in the shadows of a dark cloak. Unlike the enchanter, he moved gracefully and silently around like a shadow, the air around him was heavy and sent chills down her spine. With a sharp turn, he released her and once more they switched partners and the heavy pressure was gone along with him. She stopped dancing and the old man who now held her hand frowned and patted her back as she desperately gulped the cool night air into her lungs.

"Who was that?" She gasped and the old man continued to pat her back.

"You mean the Necromancer?" He asked and Sofia looked at him, her breathing back to normal now. Seeing the questioning look she gave him he sighed and explained.

"A Sorcerer that becomes too enthralled within the darkest most twisted of magic. They live to tamper with the veil between life and death. There are very few and they rarely come out to be among the living… They can hardly be counted among the living themselves now that I think about it. Best not go near him again young miss."

Sofia shuddered and looked in the direction the Necromancer had gone, only to see him still dancing and causing discomfort with more of the guests. Yet she could see by his movements that he either didn't notice or he just didn't care. Sofia couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that no matter what, anyone can have a good time at a party.

The elderly Sorcerer shook his head as he went to find another dance partner, leaving Sofia alone to her own amusement. With a shrug, she decided to join Calista and her mother, who had moved to stand next to the gifts and was fawning over a woven gold dress.

"Even now you receive gifts fit for a Princess." Cordelia gushed and held the dress to Sofia's body to get an idea of how it would look.

"It's not really my taste…" Sofia admitted as she ran a finger over the gold threading. She pushed it back towards the elder sorceress and picked out a different dress.

"This is far better."

She held the light fabric to her own body and ran her fingers over the beading on the neckline and down the front. It almost looked like the dress she used to wear when she was young and still living in the castle but the fabric was coarser and a shade of sky blue instead of lavender. She set it aside and began picking through the rare stones and crystals that were piled together and spilling out of enchanted jewelry chests. She found them to be pretty but again not her taste as she studied rings and bracelets. Picking up a single box she opened it and froze as she studied the necklace within. It was a teardrop amulet made from a sapphire that sparkled no matter which way she turned it.

Pulling it from the box she brushed her hair to the side and clasped the chain around her neck after a few failed attempts. Once she allowed it to hang free from her neck it almost felt like she was wearing the Amulet of Avalor again. She fingered the gemstone solemnly as she stared at the fabrics of the dresses and hats.

"Oh, my that's a lovely amulet... But it would look far better if it was a ruby." Calista gushed and Sofia smiled at her as she fingered it. With a sigh, she looked at the sorceress fully.

"I'm… Going to bed, I know it's rude to, with guests but it's becoming very late and you know I-"

"Yes, I know… You will be leaving us to rejoin your sibling's first thing in the morning." Cordelia sighed and she went to hug Sofia tightly. "We will miss you… Be sure to tell my parents before you go inside; don't want them missing you during the party."

Once she released Sofia, the young sorceress left the table to speak with Goodwyn and his wife.

* * *

Goodwyn still sat beside his wife, holding her hand tightly as they swayed with each other, back and forth, along with the music. He had been watching the masses as the danced and ate in honor of his apprentice and he thought back on past days when he served the crown. He thought back on when he trained his own son, though Cedric attended a school does to Goodwyn being too preoccupied with his duties as Royal Sorcerer.

He heaved a sigh at the thought of Cedric going to school instead of being taught properly. Maybe that was what led him down the road he had chosen, instead of the path of good and righteousness. Looking sideways at his wife he remembered her skills in dark magic and of how she always encouraged Cedric's plotting and scheming. But she never encouraged Cedric to kill, or even to dabble in the darker side of spell casting.

Winfried looked at Goodwyn and smiled at him, only to frown when she saw the sad look on his aged face and she knew what he was thinking about.

"It'll be alright Goodwyn… Cedric will come home one day." She said and he pulled his hand from hers.

"I wouldn't want him home Winfried… A dark sorcerer like that in my family." He said coldly and Winfried took his hand back.

"If you have forgotten Mr. Sorcerer of the Year, you married a dark sorceress… And your daughter, what of her?"

"Yes yes but you never killed anyone Winfried… You played nasty tricks on the unsuspecting and yes you did plot to take over the throne yourself, but you never went through with it and the same for Willow… But HE did and I shudder at the thought that such an atrocious killer in a part of my family."

Winfried fell silent as she thought and then pulled her hand back, knowing her husband was right. Goodwyn sighed as he pulled his hat off, rubbed his bald head and replaced his hat, irritated at himself for ruining their loving moment.

"Such words are warming to my heart… Nice to know you still have faith in me."

The couple twisted around to face the speaker and saw Cedric standing there, dressed in black and hidden away in the shadows of a hooded cloak. The shock was etched on their old faces but Winfried was the first to speak.

"Cedikin's?... How… How did you get here?" She asked shakily. All the mirrors in the town were sealed after all the guests attending arrived and Cedric never liked flying unless it was in his flying machine, since he could strap himself down so he didn't risk falling out.

"I took a flying horse." He said simply and Winfried blinked disbelievingly. "A fear of heights becomes minuscule when you fear something far worse."

"What are you doing here?" Goodwyn stood as quickly as his old body would allow and turned to face his son as he pressed his hand against a hidden pocket for his wand. Cedric's eyes drifted to his father's hand, showing that he hadn't missed the hostile action.

"You honestly think I would miss a rare occasion such as this?" He said, waving his hand around to indicate the loud and drunken stupor the guests had gotten themselves into. He hardly noticed the young women that pushed her way through the masses toward them until she stopped in front of Goodwyn and spoke.

"Mr. Goodwyn, I will be retiring for the even… Oh hello." She stopped speaking when she noticed him.

They stared at each other curiously.


	8. Bitter Hate

James sat on his horse, scanning the area as he and his men waited for the supplies to arrive on the Tangu side of the boarder. Every so often getting word from Lucinda, who watched from higher up from her broom, searching for patrols, or the supplies.

As soon as she waved at him he knew that his long time friend Zandar was not far off and would be at the border in a short while. Muttering to his party they slid from their horses, leaving them behind to make for smaller targets as they slowly inched from their hiding place and breaking into a frantic run toward the boarder as quickly as they could manage. Pausing James began waving his party ahead of him so they could cross first, keeping his eyes on Lucinda who hovered above. When he saw Lucinda wave her hands frantically at them and angle her broom toward Tangu, James cursed and shouted at his men to pick up their feet because the border patrol was coming their way. Breaking into a run, they made it half way before the shouting began and arrows started whistling past their heads. James swore a few of them were enchanted as they whizzed past. They yelled and scattered as some turned in the air and shot for them again, confirming James suspicions. He shouted once more at his men, ordering them to head for Tangu and to stop running around like a bunch of startled chickens.

From the corner of his eye he saw one of his men collapse to the ground, yet with the sounds of the enemy behind them he didn't stop, nor did his other men. They kept running even after they crossed the border and the arrows had finally stopped, dropping to the ground as they went further and further away from the spell weaver among the patrol. When they finally came to rest James and his party doubled over, panting heavily and even laughing at the whole situation they had just experienced. James chuckling deeply, standing straight and breathing heavily as his adrenaline high slowly came back down.

Pain…

With a groan James pressed his hand to the left side of his chest and rubbed it before hunching his shoulders to try and lessen the pain. But it got worse as the seconds slipped by and with a loud groan he sunk to his knees. His men asking him what was wrong, before exclaiming that he had been shot and trying to get him to stand so they could get him to a healer as soon as possible. Lucinda joined them on the ground and snapped at the sword toting men to back away so that she had enough light. She knelt down beside the rebel prince and studied the arrow that had found itself deeply lodged, at an angle, between James shoulder blade and his thoracic vertebrae. Swearing under her breath she startled the men around her as she unceremoniously pulled the leather armor free and shoved her hand under their leader's shirt, pressing her palm to his chest.

James physically flinched, not from the pain, but from contact with the magic encasing her hand. A bitter taste came to his mouth as she assessed the damage, hating the feeling of magic flowing through his chest and dancing around his heart. He hated magic with a burning passion and he held a small piece of hate for anyone who practiced it. James wanted to grab the 'Good' witches hand and rip it away from his skin but he steeled himself and allowed her to continue.

"It came close to your heart but other than that there is no other life threatening damage to worry about… I'm going to remove the arrow and I will be able to heal it partially but it will have to fully heal on its own." Lucinda said gently as she fed more of her magic into his chest. The on lookers watched as a light purple mist began to seep from the wound around the arrow and flinched as the arrow itself began to slowly inch out. James yelped and gritted his teeth, grunting and trying not to move away.

The sound of a horn greeted their ears and a two of James's men ran to meet Prince Zandar and his soldiers. Lucinda hissed for James to hold still when he tried to twist his head around to look at his childhood friend approaching. His anger flared at the thought of a witch ordering him around but bit his tongue and did as told. Once the arrow was almost out Lucinda gripped the shaft and pulled it swiftly out, the wound bleeding only for a short moment. Standing she left him, snapping at the remaining men to bandage his shoulder to keep the wound clean before marching her way to meet with the supply party as well.

"Hail Prince Zandar of Tangu…" She greeted and curtsied respectfully.

"AH! Lady Lucinda… Where is Lady Amber?" Zandar asked scanning the group behind her, hope flickering in his eyes. It was no secret that the Prince had moved on from his childhood crush on Princess Hildegard of Rudistan, and now focused his affections on Amber instead.

"She had a few things to do back at camp and has sent her brother in her place. But I'm afraid we came across a patrol as we were crossing and we lost one of our own while Sir James has sustained an injury." Seeing fear flicker through the Arabian Prince's eyes she rushed to reassure and sooth his concerns." But what has been sustained is nothing good food and a few days rest can't help."

She said looking over her shoulder at the rebel leader who now stood, gripping his left arm and staring at them with a darkness in his eyes that she didn't miss. Zandar moved quickly around her to speak to James while she turned away to catch the attention of one of Zandar's men. He smiled crookedly at her, his red hair and freckled skin standing out among the tanned skin of the rest of the soldiers around him. He slowly sneaking to the side away from the group and she followed. Once a short distance away he slung an arm around Lucinda's shoulders and drew her into his side.

"Well isn't it my sweet little 'Good Witch'…" He said, aiming to plant a kiss on her cheek but she rolled her eyes and placed her hand over his mouth, shoving his head away from her.

"Oh please Wendell give it a rest, I just want my supplies so we can go our separate ways." She said harshly as she removed his arm from her shoulders. With a chuckle Wendell shrugged the strap of a satchel off his shoulder and handed it to her.

"Has all you asked for; diamond dust, iron powder, crushed lizard tails, desert dragon hide, and so on… Now, about that little payment we agreed on?" He leaned forward as if he was expecting a kiss and Lucinda huffed as she reached into a hidden pocket and withdrew a small jar which she pressed to his face.

"Here… One jar of fur from a ruby hare… You better use it wisely because it took me weeks to find one just so I could shave it." She said as she moved away from him.

With the boarders closed and trade goods no longer being passed between the kingdoms, she had difficulty obtaining ingredients for potions, along with every other magic weaver in existence. Shortages in ingredients had become so severe that many in the world of magic have formed an underground network of trade just so the magic users within Enchansia could obtain what they needed for medicines and potions from other countries while they received what they needed from them. This forced them to interact with those practiced in dark magic more often than they would like and vise versa, which was the case with Wendell and Lucinda.

Though there was nothing Wendell loved more than the idea of having the dark haired beauty fall in love with him, and convert to the wicked ways that were embraced by her family. Lucinda on the other hand would love to see him stick his head in the open maw of a Tanguen Desert Dragon. Wendell tried a few more honeyed words in an attempt to win her affections before she left him to return to her group.

Zandars men provided medical supplies and helped finish tending to James who heatedly declined any more healing provided through magic. Even with Zandar insisting it would be best to have Wendall finish healing the wound James didn't waver in his choice.

"At least remain here in Tangu my friend. I am sure your men are more than capable to bring the supplies back to your sister and the others." Zandar reasoned and James glared in the direction of Lucinda. Zandar saw this and sighed, gripping James uninjured shoulder and forcing him to look into his own eyes.

"James, my brother, you must not hold on to your anger and let it control you. What has happened to you and your family were because of the actions of a single man. Don't let the actions of a single man corrupt your view of every person who practices magic." Zandar hissed quietly at his childhood friend. James looked back to Lucinda and then to his other men before back to Zandar.

"I trust your judgment… I will remain while the others return ahead of me."


	9. Sock

It had been five days since the celebration and Cedric now sat on his throne, head resting in his palm as another villager spoke about some new problem that had arisen among the local farmers. The southern fields had been overtaken by rot, which claimed the minimal crops that they had been growing.

But King Cedric's attention was only partially on the villager as he stared at the empty air above their head. The young Sorceress was all he thought about, her petite physique plaguing his mind and giving him rest from his usual nightmares. Even his guards had taken notice of the minor changes in his mood and his appearance. The dark rings under his eyes lightened, he brushed his hair back out of his face more, he slouched less, and though he didn't seem any happier, Cedric hadn't succumbed to any fits or hallucinations in the days following the simple, brief meeting.

With a deep sigh, Cedric lifted his head from his hand and moved it to the other, blinking slowly and adjusting to his new position. The villager, perceiving this as disinterest and boredom, excused himself and said he would come back another time. The Sorcerer watched the villager leave in haste with a slight frown. Cedric had in fact been listening despite his wandering mind and was a little confused at the villager's sudden retreat. He scratched his chin before waving a guard over and motioning for the nervous man to lean down to hear him better.

"When was the last time we distributed supplies to the people? Seeds to the farmers?" Cedric asked and he watched the guard flounder for an answer before sighing and pushing himself out of his throne.

"Apparently it has been a long time judging by your lack of knowledge. It doesn't matter… Just have a message composed and delivered to all the storehouses. Notify them that they are to gather up seed and distribute them among all the farmers… About time we filled those fields with more than just potatoes." He said as he straightened his clothes and swiftly moved past the guard. "And send word to have my horse readied for me. I will be going to the southern fields to deal with the rot before it spreads even more."

Maids huddled together at one of the many high up windows, watching as a group of soldiers took a wagon through the castle gate and down to the village below. All of them dressed in their casual clothes and chatting excitedly amongst each other as they passed over the drawbridge and out of sight of the young cleaning women.

"Amazing… This is the first time in years that he allowed anything to be taken from the stores." One whispered as they pretended to clean the curtains. "It's hard to believe… I wonder what changed."

Cedric had ordered the curtains to be opened that morning and the clean halls were filled with sunlight for the first time in a long time as well, and it lifted the eerie feeling that had hung over them for so long. The few maids and servants that remained in the castle worked almost happily and some even hummed or whistled as they did so, talking in louder voices and filling the halls with almost joyous chatter. This strange change in their King was a welcomed one and they hoped desperately that it was a permanent change.

Yet one maid did not share this hope as she silently moved through the brightly lit halls towards the Royal chambers to retrieve her Master's laundry so she may have them cleaned, and placed back in his wardrobe before he retired to bed that evening. She passed other servants she heard them muttering to each other about how it almost felt like the old days when Roland held the throne. She frowned and silently disagreed with their whispers. She didn't believe that the monsters and shadows that lurked around every corner, down every hall, and around every door where gone, and she believed that they would never be gone. Unless their so-called King was dead the monsters, THE Monster, would go back to his violent ways and bring the darkness back into the now lit halls and they would all once again be subjected to his delusions and anger.

The Maid banished the dark thoughts that would consume her mind every day since the King began to display his light-hearted yet distracted behavior, and continued through the halls. When she reached the door that would lead to the Kings chamber, she knocked on the door three times and waited for a response before entering the dark room. When her eyes adjusted to the dimness she made her way around the small stacks of books until she located the basket for his dirty clothes, of course, it was only half full and she resigned herself to retrieving the dirty clothes that had been left around on the floor or draped on a chair. She had to admit that despite the clutter of books around his bed, and the dirty clothes on the floor, King Cedric was very particular about the organization of his room. He had everything organized in messy piles, Books, Potions, Magical Items, and his hands were all right where he wanted them. One Wand, in particular, he always kept placed neatly on the desk just under his securely locked window. It wasn't as long as most his other wands and it was crooked and a pale ash color.

Every so often she would glance at it as she picked up a shirt or a pair of trousers from the flood. It was an intriguing item, almost tempting her just to go over and pick it up. But it was forbidden to touch anyone of his magical items, especially that wand. She quickly stooped down and collected the last of the laundry before turning to leave the room. She froze by the foot of his bed, almost dropped the large basket in her hand and averted her eyes away from the door. She stared at the laundry and listened to the footsteps of the King as he walked forward into his room. She could feel his eyes burning into her but he said nothing as he moved around her to his desk and picked up the wand she had been staring at. She heard the sharp click as he placed it back down without a word and she flinched from the sound. The Maid swallowed as he stepped back around her and studied her from head to toe with narrowed eyes and a deep frown on his mouth.

"Look at me."

She quickly looked at him and his brows drew together as he took in her tightly braided black hair and her thick framed glasses. His frowned deepened as they stared at each other and she fought the want to look away from his cold eyes.

"I know you do I not?" He asked and she blinked a few times.

"Y… Yes, a little… I used to visit here a lot when King R-" She fell silent when his eyes narrowed and his entire body stiffened. Quickly she looked down. "Forgive me."

"You…. Are one of those annoying girls… Rudy?" He asked, recalling the children that often visited the castle, but obviously unsure if he even used the correct name. The maid shook her head and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"… Jade… I was one of Sofia's friends from the village." She was confused when he chuckled and watched as he raised a hand and held a single sock up so she could see.

"Well, that is in the past… What matters is now, and now you are a maid in my castle. Be sure you collect ALL my laundry… I expect all those who work here to do their jobs perfectly… Even the ones with poor eyesight…" He dropped the sock into the basket and have her thick glasses a sharp tap before stepping aside for her to walk past. She moved quickly but he never made a move to grab her.

Jade stood outside the Kings chamber, staring at the wall as the door closed behind her. She couldn't believe she missed a simple sock… She didn't even remember there being a sock on the ground! Placing her hand on her chest she breathed slowly as she tried to slow the rapid heartbeat there, before continuing on her way.

Cedric chuckled to himself as he moved to his desk.

The sock hadn't even been dirty! It was just something he summoned quietly with a wave of his hand. He had heard the slight whispers that the servants shared and even he could feel the lightness in the air… But he didn't want them to lose their fear of him just yet, so the moment he saw the unsuspecting maid enter his chambers, he decided to give her a scare.

And he had succeeded by the nervous look he saw on her face. But he wondered if a simple sock had been to tame even for him. Either way, it had been done and he now focused on the goal at hand as he stripped himself of his clothes and opened his wardrobe so he could dress in his more casual wears. A simple green tunic with black pants seemed the right choice for his trip to the southern fields and he completed the look with his old purple robe. He then picked out a wand from his collection, picking out one made from twisting willow branches and a small polished chunk of opalized, petrified wood. He hummed slightly in approval before leaving his chambers, and the castle and venturing into the village below, in brawd daylight for the first time in a long time. Two guards followed behind him as a mere formality. They knew he could take care of himself.


	10. Unhinged Doubt

The King walked among the lines of freshly sewn crops.

He studied the earth and the tilled rows, making sure everything was in order, fully aware of the villagers watching him from the side lines. Cedric couldn't help but feel his old anxiety flare at the thought of the prying eyes, waiting, watching for him to slip up in some way. It almost felt like the old days and it brought a bitter taste to his mouth as he looked at them from the corner of his eye, head turning slightly and frown set. Many of the on lookers turned their own heads so that they wouldn't meet his eye and he grunted, pleased that some fear still lingered in them.

Looking forward Cedric raised his hand and made a circular movement as he walked, a shimmering green mist filling the air around his feet as he went along the rows, and then he stopped his movements. The green aura falls to the earth, seeping into the ground and vanishing. The onlookers gasped as the corn in the field slowly sprouted before their eyes and then stopped just above the Kings knees, surrounding him in an ocean of green. Farmers rushed forward to inspect the baby stalks and confirmed that they were perfectly healthy, signaling for others to begin watering the crops. The crowd cheered and cried, and Cedric watched this as he moved on to the next field, repeating his self-appointed task over and over until he had sprouts and saplings everywhere.

When the towns folk were hard at work watering the fields and tending the crops, Cedric made his way back towards the castle with his guards following close behind. He had a few towns women throw themselves in his path and praise him for his mercy, but instead of basking in their praise he stepped around them and continued onward, looking forward to the quietness of the castle and the smell of his potions brewing. But walking through the streets gave him a sense that he was once more missing something. Children running in between the buildings laughing with each other and their parents calling for them to return home. Cedric couldn't help the small smile that caused his lips to twitch slightly for a moment before falling once more. Pausing outside the window of the old shoe shop where he could see the former queen, dressed in her peasant garb and working away on a new pair of shoes. She looked neither happy or miserable but almost content to have something to do with her hands that still brought some joy, no matter how minuscule, to others. Coldness washed over him the moment a second feminine figure moved into sight, holding a set of wooden soles meant for another pair of shoes. The same long flowing brown hair, and delicate features as the former queen albite a little, rounder from youth that still hasn't fallen away just yet. The same young newly fledged sorceress that he had met that night at the ceremony of his father's apprentice.

'No, former apprentice, it was her party.' Cedric corrected his racing thoughts as he rubbed his lips with the pads of his fingers, becoming aware of the dry cracked skin and the tremor now taking over his hands.

For a quick moment doubted had settled in his mind about his choices thus far, only for him to shake his head and stamp his doubt down once more. He couldn't afford doubt, it was a cancer that weakens and twists one's judgment and he couldn't afford to let it do that to him. He couldn't let such dark thoughts to cloud his mind once more, dragging him back to his sleepless nights and fits of madness. He had finally found a calm place in his mind and he didn't want that jeopardized. Even if the lovely sorceress he had met was, in fact, the late princess, was in Sofia. But the thought was already there, nagging at the back of his brain as he lurched forward into a long stride pace as he made his way back to the castle once more. Even his own guards had noticed his movements become stiffer and a little agitated as they went.

"Is everything alright my King?" One asked and flinched when Cedric snapped at him.

"I'm fine! I just wish to return to my room already!" His pace picked up and his guards fell back as Cedric entered the castle, not wanting to be close by as their memory of his past violent outbursts served them as a warning.

Cedric's eyes flicked around as he went, searching for the shadows that always taunted him and found nothing but the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows, chasing the darkness away and leaving everything exposed, including himself. He felt like he was in the open now for everyone to see and he didn't like it. Despite the demons that lurked around the doorframes he had craved the safety of the darkness, hiding from the bitter, judging eyes of the townsfolk and the servants. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the greying locks as he rushed passed startled maids and confused guards who watched him as he rushed by, and he was all too aware of it. The amulet hidden under his shirt began to feel heavy once more and he pressed his hand to it as he came to a standstill, head spinning and breathing becoming labored as his chest clenched.

Cedric couldn't describe what he was feeling, it was a mess of emotions that caused his thoughts to become a blur as he tried to process them. Breathing becoming labored, he could feel his throat closing in on itself and shadows swirling before his eyes almost grinning at him. Inhaling sharply and pulling at the collar of his ansger, undoing the ties in an attempt to allow air to get into his lungs. He could hear the servants watching him muttering, saying he was having an attack but made no move to help him. Closing his eyes and forcing himself to take a long deep wheezing breath as he as he stepped forward, fighting to keep in control and grounded.

Once in the safety of his chambers he locked the door and leaned against it as he tried to study his labored breathing, hands reaching out almost blindly, feeling the rigid wood of his door beneath his fingers and the stone of the wall, trying to seek something that would act as an anchor to keep him from falling over the edge of sanity. To keep him from plummeting into the shadows of his mind once more and allowing the beasts within to devour what little light he had managed to salvage over the past few days of clarity. He finally identified the storm of emotions as unbridled panic clutching and clawing at his mind and his chest, a voice hissing in his ears his past failures.

_'You saw her, she returned, and she has gained power, and you allowed it to happen,_ _**King** _ _.'_

"Shut up… Shut up all is calm, all will come together… It's my throne I deserve this, and the people are now mine as well." He growled under his breath. He refused to sink under again, even if the talented sorceress he met was Sofia, he didn't have to let the darkness take hold again. But he could feel it creeping into his mind, filling it with thoughts that clawed their way to the forefront of his mind;

_'Are you so_ _**sure** _ _that the people are on your side?'_

_'Would one act of kindness cause such a_ _**miracle** _ _?'_

_'What the little princess is planning to_ _**take back the throne** _ _?'_

_'Are those_ _**obnoxious twins** _ _in contact with her?'_

_'Is she after_ _**the amulet** _ _?'_

_'_ _**Will there be an uprise?** _ _'_

These thoughts continued to come, one after another, sprouting like the crops in the fields had earlier. He wanted to sleep, to escape the shadows creeping in on his mind but the day wasn't over yet, and he still had things to attend to. He couldn't sleep now he had to stay awake, there was no rest to escape to, no escape. Closing his eyes tightly he desperately tried to force the darkness away.

When he didn't hear the voice he inhaled shakily and released it before opening his eyes. Only to meet the grinning face of his worst nightmare.

' ** _There is no escaping me Cedric._** '

The castle became still as a scream tore through the air and bounced around the stone halls of the castle. The sound bringing a chill into the air and chasing the warmth away.


	11. Dare to Hope: Mourning

Sofia was visiting her mother on her quest to search for her elder siblings.

When she had visited the last location, she had seen them at, the old camp was long empty and overgrown with brush. So she moved on to her old village to check on the old shoe shop and upon her mother.

Now Sophia helped her mother make shoes, showing some of the magic she had learned by using it to create intricate patterns and sparkling buckles, despite being warned against using magic. Sophia didn't worry, reasoning that it was very simple magic and wouldn't cause any problems, and she reasoned that it helped the process of making shoes move along a lot faster. Sofia was almost surprised when she saw her mother had become more weathered, and thinner then when she last saw her. Her once pure brown hair tarnished with large strips of grey and her face becoming tired and hands shaking. But she was still a strong and caring women and Sofia loved her all the more. But a sadness and bitterness now wrapped itself around her mother's heart and it was evident in the way she moved and worked.

At present Sofia had taken it upon herself to arrange the newest shoe display at the window, removing the now old and dusty Alpargata, Batts, and Panyofle's so that they could be placed on sell while the new designs now decorated their place. Staring out the window she saw the street was far busier than when she had woken up just a few hours after dawn. She watched the townsfolk rush back and forth in slight confusion as they rushed back and forth with large grins on their faces with baskets and water buckets. Sofia called to her mother over her shoulder and the former queen moved slowly toward the window to witness the the happy villagers, eyebrows knitting together in confusion her won form of confusion. Without any warning the shops door slammed open, bouncing off the wall as an aged gentleman stood in the doorway, puffing and heaving air into his lungs, cane in hand and an almost exasperated look on his face. Miranda looked to him and went to get the elder a chair while Sofia took him by the arm to help him to it as he fought to stabilize his breathing.

"Bailywick what's wrong?" Miranda asked, concerned as the former steward continued to breathe heavily. When he finally found his voice to speak he was almost crying as he did so.

"The fields are full… King Cedric has actually filled the farmer's fields and there is now food everywhere. Orchards, vineyards, vegetables, everything is full now." He said as he reached for the former queen's skirts, griping the fabric as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded. "Food Miranda, lots and lots of food."

Sofia and Miranda exchanged looks as they processed their dear friend's words. "There so much to go around now, it been so long."

"Bailywick calm down…" Miranda said as she patted him on the back. "We know him well enough, this sudden bought of kindness won't last and we will be plunged into hunger once more."

"Has everything really been that bad since Dad was… Since King Roland passed away?" Sofia asked, a lump forming in her throat at the memory that still haunted her in her weakest hours. She returned to the window and she watched as the villagers moved quickly past, looking far happier than when she first arrived. More children were out and if she listened closely she could hear a band playing happily from a couple streets over.

"Yes Sofia, it has been," Miranda said as she continued to calm Bailywick. "But to have the fields filled once more I don't know what to think… Why would he change so suddenly when he has been so determined to keep everyone so miserable?" Miranda said coldly as Sofia tapped her fingers lightly on the glass, looking at the corner of the shop where an old and sleeping Wormwood snored lightly.

"We could ask him… Maybe we can go to the castle? See what- "

"NO! We will not be going to the castle, and you can't convince me otherwise! It's too dangerous for us to go there and I have already lost two husbands to magic, I will not lose you too!" Miranda shouted, and Wormwood jerked awake, glaring at the aging women who interrupted his nap.

"Mom it was just a suggestion…" Sofia said and watched as Miranda sat in another empty chair, remaining silent and signaling the closure of the topic.

Sofia sighed looking out the window once more as her fingers moved from the glass to the sapphire pendent resting against her chest. It wasn't the amulet, but the weight felt almost comforting, like a glimmer of hope that one day the amulet will be where it belonged.

Ever since she had been back she had seen the hunger and the fear that fermented the air like a sickness. But as she continued to watch from the window it was like a strange cure had been given and all she saw were smiles as food was passed around and music filled the air. But while the joy fermented outside it refused to come into the little shop, despite Bailywicks arrival and announcement. The anger and sorrow that poisoned the shop came from Miranda, her mother, and Sofia couldn't help but feel sickened by the strength of the emotion coming off her. Even when Sofia came home Miranda had to use a lot of energy to feint joy to see her, and Sofia felt her own heart break at the thought that her own mother was so consumed that even faking a smile drained her in such a way.

A thought formed in her head and if it worked she felt she could fix everything, tough she knew she could never bring back the former king and restore what had been lost, she still felt there had to be a way to give the story a happy ending. Sofia heaved a sigh and turned to her mother who looked at her with question in her eyes.

"I'm going out for a while" She could see the protest quickly form in her mother's eyes and Sofia held up her hand before Miranda could give it words. "I will not go to the castle… I promise." With that she turned to the door, Wormwood taking to her shoulder while she grabbed a cloak of a hook in passing. When she closed the door behind her she breathed in the outside air deeply, as if she could chase away the dark cloud the shoe shop had left hovering over her. It did help but a part of it remained, nagging at the back of her mind as she walked briskly down the cobbled stone streets. Farmers passed around baskets filled with the harvest that the King had given them and one was handed to her with a joyous smile from the farmer and a pleasant thank you from Sofia.

Sofia's 'walk' eventually left the small town of her birth behind her as she headed in an eastern direction through the trees and into the forest. It had been a long time and she remember always taking a hidden passage inside the castle, but now she looked to reach her destination by foot. Wormwood sat on her shoulder, nestled inside her hood to keep warm as the trees kept the suns warmth from reaching them. Sofia could still remember the path seen from above in her mind, even when the trees and bushes have over grown, and the game trails almost gone. She picked her way smoothly through the foliage with some difficulty, until she reached the crest of a hill that over looked the tree tops. One single tree over looked the forest canopy and she stared at it with a sigh and a sense of sentimentality. The great tree that held so many unfinished books and unhappy endings…The Secret Library, surrounded by mist, other tall trees, and large sheer-faced mountains.

Left untouched and safe from the reigning King all this time.

Sofia looked at Wormwood when he clicked softly in her ear and she looked at him. Though she had long lost the ability to speak to animals, she knew what he was asking.

"This is a place filled with the stories of people and creatures all throughout Enchancia and beyond." She said quietly. It's a library filled with books with no endings and a long time ago when I was still living in the castle, I would come here and be given a story that needed a happy ending, and I would be the one to do just that. But its been so long and I don't have the Amulet anymore… I doubt I could ever give them their happy endings now." She sighed as she continued to walk. The sun had already moved across the sky, showing her that much time had passed since she left her mother's shop and she knew that her mother would worry. But she also knew that she was an adult and a trained sorceress meaning her mother would just have to understand that she made her own decisions now.

When Sofia finally reached the Library, the stars were beginning to come out and it took her some time to find the outside entrance under years of moss and vines. But when she entered she just stood in the dim library, staring at the full shelves that were now coated in thick layers of dust and cobwebs. The magic mirror still glowed its soft blue light around the room, yet she had a sense that nothing, but loneliness remained in the dark chamber now. There was no magic, no wonder, and no purpose for many of the books now as she ran her fingers along them.

"Without the Amulet it's almost like this place is… Dead." She said sadly as Wormwood flew away to roost on top of a stair rail and watched her as she walked around. Eventually she made her way to the bench and sat on it, facing the swirling blue face of the library mirror, holding her breath as she waited, wondering if there was still magic enough without he Amulet of Avalor resting around her neck, hoping that somehow, she would receive the story she hoped would be among the shelves.

Wormwood crowed, and it echoed in the silence of the library when nothing happened. Sofia hid her head in her hands with her elbows on her knees, hunching over as she allowed her disappointment to seep in and bring her sorrow to the surface. It had been so long since she cried, never allowing herself to dwell on her sorrow all throughout her magic training and burying the memory of that night so long ago deep in her mind so she could avoid thinking about it as best she could.

But she just couldn't.

It hurt too much to keep a constant façade about her, seeming confident, and fine with what she had without mourning what she had lost. She always thought she would still have her mother but now she realized that the tragedy of losing another husband to magic was to much for her and now the bitterness and anger was there to stay. But no one around her, not the Goodwins, not her mother, or Bailywick, seemed to realize that Sofia didn't just lose another family that night, but she had also lost who she thought was a dear friend and mentor. She lost her Amulet, she lost her greatest connection to her animal friends… And no one knew accept maybe Wormwood, who had lost his long-time master that night.

And now the only glimmer of hope she truly allowed herself to feel had failed her.

The Library remained silent around Sofia as if it knew the hidden pain she was in, and it allowed her to mourn like she always had needed to.


	12. Dare to Hope: Self Control

**Note: Let me know what can be improved, please. I tried but I feel my version of Cedric is falling away from my original plan for him to quickly.**

* * *

The room was in shambles now as the Magi King pressed his back to the furthest wall. The bed was smoldering and most of the wooden furnishings were now splintered and scattered across the stone floor with remnants of the heavy, thick threaded drapes were shredded and mixed into the mess along with broken vials and torn books. His knees pressed up into his chest and his arms draped over his head as he rocked back and forth, sitting in the light of the window and curling in on himself trying to force the voices back into the darkest corners of his mind where they belonged, and hoping that the light from outside would help. But it was proving more difficult than ever as the decaying form of the late king stood before him every time he gathered enough courage to open his eyes. He didn't understand how he was still haunted by the ghostly wraith. He thought back to the young princess and her little gifts she would receive from the amulet for doing honorable deeds.

Did he not do an honorable deed this day?

Did he not do it without thoughts of gain?

He was sure he had done just that, and he didn't understand why his demons chose to surface again.

Was his crime against the former King truly so horrid that no good deed that he does from then on would lessen his punishment? Or dare he consider, his guilt?

NO, he refused to recognize his guilt for he swore he harbored no such thing. What he had done was how it was done in all other nations. To conquer a Kingdom, you must do way with the ruling King and that was exactly what he had done. He subdued the guards, he won the throne. But instead, he is punished for following the laws of conquest and no matter how hard he pushed the darkness back into the recesses of his mind they still clawed at him.

Yet Cedric had gone days without the wraith haunting him and had gained some semblance of joy in that time. That is until he saw the little sorceress… Until he saw the former little princess…

Cedric blinked a few times and raised his head slightly as a thought danced across his mind. He had been at peace until he had laid eyes on the former princess. The nightmares had stopped after he had met her at the final trial, he hadn't known who she was then, but he sees her again and they return?

"Is the affliction her doing?"

**"** **Maybe it is 'KING'"**

Cedric's hands quickly covered his ears in an attempt to block out the taunting voice of the wraith.

"No, do not lie to me… All you do is lie to me and I am done." He hissed, and the nightmare laughed at his feeble attempt to exercise it from his own mind.

**"** **It's obviously her fault that you are haunted by such darkness. A punishment for the sin you committed against her family… For taking her second father from her… She has every right to cause you such pain, Cedric."**

"Be silent specter… You have no control over me and you will no longer manipulate me." Cedric snarled as he surged to his feet, eyes focused on the now snarling face of the man he hated most. "Be gone wraith for you have no power here."

**"** **Oh, Cedric… As long as you live I have all the power."**

"No, you do not! You will leave me and never return!"

The wraith of Roland did nothing but laugh at him. The sound echoing in his mind and settling in his chest, gripping his heart in a cold grasp. Cedric shivered and with a snarl, lunged forward and swung his hand at the specter, fire dancing over his fingers and passing through the illusionary figure. The laughter stopped, and Cedric held his eyes closed tightly as he waited for the unwelcome voice of his personal torturer to return… But there was nothing but silence. He released a shaky breath still waiting but when nothing happened he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as the air left his lungs. His right hand went to his mouth to keep more from escaping while he rand the fingers of his left hand through his hair. Eyes darting around, searching the shadows and listening for the laughter, the taunts, the whispers of doubt… But he heard nothing.

It took a moment, but he soon realized that the fabric over his chest was glowing a deep purple and he fished the chain and amulet out from under his tunic. He stared at the glittering stone and rubbed its dark surface in wonderment. The smoothness of it giving him comfort as he watched its light dance around and play with the shadows of his hand.

"Are you pleased? Have I done something right?" He asked, unsurprised by the silence of the Amulet of Avalor. When the light faded he slid it back beneath his tunic and patted in. He was almost disturbed by the silence in his own mind now and yet he was happy that it was there.

Cedric realized that the newest steward hadn't come to see him yet to remind him of his appointment and he ground his teeth at the thought that his servant was slacking off, or worse, conspiring with his enemies. When these thoughts passed through his mind he waited for the voice of the wraith to affirm them and strengthen them yet the only voice in his mind now was his own. He wanted to weep with joy that it was gone yet now he was unsure of his own decision making. He didn't know what to think or which thought to focus on and this only strengthened his distress. Cedric began walking in small circles around his chambers, trying to work out the thoughts in his mind and work out his own voice which had been silent for so long.

"I just have to organize." He growled and breathed in slowly as he tried. He chose to focus on his recent discovery of the former princess in the village. He tried to focus on how to approach it, but he couldn't think how to do so. How would it look to the people if he extended an invitation to the members of the former royal family? How would it look to the people if he had his guards march into the village and 'escort' her to the castle? He knew one way showed vulnerability, that he is two confident in himself and his certainty that he was untouchable. But the other way would only confirm his cruelty in the eyes of the people despite the fact that he had shown kindness to them just recently… But one act of kindness would not erase years of cruelty and he knew it…

The moment the dilemma over how he was to approach the former princess settled in his mind, the amulet flared to life once more but instead of the ominous purple, it flared a bright blue, casting a pulsing light throughout the room and vanishing just as quickly as it came. He gripped the sparkling pendent in his hand, confused by the color, never having seen it turn such a color before.


	13. Evening Visitor

Sofia laid curled up on the bench before the library mirror, cheeks stained with dry tears and eyes rimmed red from crying. She had been there for a long time now and she knew her mother would be worried about her. Yet Sofia couldn't bring herself to care anymore as she watched Wormwood peck at a spider crawling along the wooden floor. She lamented her crushed hopes, comparing them to the spider the wicked eyes bird would inevitably eat any second now, only to frown when Wormwoods head snapped up, instantly forgetting the spider. He cocked his head to the side as if listening, hearing something from far away that Sofia couldn't hear.

At least not at first.

A faint rumbling sound began, and the black feathered bird cawed loudly before taking to the air in a flurry of frantic feathers. Sofia sat up from the bench and spun around she looked down into the water of the underground tunnel that led to the old castle. She stared at it intently and saw the normally still water was pushing and pulling to an unknown current and the longer she stared the more she could see it was sparkling with a mysterious light. She made her way down to the water, reaching out to touch the surface and felt the unmistakable aura of magic. It was faint, but it was also growing stronger and seemed to be pulsing as the seconds moved onward. Sofia knelt on her knees, dipping her arm into the water to better analyze and understand what she was feeling. Slowly Sofia moved from the water to the wall of the tunnels mouth. She could feel that more magic was moving along the walls and she couldn't help the laugh that tried to catch in her throat. She couldn't stop the sudden flame of hope that came to life in her chest either as continued to feel the magic surging through the walls of the old library. It had been a long time, but Sophia could still recognize the aura of the magic coming through to the tree no matter how faint it was, and it very much was.

The magic of the Amulet.

She didn't know if it was responding to her presence at the library or if something had happened to bring it back but she honestly couldn't bring herself to really care. Looking over her shoulder she watched the library's mirror glow brighter, the swirling blue surface lighting banishing the shadows for a quick moment before the magic flowed outward and up the walls, dancing along the shelves. She watched as it traveled upwards until it finally stopped. Squinting she could see in the distance a book slowly slide from the dusty shelves. Then the magic died, and the book plummeted to the ground instead of the slow decent she had grown used to whenever a story was chosen. Seeing the fast approaching novel Sofia had to quickly step back as to avoid the thickly bound book. When it struck the ground, it did so heavily and loudly, causing both Sofia and Wormwood, who had taken to roosting on the top of the mirror, to flinch at the noise.

Looking to Wormwood she saw the bird was fluffed up with his head turned so he could fix the book with a single eye. Looking away Sofia scooped the book up from the ground and weighted it in her hands, studying the leather work and needlepoint involved in its craftsmanship. It was a thick, dark leather that bound the pages together with metal encasing the top and bottom left corners. A broken clasp hung loosely at its side and Sofia could only assume it had broken from the fall, but what struck her was the cover itself. A needlework image of what she recognized as her old Amulet, the silver chain wrapped tightly around the wrists of the hands delicately holding it, as if trying to harm them or even imprison them. It was a cold image that made her uncomfortable as she ran a finger along the edge and she stared at it as if expecting it to come to life in that moment. But when it didn't, she tucked the book under her arm and turned to leave the way she had come, Wormwood landing on her shoulder and clicking in her ear.

"Well… Looks like we have a bit of late-night reading to do Wormwood."

* * *

Upon returning to the shop her mother was there waiting with an expression that made her face look like it was pinched in an odd way and Sofia frowned, not liking the way her mother looked. To her it seemed wrong on the face of a women whom once always looked so calm and kind. This women before her was one of worry and paranoia. Sighing Sofia made her way to the stairs to go up to her little room, so she could put the book away, Miranda following close behind.

"Where have you been! Do you not realize how late it is Sofia IT IS SUNDOWN! I feared you were taken to the castle!" Miranda shouted as she grabbed followed. The Raven flew off quickly to avoid the sudden 'attack' and landed on one of the posts at the end of the bed, glaring at Miranda for the rude 'welcome home' and showing great distain for the sudden shrillness of her voice.

"Mom I'm fine! I was just out walking around." Sofia assured, and she could see the disbelief in her mothers' eyes.

"All day? A walk doesn't last a whole day Sofia." Miranda's voice raised in pitch and Sofia jumped slightly at the sound, her own face showing just as much distaste for it as Wormwood was at that moment. Never had she heard her mother use that kind of tone with her and she was unsure of how to approach it. After all, it was her mother, but Sofia reminded herself that she wasn't a little girl anymore either! Sofia was an adult, and a full-fledged sorceress on top of it all as well! Yet she knew mother still saw Sofia as her little girl. Still saw her as someone who needed to be protected and hidden away from the dangers of the world and the 'evil King' that now ruled Enchansia. Sofia breathed deeply as she turned away from her mother to return to her task of putting the book away in a side table beside her bed. "Sofia you can't go wandering off like that! What if you were caught by the guards! That monster could have had your head on the chopping block, or even at the noose for all to see! He could have killed you within the castle walls and no one would have known!"

Miranda dropped into a chair and buried her face in her hands, the sounds of distress she made squeezed at Sofia's heart and she moved to her mother's side rubbing her back, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Come on mom… Let's get you to-" She fell silent as a knock on the door sounded.

They both froze, looking to the stairs leading downstairs before glancing at each other. Sofia was first to move, returning downstairs to see who was darkening their doorway at this time since it was sundown and most everyone would now be home and off the streets.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see that three men stood there. Two of them were castle guards, dawned in their armor and carrying swords at their hips. The third, and shortest of them was a nervous-looking young man dressed in a rich purple tunic and a ridiculous feathered capeline. He cleared his throat and bowed slightly before pulling a rolled paper from a pouch.

"Good… Good evening ladies… I have been sent by my Lord and King to deliver a private invitation for…" He fell silent as he looked between the two women before him. Sofia swore his eyes became more focused, the air of nervousness draining away as he looked at her and his whole body shifting to show where his attention was. "An invitation to the young Sorceress. As a welcome to the village, my Lord and King has extended a seat at his table for you to sup with him this beautiful evening."

They all stood in silence staring, Miranda and Sofia at the Herald, and he at them. When neither woman spoke, and as the silence dragged on the Herald cleared his throat, the sudden bout of focus and confidence now gone causing him to look even more awkward than before.

"Uh… This is where you accept, and we escort you to the castle miss… Please accept I really don't want to return empty-handed." He said, and Sofia finally noticed the sweat running down his neck.


	14. Awkward Escort

**Note: This part is short**

* * *

Sofia found herself promising to her mother that she would return from the castle. The elder women had grown hysteric and had taken up a hammer normally used to make the shoes. But now was aimed for the poor panicked herald that took shelter behind the guards who were reaching for their swords, while Sofia stood between them and her distraught mother. When Miranda was finally calmed Sofia hugged her tightly, reassuring her mother everything would be fine before stepping into the cool evening air to join the three men. The Herald offering her his arm with a weak smile and she took it, returning giving him her own smile as they began making their way to the carriage waiting for them.

Once seated within she looked around at the interior. Dark polished wood and rich purple seats lined with down filled pillows. It was lavished, and she couldn't help the look of distaste that soured her face. To this day she still wasn't impressed with such grand things, though she had enjoyed the gowns, and tiaras Sofia would always pick her ordinary dresses and simple life, as long as she still had those she cared about in her life.

The Herald seated himself beside her while the guards seated themselves in the driver's seat, urging the horses into action with ease. Sofia pulled back the curtain covering the window to look at the dark empty streets, aside from a lone drunk making their way home or a stray, it was peaceful. She could faintly hear some villagers inside their homes, laughing happily and some even singing loudly along with each other some familiar tunes from her youth, though the words were long forgotten. Hearing such happiness warmed her heart, knowing that the celebration was for the Kings recent acts of charity, and the relief that it brought them. She wondered if Cedric was finally learning what was needed of him as King. What his responsibilities were and what he needed to do to ensure the prosperity of his people and kingdom.

But none of that changed one startling fact that cemented itself into the forefront of Sofia's mind. She had accepted an invitation to attend a late supper at the castle, a place she hadn't been since she was young.

She accepted an invitation to dine with the man who killed her second father….

To dine with Cedric…

Sofia's eyes stung with forming tears and she quickly blinked, shying away from the grief she still felt for the loss King Roland and the loss of one she thought a dear friend. Heaving a shaky sigh, Sofia steadied her nerves and looked at the herald who was looking at her from the corner of his eye. Honestly, it looked like he was straining to see her from his prefrail vision without turning or tilting his head. She moved slightly to try and make it easier for him, but the Herald flinched, realizing she had caught him trying to look at her and quickly looked away focusing on the dark wood of the carriage interior straight ahead of him.

"You don't have to worry I won't get mad at you just for looking at me," Sofia said sweetly patting his arm with a reassuring smile. But the Herald continued to look forward without a word, jerking his arm away from her touch, though she thought she saw his face redden.

What caught her by surprise though was when they reached the courtyard and the carriage came to a stop. The herald moved quickly, opening the door and climbing out so fast the door bounced harshly against the polished wood of the outside of the carriage. Sofia just remained seated, as she watched as the young man stood, doubled over, sucking in the cool evening air deeply and fanning himself with his feathered cap. Uncomfortable with the situation, Sofia took it upon herself to step out of the carriage and reached out to rub the heralds back. She recognized now his discomfort toward being confined in small places and wondered if being trapped with a complete stranger didn't help in the slightest.

The moment her hand touched his back he jerked away and grabbed her wrist, gripping it tightly in his strong, thin fingered, leather-clad hand. He locked eyes with Sofia and quickly released her, realizing what he had done and quickly regretting it.

"My… My apologies my lady… The guards will escort you the rest of the way while I notify my Lord of your arrival…" He said, and Sofia watched him leave swiftly, disappearing through the castle doors and into the darkness of the halls.

"Please will you follow us my Lady." One guard asked, directing her to follow them, which she did without a word.

The guards led her to the throne room, confusing Sofia greatly since she had been expecting to be taken to the dining hall and not the throne room.


	15. Erratic Meeting

She wasn't surprised by the darkness of the massive room.

It was, after all, night time and the windows had their curtains drawn closed blocking out any of the light from the moon or the stars. It was unsettling seeing how the castle looked now without her family living within the walls anymore. Even more chilling she could still faintly hear the laughter of she and her siblings as they played and chased each other around the throne room or down the halls beyond the door behind her. She knew they were just the sounds of wishful memories and paid no mind to the ghostly sounds. Looking about her, Sofia's eyes only picked up the dark shapes of the tapestries on the walls and the stone pillars. The outlines of the suits of armor along the wall created the illusion of rows of men standing there, watching her. The last thing she looked at was the raised platform at the end of the room that only held one lonely, empty throne. Sophia had heard from villagers of the darkness that had filled the halls of the castle since the death of King Roland and she had believed them to be the paranoid ramblings of people that mistrusted and feared their present King. Yet just standing in the throne room she could not only feel what they spoke about but see it as well, wondering what had happened to the warmth she remembered her once friend used to have.

Having enough of the shadows watching her, Sofia set about lighting candles along the walls and pillars to chase the shadows back. She couldn't express the relief she felt like the room filled with the dim candlelight, allowing her to see better than before. Examining her handy work, she

"The shadows do have a habit of causing one to be… _Uncomfortable_."

Sofia spun around to find Cedric standing just behind the throne, closing the hidden door that led to one of many secret passages used by servants to move quickly and unseen throughout the castle. She was silent as she watched him move with stiff deliberate steps around the throne, standing before it and looking down with a severe, judging look as his eyes moved from her face to her feet, and back up again, studying her, darting to her hands briefly every time she made the slightest of movements.

"I believe I won't be the first one to do so but I would very much like to wish you, welcome you to our little village young sorceress… Or better yet I should say _welcome home, Princess_ … Or do you prefer a different title?" Cedric said as he sat in the throne, back stiff and feet planted firmly on the stone floor. Though she did notice that every few seconds his right leg bounced soundlessly. She wondered if he was nervous about the whole situation.

Sofia didn't know what to say to break the silence and it almost seemed that Cedric didn't know what to say as well as she watched his posture relax, and then become stiffer once more. When she finally opened her mouth to break the silence, she failed to do so, being caught off guard by Cedric suddenly tilting his head and allowing a wide smile to curl his lips. Sofia subconsciously leaned backward, taken off guard by the sudden display. The smile paired with the cold eyes focused solely on her made him look almost threatening. Or maybe he was threatening, the gears in his mind almost seemed visible to her, watching them turn every time he bounced his leg or quickly glance to the ground.

"You didn't answer me…" Cedric suddenly said, a slight growl to his tone as he spoke but Sofia only felt confused.

"What… What was the question?" Sofia asked, and she saw his jaw clench and the tendons in his neck tightened. His hand raised in a quick sharp movement only to stop, fist raised, eyes never leaving Sofia once. Slowly he unclenched his fist and rubbed his mouth with his long thin fingers before dropping it back to the arm of the throne. Sofia knew his initial reaction was to slam the fist against the wood of the arm. But he stopped himself.

"I… I really don't like repeating myself…" He stressed. " **Do you have another title?** Such as my father being Goodwin the Good or my mother Winifred the Wise…"

"No, my King," Sofia said, and she saw Cedric relax again. She realized she would have to be very careful with how she spoke to him and what she said. "For now, I am just simply Sofia."

"S-O-F-I-A…" Cedric said her name slowly and emphasizing each letter. "I never thought I would ever say that name again, to tell the truth… I assumed you escaped to another Kingdome or perhaps… Died."

Cedric looked at Sofia, he could see her eyebrows drawing together and her lips press together, something she always did when she was in deep thought if his memory served him right.

"Simply Sofia… I like that… Sofia the Simple… A soothing sound to it don't you think?" He asked and to his surprise, Sofia nodded her head. He was sure she would have rejected it since it was an unearned title and he had initially said it in a teasing manner.

"Yes, it is quite nice… But it is still far too early for me to have my own title." She smiled, and Cedric returned it after a moment.

"Yes, you… Are very much right."

They fell into another long silence and yet again it was Cedric who broke it.

"You trained under my father to become a sorceress… I admit when I first saw you at your final trial, I didn't recognize you. But I must ask, why pursue such a profession, and why return here once you finished?... Surely there are better places to go then return here, to a place many would consider being a danger to your wellbeing."

Sofia could hear the implications he was presenting, and she swallowed dryly, reminding herself that she had no reason to be afraid for she knew she presented no threat.

"I do not fear for my safety because I pose no threat… Beside my mother is still here so I returned to the shoe store." She said simply, and he held his narrow-eyed glare.

"I would be the judge of **that** …" He nearly shouted. The sound bounced around the room and Cedric was quick to place his fingers to his lips again, tapping them.

"I have suspicions about your presence within the village, Sofia… I would normally go straight to more harmful tactics to gain information to sooth such doubts but I also know the villagers still very much love you…" Sofia had gone cold listening to him talk. "I cannot resort to such tactics for this situation…"

"May I ask how you going to handle the 'situation', my lord? And what is the purpose you telling me this?" She asked, keeping her voice even though her heart slammed against her chest as if trying to escape. Her mind conjured image after image of different scenarios of her being subjected to torture and questioning, or even some corrupt form of a trial, making her an example in front of the citizens of Enchansia. She honestly believed this is what he was considering just by the cold expression on his face.

She would have been right if she could read minds.

Cedric sifted through his thoughts, trying to organize the different voices that offered different options. The only one he still didn't hear was the wraith that had tortured him for so long, and he feared that he feared its absence more so than its company. A large part of him was filled with relief and joy that it's taunting deceitful words remained absent from his mind, yet he couldn't help the nervousness that gnawed at the edges of his emotions. He was so used to the whispers, and the taunts being a constant thing that he was unsure if his own thoughts were even his own anymore. He found that the other part of him that didn't relish in his new-found freedom, wanted it back. Because if it was still present, he would know what to expect… He could keep an 'eye' on the wraith. But with it gone he didn't know what it would do if it was coming back or not.

Cedric no longer focused on Sofia now, trying to decide on what would be his best option.

Sofia had watched the change as it gradually took him over, his stiff posture becoming more relaxed as his eyes glazed over, his mind drifting off. She breathed, seeing this as a good time to gather her own thoughts and nerves, but jumped when Cedric finally moved.

"For now, we will dine…"

The way he talked was almost jubilant as he stood.


	16. To Drink

The way he talked was almost jubilant as Sofia walked just behind him, Cedric leading the way.

Sofia was nothing but confused by his sudden change in attitude when not even three minutes ago he was practically growling at her, but she wasn't complaining either. Sofia figured as long as his mood remained positive, she was safe, and everything would be fine. When they entered the dining hall the candles and torches in this room burst to life as he continued to lead her toward the long table.

The dining hall felt cold and there were no guards or servants anywhere she looked giving the place a lonely empty feeling. Sofia couldn't enjoy the memories of she and her family eating at the table because of the feeling the sorrowful feelings the room gave her and being more focused on Cedric's erratic movements didn't help either. She couldn't tell what mood he was in, joy, anger, it was all too muddled, and she wished she had declined his invitation now.

* * *

Panic.

A little bit of joy toward the fact that someone was willingly in his presence that wasn't ordered to be or being paid to be.

But panic was the main emotion flooding his very being. The feeling made it harder to keep his thoughts straight and his movements jerky as his muscles tried desperately to lock up an freeze him in place. He feared that he was imagining the whole situation! Maybe Sofia wasn't the sorceress and he was placing her in Sofia's role in some weird, demented hallucination. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if the whole thing was some new twisted trick brought on by the darker side of his mind.

Slowly Cedric checked over his shoulder to be sure that the young sorceress was still behind him… To be sure that 'Sofia' was in fact still there.

She was, and his head snapped back around so fast a loud crack could be heard and he flinched as a sharp pain seared its way up his neck and through the back of the left side of his jaw. He pressed a hand to his neck and rubbed, wholly aware of Sofia looking at him in confusion. Cedric averted his eyes when he saw the young women enter his perirhinal vision. Removing his hand from his neck, Cedric quickly he led her to the far end of the table and directed her to sit in the seat to the left of the high back chair meant for him. He pulled the chair out, just as any self-respecting man should do for a lady, and when she was seated, he pushed it in. Sofia thanked him, but he remained silent, avoiding making eye contact as he moved around the table, drawing his wand out from his sleeve and facing Sofia, his free hand nervously moving about before finally settling on running along the surface of the wand. The cool wooden surface seemed to provide him with some comfort as he cleared his throat.

"Drink to start? Mead, or something more refined like W-"

"I… Don't drink… Water would be fine." Sofia said, and she didn't miss his strained smile faltering for a moment. She figured he didn't like to be interrupted and tucked that bit of information away in the back of her mind as she glanced down at her fingers as she lightly drummed them on the smooth surface of the table.

"Water then… I hope you don't mind my drinking though."

Cedric flourished his wand and the table was set in a swirl of magic. Golden plates and goblets, pitchers filled with wine and water, a bowl filled with a salad and a plater displaying cooked and sliced meat. There were also sweet rolls, fruits, and small bowls of what Sofia recognized as giggly wiggly pudding.

The look on Cedric's face was now more relaxed and reflected his pleasure. It was a look Sofia recognized easily since he always wore it when his magic did what he wanted it to do. He sighed as he moved to take his seat in the high-backed chair and looked at Sofia expectantly. It took a moment for Sophia to realize that he was waiting for her to plate her share first before he did so as well. Sofia waited for him to take the first bite before beginning to eat herself, though she honestly no longer had any form of an appetite. Sofia felt she was being too trusting as she ate the food on her plate, but at the same time, she felt it wise to not offend him.

Time passed, and no words were exchanged as they ate, Sophia observing that Cedric seemed to prefer silence while he ate, not even making any noise as he chewed or when he sipped his wine. When he finally did speak, he was halfway through his second glass of wine.

"Out of curiosity Sofia what spell did you do for your final test? I am afraid I had missed that." He said as he stared at the red liquid that he swirled in his goblet.

"Rubio." She said without hesitation while taking a bit of the roast on her plate. Cedric looked up thinking he had misheard her answer somehow.

"What did you say?" His throat tried to close in on itself, making his question sound choked. He cleared his throat and drained the rest of his goblet as Sofia watched. Cedric coughed, reaching to place his now empty goblet down but instead knocked it over and he watched it roll slowly across the surface before it disappeared over the edge. He flinched at the sound of the metallic ring that now echoed through the dining hall. Cedric rubbed his mouth with the tip of his fingers as she stared at the wood surface of the table, avoiding looking at the young women beside him.  
Sofia could see the stress of the small little mistake causing his body to tense and she was slow to stand, seeing if Cedric would move or speak. When he didn't, she moved around the table to retrieve the fallen goblet from the floor. When she stood, she placed the empty goblet next to Cedric's hand without a word. When she returned to her seat, she picked her fork back up and spoke as if the fallen goblet never happened.

"I said I used 'Rubio'… It holds a lot of meaning to me, so I thought since I could pick any spell to use, I would choose it." Sofia said calmly. Cedric blinked a few times as he moved his fingers from his mouth, resting his head in his hand while propping his elbow on the arm of his chair.

"What kind of 'meaning' can such a simple childish spell hold to anyone?"

Sofia didn't miss the sudden sternness in his tone and she answered truthfully and clearly.

"It was one of the first spells I learned." She said and when he still didn't look at her, she rephrased her answer. "It was one of the first spells you helped me learn."

At this Cedric's head snapped in her direction and his eyes locked on her.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared at Sofia, seeing, for a moment, the young princess dressed in blue robes and creating rubies from rocks. But the vision was gone just as quickly as it came, and he now looked at the young sorceress who was finishing her plate.

"Yes… I believe it was around the time you turned yourself into a lizard."

Sofia looked at him just as quickly as he had her.

"Yes… I remember that… You saved me from living my life at a reptile." She said happily, and Cedric scoffed, resting his head back in his hand.

"That is far from what happened, Sofia, and you know it. My magic show was failing, and you turned yourself into a reptile because you KNEW I could change you back… You knew I could."

"You were praised as a hero Cedric," Sofia said, and she leaned back into her chair when he fixed her with a small glare from the corner of his eye. She quickly realized her mistake and tried to amend it with a slight bow of her head. "My King."

"False praise for a false situation." He said bitterly as he reached for his goblet, it filling the moment his fingers touched the metallic surface.

"I never realized you resented my actions at the time," Sofia said quietly, and Cedric froze with his drink close to his mouth.

"I didn't say such a thing…"

With that, Cedric returned to drinking and Sofia moved on to the pudding, once more settling into silent dining. When she was finished she sat in silence as Cedric nursed his drink and ignored his half-eaten plate.  
Sofia watched him as he stared into his goblet, muttering to himself and tilting his head one way then the other. She cleared her throat and she watched him still for a moment before looking up from his wine. His eyes were half-lidded and the shadows under his eyes seemed darker than before.  
"May I return home now, my Lord?" She asked and almost expected him to refuse her. Instead, he nodded and looked back at his drink.

Sofia was slow to move but when it became evident, he wasn't going to stop her she curtsied and walked out of the dining hall.

Cedric sat in silence, swirling the wine in his cup and watching it as it moved around. The drink had numbed him and through his haze, he was aware of Sofia leaving, but couldn't bring himself to care as he thought back to when he had taught Sofia magic.

He would later awake to the sun shining in his face, and one of the few maids still working in the castle in bed with him.


	17. Return

**Note: This is unedited, Its the most words I have written in a long time.**

* * *

The rebel prince stood at the window of his guest quarters, looking at the Arabian Kingdom below. The expanse of golden sand beyond the wall made him homesick for the trees of Enchansia, and the laughing happy citizens from the streets below caused a sense of mourning for his own people suffering. He thought of his sister, left alone to lead those fighting against the rule of 'KING CEDRIC'. His sister left to plan and organize and oversee missions for supplies from their allies.

James's mouth contorted into an angry scowl, almost making his handsome face ugly at the thought of all the pain his family and Kingdom have had to suffer through all these years, and the thought of one day plunging his blade into the false Kings chest was what drove him forward turned his scowl into a dark smirk. Such a dream was what led to his choice to head home that day to his sister and push his plans forward to become reality. He only hoped nothing happened in his absence.

A knock on the door drew him from his thoughts and he smoothed his features as he looked to the opening door. The Royal Sorcerer of Tangu, Wendel, stepped through with a servant who made her way to James.

"My Lord please sit so we may assess your healing please." She said and James snorted.

"I'm fine…" He said as he turned to finish packing for his journey, but she insisted.

"Very well… But keep him away from me." He jerked his head in Wendel's direction and the Sorcerer scowled at him.

"I am expected by Prince Zandar to give a full report on your progress and the only way I can do that is with my magic."

"NO. I am perfectly fine!" James snarled and Wendel raised his hands and backed away while the servant moved forward to take James's left arm and raised it. The muscle was a little stiff, but he showed no sign of discomfort as she rotated it a bit and raised the arm higher. When she was done, he stood swiftly and snatched up his pack.

"Are you not going to say goodbye to the Prince my Lord?" The servant asked as James walked past her.

"I want to get home as soon as I can… He will understand."

o-o-o-o-o-o

James only made it to the city gate when he heard the sound of pounding hooves behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see his childhood friend riding toward him with two others. They circled him and James gave a half smile at Zandar who swiftly dismounted.

"You seriously thought I would let you leave without saying goodbye!" Zandar snapped, though the grin on his face didn't reflect any form of anger. He pulled James into a hug and held him firmly as he spoke. "Remember my friend… Don't let your anger guide you… It can get people killed. Good innocent people who want the same thing you want." He said before pulling back and pressing the reigns of his horse into James's hand.

"This is one of our fastest horses, he will get you home safely I assure you… Be safe my friend."

James held the reigns to the dark stallion that towered over him, its saddle ladened with more rations then he had in his pack and a new sword. James could see some aggression in how the horse pawed the ground and snorted but he knew he could handle the beast. He smiled at Zandar, the Arabian prince could see it was forced though, which caused his own smile to falter.

"Boom goes the cannon..." James said holding out his hand and Zandar grabbed his forearm.

"Boom goes the cannon…"

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cedric groaned as he rolled over to hide his face from the sun shining through a crack in his curtain. His head was killing him, which proved to sour his mood as he laid there wishing he had the power to delay the day so he may sleep longer. Movement beside him enticed him to squint his eyes open, there fast asleep beside him was the blurred figure of a woman with brown hair and fair skin. Cedric smiled for a moment, his mood lightening as he remembered scattered images from his drunken evening, taking in the warmth of the body beside him.

Then it turned to panic as he shot up thinking for a moment that he had taken the former princess to bed!

Heart slamming against his chest, he twisted around to get a better look at the person in his bed, rubbing his eyes to clear the crust that had formed there. When his eyes focused and he could see the figure better he realized, to his great relief, that it wasn't who he thought. This woman was a little plumper and, from what he could see, shorter then Sophia, not to mention her hair reminded him of mud instead of the beautiful mahogany that was Sophia's. But what really made him shutter and cringe was the sight of her cracked, chipped, and greying fingernails. His eyes roamed the room and fell on a maid's uniform that was discarded at the foot of the bed. Cedric stared at it, disbelief and discomfort fully settling in as his breathing slowly increased while he gripped the sheets and slowly raised them to peer beneath to see what he blatantly lacked there. He swallowed and dropped cover back down quickly when the maid groaned, her eyes opening slightly to look at him as she sat up, and he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Get out." He hissed and she stretched, joints popping as she did.

"What was that my Lord?" She asked with a satisfied sigh and Cedric went ridged at her question, still not liking to repeat himself.

"GET OUT!" He shouted, venom lacing his voice as he did so and scaring her out of the bed.

Cedric watched her scramble to retrieve her dress, not even pausing to put it on, and hurried out of his sleeping chamber, closing the door behind her. Silence was what followed, and Cedric looked around the room, finding it clean and his usual breakfast sitting on his side table and clean clothes laid out on a chair beside the wardrobe. Cedric rubbed his eyes, glad something was still normal routine for him as he leaned back into his plush pillow with a groan as his headache returned tenfold, the light peeking into the room stinging his eyes.

He grabbed the tray and pulled it closer, picking up the delicate cup and with a wave of his hand, the pot rose to pour his tea for him. Sipping it he found it was lukewarm and he grimaced at the taste. Running his index finger along the rim he watched as the liquid inside begin to give off steam as it became hotter. Sipping it once more he found it now satisfactory and he moved on to his breakfast pastries. The flaky square crust was nice and golden and covered with powder sugar. Inside was his preferred jam and he grunted in satisfaction when he tasted it, pleased that it was at least still warm. Looking around the room he found the silence almost uneasy and the empty space beside him now almost depressing as the warmth faded. He sighed and continued eating, alone to his own mind.

When he finished, he stood and went to check to see if the chamber maid that left his meal and laid out his clothes had remembered to draw his bath. Walking around a few piles of books he found the large tub in the large room adjacent to his royal sleeping quarters. He stood there looking around at the table laden with clean towels, the old vanity that once belonged to the former queen. It was covered by a sheet, though he could see the outlines of the old perfume bottles and scented oils beneath. He never understood why all the rooms for the Royals were so big, seeing it as a waste of space. But he accepted it and went to the tub, seeing that it was filled with clean water. He checked the water, finding it cold as always as he stirred his hand around in it and found it heating it up as he cast the same spell he used on his tea.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cedric took longer than he usually did, relaxing in the water and allowing the smell of the soap he had chosen to calm his mind. But eventually the water went cold again, and he chose to finally leave the water instead of just heating it back up, drying and dressing, leaving the soapy water and little puddles for the servants to clean once he left the room.

Upon leaving he expected his newest steward to greet him with that day's schedule at the door, but there was no one. He stood there waiting, looking up and down the hall for any sign of the young man but saw nothing but the guards who always stood outside his door. Looking to one of the guards he frowned and as he saw them try to turn their head to avoid eye contact.

"Do you know anything about my absent steward?" He asked in a firm voice, trying to keep his sour mood in check.

"I'm… Sorry to sit the young man quite…" The guard answered and he swallowed when he saw Cedric's eyes closed and his chest puff out as he breathed deeply.

"WHY… Am I just finding out about this now?" He struggled to keep his voice even.

"I'm sorry sir… We only figured it out just last night… He found out what… What happened to the steward before him and he couldn't handle the knowledge and... He ran."

Cedric rubbed his temples and looked at the guard as he did so. It was an awkward silence, but Cedric broke it by clearing his throat.

"Congratulations… You are hereby appointed as temporary steward till a suitable one can be found… Please go get ready and meet me in the throne room…" He went to move down the hall but stopped in his tracks when he remembered something. "And please do hurry… I don't like being kept waiting for a long time."

He saw the guard leave his companion and hurry away, armor clanking against itself as he went, making Cedric flinch at the sound. Cedric slowly made his way to the throne room and sat, staring at the empty room before him. He thought back to the late meal of last night and he cringed in on himself at the memory of his interaction with Sofia. His less then welcoming, drunken hospitality. Leaning on his hand he pushed it from his mind, though he was still trying to figure out if he saw her as a threat or not, he had more important things to focus on. He waited in silence, a faint din beginning to start beyond the great doors on the other side of the room as villagers with complaints. He listened, waiting for the guard to arrive with his schedule for the day and anything that needed to be signed. He snorted, sarcastically thinking how he couldn't wait for his hand to feel strained and stiff from sighing decrees.

When the side passage opened and the guard came up beside him, Cedric looked to see he now wore his common clothes and carried an arm full of parchment. The said parchment was spilling onto the ground and the temporary steward bumped into the small table that held the inkwell and quill. Cedric's hand shot out and he grabbed it before it spilled over, the temporary steward took a few steps away.

"I'm so, so sorry my Lord I didn't see it, and I'm so sorry for taking so long! I… I-I don't know where the previous steward kept anything, and it doesn't look like he had created a schedule for today before he left so, I just grabbed everything! I... I don't know where-"

"JUST-" Cedric inhaled and then exhaled slowly, calming his irritation as best he could. "Just… Open the doors and while I deal with the commoners needs just… Organize something." He had an edge to his voice as he returned to rubbing his temples, once more regretting the wine from last night.

o-o-o-o-o-o

One by one the villagers came to deliver their complaints, Cedric wondering how they could want so much more after he filled their fields with crops.

He only half listened as he used magic to write down notes so he could review them later. It was around the fortieth person that riled his suspicion and anger. It was a tall dark-skinned woman with greying hair and a strong voice when she spoke.

"My Lord… Please, you must open trade with the other kingdoms-"

Cedric became ridged in his seat, red flags waving around violently in his mind as he looked down at her from his position. She seemed familiar to him, like someone he used to see around every so often, so long ago.

"You are asking for me to open my Kingdoms borders to my enemies?" He questioned, watching to see if this woman would get the hint that she had stepped out onto thin, black, ice and that she needed to tread lightly. He rubbed his fingertips against the smooth surface of the wood of his throne, watching every move the women made when she spoke.

"Not your enemies King, our allies. Trade will benefit them and grow our resources once more. Our medicines are limited now and-"

"You presume to tell me who is MY allies and who are not? If you wish to leave here exactly as you are, I suggest you become silent." He growled and his hand fisted though his voice remained even this time. He could see the unease in her posture, but she pushed on, ignoring the danger that made itself very much prevalent.

"No, it is not that my King. I am just saying that we need the trade for medicines we can no longer make without certain ingredients and-"

"I WILL NOT OPEN THE BOARDERS!" He snarled and the woman flinched back when he saw flames dance around his fingers as his anger flared. "We do not need outside help! We can figure out what to do on our own just as the Kingdom did long before those damned treaties!"

He didn't say a word as guards grabbed the woman and dragged her away screaming. Her voice rising and calling him a fool as she was taken away.

Cedric squeezed his eyes closed and he breathed deeply, frowning when he felt a strange tingling beginning at his neck and filling his head. When it faded, he sighed but jumped when he heard it, that damned voice.

_**'Those other Kingdom are all aligned with the old King. They will only want you dead and will take your land from you the moment you let them in… Best to keep them away.'** _

He gripped the arms of the throne, keeping her eyes straight as he felt the hands of the wraith close around his neck. He could see it pull itself from the shadows behind the throne, with its grinning face and glowing eyes, mocking him with Roland's face.

_**'Such a wise move KING.'** _

Cedric swallowed, trying to keep from looking or responding to it. Ignoring its taunting voice as it continued to fill his head with taunts and false praise.

He stood swiftly, startling the new villagers that had entered the throne room and watched as Cedric quickly walked away, brushing past the temporary steward who was had finally returned more organized. He stood there confused, watching the Kings retreating back, and looked to a fellow guard who had come to stand beside him.

"What had I missed?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I think he's having another breakdown." The guard whispered back before going to dismiss the rest of the villagers, reporting the King wasn't well and to come back tomorrow morning.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cedric breathed heavily, crown askew from his head and eyes wide as he leaned against the cold stone wall. He pressed his hand firmly to its surface as he sucked in the air around him, trying to keep calm and to steady his waring mind.

_**'You ran… You always run.'** _

"No… No no no no NO. Go away… Go away you have no power over me." He hissed.

_**'No?... No, I don't… But I don't need POWER over you. Not when all I need is the truth… FALSE KING… KILLER… The most HATED creature in Enchansia.'** _

Cedric slammed his fist into the wall and screamed. He could feel the pain shoot through his hand and up his arm. The wraith disappeared and became silent as he sunk to the ground, cradling his limp hand as he continued to scream, not from fear or frustration but from pain.


	18. Brewing pt.1

**Note: Short Chapter**

* * *

Hours slipped by and Cedric remained hidden away.

Maids continued their work and guards continued theirs too. The temporary steward remained moved his work to the castle library, trying to understand what exactly he was to do and how to organize a proper schedule. But no one put forth any effort to check on their King, to see to his wellbeing.

Cedric sat on the floor of his chambers, back against the wall and hand limp and swollen. His wand laid on the ground not too far away, discarded out of frustration when the spell meant to mend the broken bones within, only succeeded in turning the bruising skin lavender. He stared at the shadows, no longer feeling the pain in his hand anymore as he watched as the darkness crept closer to him with the fading sun.

**'** **Cedric…'**

He flinched slightly but otherwise remained still, no longer feeling the drive to fight the voice. It echoed in his head and clawed at his mind every time it spoke. He was just done, wanting it to stop desperately as he sat there staring at the window now. He could see his old tower off to the side and he realized he would need to go brew more of his sleeping brew now.

He sighed slowly making to stand when he stopped, frowning as he starred out the window at his tower. He squinted his eyes, moving toward the window, trying to make out what he was seeing. It looked to be a black dot circling the tower before disappearing. Shaking his head, he walked from his room, his normally straight posture now slouched giving a defeated air around him as he went. He kept his eyes to the ground, numbly counting his steps as he went, avoiding looking at any dark corners or doorways, only seeing mocking, laughing faces there when he did.

**'** **Cedric the So So…'**

He flinched, remembering that that was the name his own father had given him. Though he had given Cedric the family wand after, the name always stuck with him, haunting him… Mocking him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

When he reached his tower, he frowned as he stood in the door. The smaller drawers were open, and some jars were tipped in the shelves, open. Cedric picked one jar up, reading the label and replacing the cork as he did so. With each bottle, pouch, and jar he placed back into their designated spots he grew more and more agitated. Mandrake Root, Moleyarrow, dried Balisse Fruit. It was when he was placing the last small jar on the shelf that he noticed one spot remained empty. A rare ingredient that was worth more than the jewels in his crown.  
Rage rolled off him as he searched the tower for the missing jar, with no success. Finally, he snatched up one of his may wands, his family wand being stored safely in his sleeping quarters, and raised it above his head.

_'_ _Spiritibus de caelo in terram? Unveil caput mihi rimatur, vera vestigat. Indica mihi, est prohibitos!'_

The spell fell from his mouth with easy as the symbols carved into his hands glowed and burned as the spell was cast, bathing the room and a glowing orange while the jars became a glowing red, revealing the tracking spells he had cast on each and every one of them. There was a red trail floating in the air and going out the window.

He stormed from the tower, screaming for his horse to be prepared, in injured hand forgotten, the swollen, painful, lavender skin forgotten in favor of his anger.

Someone had stolen from him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o


	19. Brewing pt.2

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sofia worked in the kitchen as her mother worked the shop.

The memory of the uncomfortable dinner played in her mind as she slipped a tray of cookie dough into the wood-burning oven while she watched a small pot on the stove. Frowning she went to it and opened the door so she could throw more wood in to feed the fire within. When she was sure there was enough, she closed to door and stirred the brew within as it came back to a full boil. She was waiting for Wormwood to return with some ingredients to finish it off.

Miranda had come in a few times to check on her but would leave to tend to the shop once more, not comfortable with the potion making and magic. Sofia just stirred, hoping that the potion would help Bailywick and his old aching joints. She just needed to keep it from burning or getting too cold while she waited on Ruby Hare fur for potency, having sent Wormwood out to find some for her. The Raven had been a real help in bringing her ingredients, for potions for many things. These potions now lined the shelves of a cabinet and a small shelf, the bottles sparkling and glowing depending on what its contents were. Bailywick sat by in a chair she had conjured, plush and comfortable for him to relax in as he groaned, the approaching rain storm causing his old joints to hurt, creak, and stiffen up.

A cawing sound signaled the Ravens return as it flew in through the window, haphazardly dropping a thick jar that had its cork sealed tightly by wax. She frowned as she read the jar's label with a raised eyebrow. Normally the brooding bird would bring a leaf here or a small stick and a beak full of whatever there but never had he brought a whole jar.

"Where did you find a whole jar Wormwood? I was expecting a few strands not this."

The raven just clicked grumpily at her and she just smiled as she broke the seal, plucked a few strands out and dropped them into the brew.

"Well, you will need to show me where you got it Wormwood so I can return it. Hope the owner doesn't mind missing a few strands."

The fur fizzled away, and she watched as the murky substance in the pot took on a clear raspberry color. Quickly she filled a flask and took it to Bailywick, handing it off and telling him to wait before drinking it, wanting it to cool before it was consumed.  
"When you do drink it only a teaspoon full okay? Too much can cause your joints to become like jelly for a whole day… Wouldn't want that, now would we?" She smiled and Bailywick returned it.

"It's almost tempting my Lady." He replied and Sofia frowned, shaking her head.

"Just Sofia please…"

He nodded sadly before closing his eyes and relaxing into the chair while Sofia stored the rest of her brew in a large ornate crystal bottle, one of her many gifts from the ceremony. When she placed it in the cupboard she turned to a large, leather-bound book she had been writing in. Already it was filled with drawing and notes for spells and potions that she had been developing or improving on, but most pages still, remained blank. Closing it she went to place it with her other books only to stop when she recognized the binding of a particular book she got from the enchanted library. She stared at it in silence before reaching out to take it down when there was a loud knock on the door. She froze and she listened to her mother made her way across the shop below to open the door where the frantic knocking continued.

o-o-o-o-o-o


	20. Snake Oil

o-o-o-o-o-o

The knocking grew into frantic banging, agitated and aggressive, until Miranda finally unlatched it, ready to crack it open to meet the frantic guest, only to have it forced wide.

Sofia rushed to the banister when she heard the door slam open and her mother. She stood there, looked down to see into the shop below and holding back a gasp at what she saw. What met her sight was a disheveled Cedric with two guards on either side of him looking nervous.

Cedric was breathing heavily as he stared Miranda down, one hand clasping and unclasping, while the other hung oddly at his side. Sofia gripped the wooden banister tightly as Wormwood made an escape to the shadows of the rafters above. Her heart pounded as she watched him, his eyes wide and almost wild as he sized her mother up. Her mother having backed up till the small of her back was pressed against the shop counter and she couldn't go any further.

"Where is Sofia, Miranda." He snarled at the women before him flinched but remained silent. When she didn't answer him, Cedric made to grab her with his good hand but froze when a voice sounded from above.

"I'm here my Lord," Sofia called and burning eyes flashed up to look at her. She startled for a moment, thinking she had seen them glow a deep purple just for a moment. But when he blinked, they were their normal deep brown. Cedric moved quickly toward the stairs and Miranda moved to stop him, but a guard restrained her. Miranda screamed, demanding Cedric to leave her daughter be but he ignored her, rushing up the stairs and made for Sofia who quickly took a few steps back, trying to keep some distance. But it didn't stop him from getting close, the tip of his long nose coming close to her own as his eyes bore into hers with a kind of fire that she wanted to escape from.

"Is something the matter my King?" Sofia asked, nervousness creeping into her voice as she leaned back, trying to see his face in its entirety. The sound of Wormwoods claws scraping against wood caught Cedric's attention and his head shot up, eyes locking directly with Wormwood who fluffed up and began to hiss, rocking back and forth on his chosen perch. Sofia took this chance to back up a step so that they weren't practically flush against each other.

"You use my own bird to STEAL from me? After I invited you into MY home, fully trusting you to- to…" Cedric couldn't finish his sentence, due to the fact that he was too angry and that he didn't know what he had expected of her. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and slowly turned his head back to her before allowing his eyes to scan the area.

He saw Baliywick watching from his chair, pale and frightened as he gripped a cane in his hands as if ready to defend himself. Continuing on, his eyes eventually found the jar left on the countertop. He quickly moved away from Sofia and snatched it up, examining it before he slammed it back down. He hadn't missed that the wax sealing the jar closed was now broken, and he turned on Sofia once more.

"You steal from me and use it! What did you use this for? A hex, a curse… A POISON?!" He snarled and Sofia flinched at the harshness in his voice.

"N-no my King. I used it in a medicinal brew of my own design… To alleviate the drinker of pain and discomfort." Sofia explained. She held up her personal book, having forgotten to place it on the shelf and Cedric snatched it from her, dropping it on the counter and began leafing through with his uninjured hand. Sofia pointed to the page with the potion, but he snarled at her to be silent and she did as told, backing away to give him space.

"And it never occurred to you that the ingredients belonged to someone else?" He snapped and Sofia was quick to answer.

"Wormwood would bring me ingredients that I was missing but normally he only brought what was needed. This is the first time he came back with a whole jar… I never stopped to think about where he was getting it all… I'm so sorry my Lord." Sofia said and he scoffed as he slammed the book closed. Cedric remained silent, hand resting on the cover as he sized her up from the corner of his eye. Sofia shivered when he suddenly smiled, his stiff posture relaxing as he turned toward her.

"Sofia," The way he said her name was too gentle and she clasped her hands to her chest as her heart slammed against her chest. "I know you have not been back long, having trained and lived in that little stain of a town called Kaplica. But were you aware that is the only place where magic can be practiced? Being located directly on the border I cannot enforce laws upon it without causing a war with Galdiz." He moved toward Sofia and she remained standing rigidly in place, swallowing when he was within arm's reach of her. Wormwood continued to growl from his perch above. "I, being King, can practice my magic of course, but any other doing so is a threat to me, you understand do you not, Sofia the Simple?"

"My Lord I was not aware… But I do understand the reasoning behind such laws." Sofia said quietly. She was now beginning to hate that name, seeing the pure mockery behind being called 'simple', but still, she remained silent, feeling that the question, wasn't really a question for her to answer. Cedric held his injured hand behind his back, trying to stretch the swollen fingers outward but they didn't respond without causing pain. He eyed Sofia, seeing the fear but was somewhat impressed by how she held herself together. At this point, any normal citizen would be begging for forgiveness or for him to show mercy. But she remained silent and did not beg nor cry in an attempt to soften him.

_**'** **Just kill her… She is obviously lying, she knew the laws and she still practiced magic, and right outside your castle no less…'** _

'NO. No no no… They still love her, if I harm her then I would lose the trust I have managed to cultivate from the locals… I can't risk that.'

_**'** **You don't need their trust nor their support. All you need is their fear to keep them in line and with that Amulet around your neck, you have more than enough power to do so.'**_ The wraith was right, with the Amulet he had more magic than any other could dream of.

'No… No, I need their trust to ensure my place as King lasts."

_**'** **Then test her! If her skill does prove significant, keep her close, watch her, monitor her actions, her spells, and her time.'** _

Sofia had become confused as she watched him. He was muttering to himself, eyes glazing over and tilting his head this way and that as if listening to something. His mouth turning down in a deep frown at one point and he shook his head slightly. When he blinked, she saw him come out of his strange daze and he focused once more, clearing his throat.

"Punishment will be inevitable for your transgression here Sofia… Normally time imprisoned within the castles dungeon followed by a branding for all to see what your crime was…" He could see her beginning to tremble now and Mirandas screaming escalated from the shop below. The sound was really beginning to grate on his nerves. He was trying to rack his brain for something he could have her do. Something he could begin measuring her skills with and the ache in his hand gave him what he needed.

"BUT… Your punishment will be lessened depending on how well you perform. You say your brew can lessen pain and discomfort. Honestly, I have my doubts about its effectiveness and I would hate to think that MY property was used in snake oil." He was confident that the young sorceress didn't have the skill for potion brewing, a skill, not even the great Goodwin excelled in.

"A… Are you in pain my Lord?" She questioned, not wanting to give him any of her brews if he wasn't. He was slow to move but held out his injured hand. It was so swollen now the glove wouldn't come off and the bruising was still lavender from his failed attempt to heal it, though the edges of the bruising were now a strand orange color which caused him to really be concerned for what he had done to it.

"Wha… What did you DO?" She gasped, reaching out to touch it but he quickly moved it out of her reach.

" **IT DOESN'T MATTER!** " He snarled and she drew her own hand back quickly.

"I need to see it to decide what to give you my Lord… I can't just give you anything it could make you ill." She reasoned and Cedric eyed her as he held out his hand once more. She watched him as she took his arms gently and when he didn't shy away, she began examining it, pulling at the glove and trying to remove it without hurting him. "Will you permit me to use magic to remove the glove or will I have to cut it off?" Sofia asked. She took note that her mother's screams had stopped and wondered what the guards had done to her.

"Use your wand… But any wrong move and I shall remove your hands." He warned and Sofia nodded. She pulled out her wand and very carefully ran the tip over the fabric.

_"_ cadunt seorsum _."_ She whispered the spell. The sound causing a shiver to run up Cedrics spine as he stared at the wand tip.

Cedric watched the threads fade away at the seams and his glove fall apart. Now freed from the glove, the rest of his hand finished swelling with the sudden flow of blood that wasn't being restricted anymore. Air hissed pass his clenched teeth as the throbbing returned and Sofia watched him for a sign of him changing his mind but he didn't and she continued, running her fingertips lightly along the back of his hand, feeding her magic into his hand and assessing the damage.

"You can't move your fingers can you."

Cedric met her eyes and knew she wasn't asking a question just by the look in her eyes. Sofia moved around him and retrieved the crystal bottle that held the brew she had made and a single spoon.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Down below Miranda had been forced into a chair and the two guards towered over her in silence. All three jumped when they heard a loud thump from above, looking up in confusion.


	21. Reunion

The foothills of Pyrecrest and Mistbush were alive with action as scouting parties returned with supplies from supporters and news on what was happening within the kingdom and all throughout Enchansia. Amber worked with Ruby in her forge as she melted down ores into ingots for future weapons, Tilly worked with other women as they made their way into Mistbush forest to forge, and Bartleby worked with the rebel recruits in training, his and Tilly's now ten-year-old son, Peter, joining in the swordplay. Gerald, his little brother, pouted on a rock, angry that he wasn't allowed to play with them like his big brother got to.

He hadn't moved from that rock all morning, hoping his father would give in and let him join but now the sun was high the day was warm and still he sat, his silent father still not relenting. But the sound of a horn being blown drew him from his brooding behavior as he and everyone else looked up to watch as a black stallion crested the hills with a familiar blonde man riding astride it.

"James is back!" He shouted, running to meet the approaching rebel prince and forgetting his previous behavior.

Amber emerged from the hidden forge when she heard the commotion and when she did, she stood, smiling as she watched her Brother bring the black horse to a stop beside the trees to the forest where it was taken by two rebel knights to be tethered out of sight with the other horses they kept. Gerald greeted James with a hug and James laughed and picked the boy up with a halfhearted laugh.

"James, where have you been! You said you would show me how to track but you never came back with the others!" The little boy snapped, and James laughed.

"I ended up staying with an old friend for a while, but I promise I'll show you how to track ok… Now I need to go see Amber so go and play okay?" He placed the boy down and walked away, heading in the directions of his and Ambers own hidden hut. Upon entering she found Amber absent and seated himself at the crude wooden table, knowing she would be along soon. This assumption was proven correct when Amber entered and seated herself across from him.

"What have I missed." His voice was demanding, and Ambers' eyes narrowed.

"Don't take that tone with me, James, I'm not your steward nor your servant here to give you what you want when you demand it." She snarled and James scowled. Amber breathed deeply to calm herself before speaking again. "Now to start this off with some civility before getting straight to business… Welcome back… We all missed you… I was worried."

James's softened and he gave a weak smile. He almost missed being scolded by his sister about his lackluster manners and cold greeting… Almost.

"Thank you, Amber… I missed everyone here as well. Now, please bring me up to date on what I have missed."

Amber sighed and leaned back in her chair before speaking.

"A few new young men have found us and joined our ranks, Sir Bartleby is training them as we speak along with his eldest son who joined them four days ago. He shows great promise and skill already for a ten-year-old. Three days ago, one of our spies reported on an incident that was a perfect chance to take out Cedric-"

"And judging by your tone of voice you nor he took any steps to take that chance," James growled and Amber sighed. She knew this would have been his reaction when given the news. Anger for not being here for the chance, anger that she hadn't taken the chance in his place, and anger that the spy hadn't taken the chance his or her self.

"There was a complication…" She looked at James to see he was staring, waiting for the explanation, though his face was turning red from ill contained anger that was only growing. "Sofia was in the middle of it."

Amber said it quick, as if trying to push the blame off herself as quickly as she could. It reminded her of when she was a child and something would happen, 'it was James' Or 'it was Sofia'. Now once more she felt like she was playing the blame game just like then, only it wasn't a game nor a lie. James's face showed surprise and he leaned back in his seat, processing the information given to him. The redness in his face fading away as his anger subsided to complete shock.

"Sofia is back?" He asked and Amber nodded, he then smiled and stood. "This is great she's back! We can contact her and get her to join us again! We can avenge Dad, all three of us!"

"JAMES… It's not that simple." Amber snapped and James calmed, frowning at her. "From what I had been told she was in trouble for stealing from him and then she drugged him-"

"Sofia stealing? That's a laugh, from what I can remember Sofia would never steal anything from anyone… Not even from HIM." James scoffed and then he looked excited again. "But if she did drug him, did she try and kill him?!" James sounded excited but Amber shook her head and tapped her fingers on the table.

"No… In fact, she voluntarily allowed herself to be arrested and when Cedric could move and speak again… He had her locked up."

"If she's in the dungeon it should be easy to get her out, we have done it be-"

"James, he put her in his old tower…" Amber sighed and James just looked confused and then angry once more.

"The TOWER! His TOWER!? Is there any way to get her out of there? I mean the dungeon is easier because its nowhere near where he sleeps, all we have to do is get our spy to let her out and sneak her to the gate were we… Wait… I thought Sofia was becoming a sorceress! You know, learning under the Great Goodwin!"

"She did James…" Amber sighed and watched as he began to pace around, huffing and kicking at the chairs and table. James never approved of Sofia's determination to learn magic, while she herself wasn't happy for Sofia's choice, she supported her and encouraged her to go with the Goodwin's to learn.

"Then why is she letting him do this!?" He shouted and Amber stood, slamming her hands on the table, ignoring the stinging in her palms.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW JAMES! STOP SCREAMING AT ME OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL NEED LUCINDA TO HEAL YOU!" Ambers shrill voice silenced him, and he sat once more, face scrunched up in an almost humorous frown if the situation allowed room for humor.

"Ok… Ok… The bright side she isn't in the cold, rat infested, drippy dungeon. Instead, she's in a nice room full of dusty books, and whatever else is in there." James sighed loudly and he didn't miss the look from Amber. "I only remember a lot of books."

They sat in silence as they thought of their adoptive sister being locked away, they had to figure something out.


	22. Get Out

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sofia sat comfortably in an old chair at the newly cleaned writing desk as she scribbled away on parchment of paper. It had been three days since she had been brought here and not once had Cedric come to visit her, though a maidservant had been by to see her three times a day to bring her food, clean any linens and even fetch her whatever she needed. Cedric had had many of his old things, extra wands, valuable rare ingredients, and much more packed up and removed. Sofia didn't mind for this just allowed her more room to place her own things within the large circular room, once the maidservant fetched what she could when asked. Sofia had been sure she would be locked in the dungeon after Cedric had gained the ability to move once again, Sofia having given him a little more of the brew than she should have. But instead, she was placed here, imprisoned in comfort and, extremely bored. Though she had, to be honest, the old tower room was preferable to the dungeon but still;

_A cage was still a cage, even a gilded one._

Looking around the old room it would be hard to believe it had once been Cedric's old messy workshop. The armoire was filled with vibrant dresses, and boxes of her jewelry while the once vacant corners of the room were now piled high with colorful fabrics. Cedric's old changing screen was moved to the west side now, blocking a wooden washtub from view along with a small table piled high with clean fluffy towels, and large chunks of scented soaps meant just for her. The old work table was just the same with its small caldron and vials, but nothing was being heated or brewed now. On the stand where Cedric once kept his main spellbook, Sofia now had her own, open to a blank page she hoped to dedicate to a new spell she was working on; if she ever got her personal wand back.

Finally, the second floor, now home not only to a large window still but also a bed big enough for a person and a half, piled high with warm blankets and plush pillows. A curtain had been added to the floor above so it could be blocked from prying eyes from below if she so wished. But so far, she found no need for such a thing since she was without the pleasure of visitors, as mentioned before. Beside her, as she wrote was a tray of breakfast pastries, the crust flaky and warm with a delicious jam filling, though she had only been able to eat half of what was given, preferring a more balanced meal that wasn't so sweet.

Sofia finished the notes she took, closing the massive tome she had been referencing with a heavy sigh as she leaned back. Wormwood clicking from his old perch and she looked at him with a smile.

"What? It's not like you can't leave when you want, the window is right there." She gestured to the window above them and he just clicked once more. Looking at the ceiling, Sofia kicked off the writing desk which caused her to spin around, her hair billowing out and the blood rushing to her head as she watched the stonework become a blurred dark grey canvas. She laughed half-heartedly at the sensation, finding some fun in it for the moment, but it soon faded, and she sighed as the chair slowed to a stop. Standing she moved to pick a new book from the shelves but stumbled instead as her head continued to spin from the chair. Once she got her baring's again, she selected a book and began to read.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Day eight and still she hadn't seen Cedric though when she had asked if she could have creamed wheat instead of the sugary pastries for breakfast, she was given just that. The tray left for her while she slept was a bowl of creamed wheat with smaller dishes filled with berries and a little pot of honey. After breakfast, she found that the tub had been filled and she was more than happy to relax in the water. Stripping down and stepping in, she sunk into the warm water and propped a book on her knees. With a sigh she began to read the history of magical artifacts, humming to herself as she did so, wishing she had some bath oils but was content with what she was given.

Sofia had become so engrossed in the book she no longer paid attention to what went on around her. The book now rested on her chest and her legs were propped up on the rim of the tub. The water now heated with magic to help her relax more as she read.

She never heard the door open…

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cedric rolled over in his bed breathing heavily and gripping the sheets tightly, drawing them tighter and closer as if they would bring comfort. His hair plastered to his forehead by sweat and teeth clenching and unclenching. The sight was unsettling to the servant that placed the tray holding his breakfast on his bedside table. She knew waking him wouldn't be wise on the account that he becomes violent when woken from such dreams, and she didn't want a repeat of the breakfast incident. The maid shivered at the memory of being held firmly by Cedric as he made her take a bite of his breakfast to make a point. The possibility of the food having been poisoned on her watch left her with an impression that will never leave her, along with a slight scar on her tongue from his fork jabbing it to roughly.

She looked to Cedric, seeing his face contort for a moment and his brow drawing down before relaxing, though the death grip he had on his sheets remained. The maid was quick to continue her chores around his room. Open half the curtain to allow sunlight in, set out some clean clothes for him to change into when ready, collect any dirty garments left on the floor. She was in the middle of the final task, collecting the clothes from the floor and remembering his stint with the sock she had missed once before. She sighed quietly as she picked up the final piece of clothing and placed it in her basket. When she turned, she jumped and gasped when she found Cedric wide awake lying on his side, eyes staring at her with evident distaste at her presence. Quickly she bowed and greeted him, apologizing for her presence in his room, even though she was supposed to be there and him waking up earlier than he normally did wasn't her fault.

Cedric said nothing to the maid as he sat up and, once more, left the poor women to remain in a bowed position, waiting for him to acknowlege her and tell her to leave. Her spine screamed in discomfort and the muscles in her back burned. Cedric couldn't care less about the maid standing in his room. He just sat there running the tips of his fingers over his face, neck, and arms in a searching manner, images from his night terror flashing through his mind as he did so. He found no blood, no rotting skin, nothing and he exhaled in relief before he allowed the fingers of his right hand to brush against the chain to the amulet. He felt the warmed metal feeling numb, devoid of the relief he normally felt when feeling it. When he finally focused back on the maid he grimaced when he took her in and glanced around the room. Breakfast on his side table, all clothes picked up and a clean set placed out for him.

"You may go." He said and the maid rushed out as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and shivered when his bare feet touched the cold stone. Slowly he rubbed his face, wishing he could just roll over and go back to sleep but he knew he needed to get ready for the day and stood, ignoring his breakfast as he went on to bath and dress.

He struggled to keep his eyes open, wanting to avoid the decaying face of Roland, an image that remained burned to the inside of his eyelids and saw each time be blinked. When he was done, he left his room to find the guard made steward standing outside waiting for him, fully prepared to deliver his schedule for the day. Not wanting to hear him talk Cedric just demanded for the written schedule before walking away to bar himself in the study with the documents that needed reading and signing.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Time slid by as Cedric read through paper after paper, most being requests from the citizens about reforming trade with the other Kingdoms, but he would quickly cast those aside, irritation growing with each one. Others were petitions to have roads repaired or recommendations for funding for businesses that are struggling to remain open due to owed debt. The latter Cedric scoffed at since the debt was owed to him, to begin with. Sitting straight Cedric looked to his left where he had placed the signed papers, and then to his right where he had lazily cast the ones, he deemed unimportant. They caused uncertainty in his choices and he cast his eyes away in favor of the door across from him.

_**'…** _ _**Cedric.'** _

He flinched and shook his head, looking back to the papers before him and began to read once more but still, his eyes slid back to the papers, thinking about his choices. Since gaining a minuscule amount of trust from the people, he finds himself wishing to hold to it and cultivate it. Yet he understood he couldn't just give them everything! To pander to every single demand given by them.

_**'** _ _**You owe them nothing.'** _

Cedric shook his head again and dropped his quill to press his fingers to his temple with a grimace as he tried his best to push the nagging voice back in favor for his own.

_**'** _ _**You are growing soft Cedric… You will never escape 'his' shadow this way.'** _

Cedric slammed his hands down on the desk and the sudden sting in his palms helped push the voice away. He blinked in slight surprise as he looked at his palms, the sting easing into a numb pulsing feeling. Swallowing he looked back at all the papers, mind turning over what he had chosen to sign and finally grunted in defeat.

Pushing away from the desk and standing Cedric collected the papers in his hands and quickly left, startling the 'steward' standing just outside the door. Gripping the papers in his hands he walked through the halls with a brisk stride that forced the 'steward' to quicken his own steps to keep up.

"Did you finish with the papers my Lord? I can take them for you so you can-"

"Be quiet." The walked in silence then.

Cedric stared straight ahead as he began to ascend the stairs that headed up into darkness, the sconces on the wall remaining unlit and devoiding the passageway of warmth. He faltered in his steps then, eyes locking with the darkness and a tremor coursing through his body at the sight. He had spent so long avoiding the dark that the prospect of walking into it rooted his feet to the stone beneath them.

"I will light the way my Lord just give me a-" The 'steward fell silent when he saw Cedric give a stiff step forward. He watched the Magi Kings back stiffen as he did so but continued to press forward despite it, moving up into the darkness and out of sight.

He decided he would wait for the King to return, not wanting to risk his own skin by being to close if and when he fell into a fit of madness. Somthing that always seemed to happen when near or surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Cedric reached the top of the stairs and stopped before the door that led to his old workshop. He stared at the wood and gripped the papers in them shaking as he was too aware of the shadow around him and of the wraith of Roland grinning at him. Swallowing he pulled a key, one of two, from his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it wide.

He was surprised by the warmth that washed over him and at what awaited him inside.

The former Princess had made it her own space, making it feel more like a home than a prison. His eyes roved over the 'new' books and decorations. The dresses in the armoire and the desk covered in neat stacks of papers filled with notes. Not seeing his 'guest' Cedric assumed she was up on the second-floor sleeping and moved further into the room, curious about the notes and saddled up close to the desk to peak at the topmost page. From what he could tell it looked like some kind of spell, but not one he recognized and just seeing the first page didn't tell him what it was for. He reached for the papers only to freeze when he heard the sound of water sloshing around and his head snapped around. From where he stood he had a clear view of Sofia. A sight otherwise blocked by the changing screen when you first entered the room.

His eyes locked with Sofia's for the briefest of moments before he really took in what was happening. She was in the tub with a book and from where he was standing he had a perfect view of her, though as she was now sitting straight up, the book she held covered her chest and her bent knees covered the rest of her... Cedric was still all too aware of her nakedness. All too aware that this is the most he has ever seen of the young sorceress and it causes his mind race. Thoughts and a cocktail of emotions crashing through him to quickly to process what he should say or what he should be doing in this situation.

The look of horror on her face only made the horror and shock he felt worse.

"I… I thought you were up on the-" He began to speak but couldn't finish.

"… Get out…"

That got him moving.

It didn't even anger him that her voice had raised slightly, and she had ordered him. He took it as his escape and made use of it to flee back out into the shadow covered passage and slam the door closed as quickly as he could. Now that he didn't see her, he could think much clearer now and he called through the door.

"I wish to discuss some things with you… I shall wait here until you are decent." He called, looking to his papers and realizing he has clenched his hand into a fist and ruined them. He sighed and tried to flatten them as best he could as he waited, still trying to bring focus to his thoughts once more as he did this, but failed miserably. Breathing heavily he reached for the chain to the amulet, pulling it free and using the smooth surface of the stone as a focal point to calm his mind. Closing his eyes and rubbing the cool surface with his thumb.

When his mind was clearer he returned to the papers, flattening them back out until he heard Sofia's voice call from the other side of the door. Straightening up, he reached for the handle and pushed the door open once more.


	23. Redifined

Cedric stood in the doorway as he stared at Sofia who stood beside a stool that was moved near the desk. She wore a high-necked black gown now and her hair hung in wet clumps down her back as she curtsied.

"My King, you honor me with your presence." She said and Cedric inhaled deeply as he drew himself up to stand taller, chest slightly puffing out as he did so.

"Please sit Sofia… I will try and keep this meeting short."

He watched Sofia seat herself on the stool, leaving the comfortable chair at the desk for him to take. Cedric hesitated but strode over and sat, crossing his legs and looking at the wrinkled papers in his hands. He stared at them, mind working through how to present the problem without seeming desperate or like an invalid when it came to making choices, yet nothing came to mind. Swallowing he found his throat dry and wondered when the last time he had a drink was and his fingers twitched at the thought to summon something to quench his thirst but thought better of it when he remembered the last time he involved wine in her presence.

"My Lord?"

Cedric's eyes snapped to Sofia who looked relaxed, but her eyes shown with the remains of shock and embarrassment from what had happened between them. Seeing this he was almost relieved that it wasn't only him suffering from the encounter and wishing to be far from here. Clearing his throat, he shifted so he could rest his elbow on the arm of the chair and held the papers out to Sofia.

"I want your opinion… I would like you to organize these by what you feel is the most important to least." He said and Sofia hesitantly took the papers from him and began to read.

"May I ask… Why?" She said looking up and she didn't miss how he stiffened at the question. "I will say the answer is a 'No'." She said quietly and looked back at the papers and began to read. As she engrossed herself in the writings Cedric's eyes wandered around the room until they fell on the stack of notes on the desk once more and after a quick glance to Sofia, he picked them up. Placing the first page aside he began to study the second with interest still trying to figure out what kind of spell she was trying to make.

The silence crept onward as they read, the thought that Sofia wouldn't want to show her notes to him never crossed his mind as he continued to the seventh page, realizing the purpose of the spell was to help preserve resources longer. It seemed her goal was to make the freshness and taste of an object last at least two years but so far, she was unsure if it would work. He frowned, realizing how useful it would be, knowing it would make the use of salt as a preservative obsolete. He stopped reading then and looked up at the wall with a frown as his mind worked.

_When was the last time he had salt on his food?_

"Finished my Lord."

Cedric jumped and quickly put the notes back on the desk, feeling like a child caught sneaking desert from the kitchens at that moment and he cleared his throat. Sofia obviously saw he was reading her work but said nothing as she held the papers to him to examine. He did so and found that the first two were the requests to fix two separate roads. It was the third one he scowled at and he looked at her. The third was a petition to amend trade with the Kingdom of Corinthia.

"Tell me Sofia… Why would you put a trade petition as one of the more important items to sign?" He asked and Cedric himself didn't miss the displeased growl that came with his words.

"There is no ulterior motive I assure you, my King. Trade is an important aspect for any Kingdom and Corinthia is a small Kingdom rich with farmland so it gives us access to certain grown herbs, and foods that we would otherwise have no access to. Then is the issue of our closest coastal ports being much further away, one only accessible by traveling through the Mistbush Forest which as of late has had bandits take up residence. Yes we have a port locally but due to being so far inland we are at risk for snow and more often than not we gain quite a large amount of ice during the winters making it hard for any boats to fish;

Opening trade back up with Corinthia would allow us to regain use of our old trade port there and bring back more fish to our diets… Corinthia is a small Kingdom with minimal military presence my Lord. With Enchancia between them and the larger more military focused Kingdoms like Tangu, Kaldune, and Wei-ling it is the best Kingdom to start with… You also need allies…"

Her words angered him.

His agitation shown openly on his face and the way he held himself as he sat in the old chair and she could see it. But he didn't take his eyes from the paper once as she spoke about the reasons behind it. His left hand pressed to his chest and gripped the fabric there and Sofia's eyes drifted down to it and her breath caught as she took in the obvious outline of a small chain from under his shirt.

"Would…"

Sofia's eyes shot back to Cedric's face when he spoke and saw him struggling with his irritation toward the prospect with opening the trade and in turn, opening a portion of the border.

"Would Corinthia by chance… Have a hand in trading salt?"

"Salt?" There was evident confusion in her voice, but Cedric didn't repeat himself as he waited for her to answer. "If… If salt is all you want, then I would recommend either Rudistan or Tangu but any trade with them would be… Dangerous… But I am sure Enchansia can get plenty through Corinthia since their trade routes to Rudistan are still open and it will allow you to keep most of the border closed."

Cedric nodded and then frowned as he thought. She wasn't comfortable with the sudden silence but continued to watch him as he reread the paper before him and then to her surprise, he took up her quill and placed his signature on the top five pages. One being trade with Corinthia.

"Sofia I am placing a great amount of trust in you for this… In saying that I wish to extend to you an… Advisory role."

Cedric watched her face as it paled, and her lips parted as if to speak but no sound came. No doubt she had heard of the deaths of those who were placed in positions so close to him and the prospect terrified her.

"I… Do not hold an affinity for talking to people and I need… Some assistance in this respect. You would have supervised access to records, documents such as these… You would write my speeches for me AND…" He watched her, studying her reaction as he leaned forward. "You will have the freedom to continue your magic… Within reason… I do not wish to be made a drooling mess upon the floor again."

"What would I be? Your Steward? Your Advisor? Your 'Royal Sorceress'?"

Cedric was silent, resting his head on his hand as he thought.

"Think of it more of a role without a title. But if you wish for one, pick one and it will be yours without complaint. Though I do find humor that the 'Sorcerer King' would need a 'Royal Sorcerer'."

Cedric gave a dry laugh that was met by Sofia's own weak one. She had to agree there was some humor, but the danger of the whole situation was far too real for her.

"Well then maybe it is time for that title to be redefined." She said and Cedric grinned at her. She watched his hand move and a loud click brought her focus to the key that he placed on the table.

"I will retrieve the second key from the servants… This room is your domain now and I expect you to use it wisely… I will also be watching your every move and who you interact with… Don't squander what little trust I am placing on you Sofia the Simple… I would hate for such promise to be snuffed out."

With that he stood, collecting his papers and swiftly left, leaving a stunned and uncertain Sofia behind him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

He was able to move through the dark stairwell with more ease than before, his mind more focused on the newest member of his staff. He was very aware that she hadn't said yes but was certain she wouldn't refuse. When he reached the bottom, she gave the papers to the man waiting for him without a glance.

"Finish these and then return to your post as a guard. After today you shall not be needed as my Steward." He said and he didn't miss the sigh of relief the man gave when he received this news.


	24. Change in Routine

Cedric did as he said he would and retrieved the extra key from the maidservant that tended to Sofia every day since she arrived. No questions were asked, and everyone went about their chores as if nothing was different.

The maidservant went back to Sofia's room at lunch with a tray of food, a stack of papers, and a long thin wooden box. The box was from Cedric with the order that it be delivered to the young sorceress and for no one to open it till then. When the maidservant found the door ajar, she announced her presence and entered greeting Sofia who smiled at her and greeted her happily, thanking her for the lunch.

"My Lady, the King wished for me to deliver this to you." She said and picked the long box up from the tray and held it out. Sofia blinked, stood and reached for the box, lifting the small latch and raising the lid to look inside it, letting out a slow breath before lifting the wand from inside. The oak wood familiar under her fingers as she studied the vine and leaf decoration around the grip and the large crystal embedded into the bottom of the grip. She could see the surface was well taken care of and freshly polished as the wood reflected the light from the window above.

"Thank you very much, it's nice to have this back," Sofia said and she placed the wand back in the box and sat it on the desk. She then excused the maidservant who curtsied and left to go continue her other chores.

Sofia picked up the stack of papers and looked at the first one and saw it was a list showing her responsibilities and what time he needed certain things. Sighing she sat and began reading, reorganizing, and modifying what was placed before her.

All while wondering what she had been pulled into.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sofia woke early before her breakfast had arrived and cleaned and dressed in another black gown with a smart periwinkle coat over it. Her hair curled tightly and pinned up in a pile on top of her head and held in place with a sparkling jeweled comb. She left her room, wand tucked into her coat and papers tucked under her arm as she briskly walked through the halls. Her first stop was in the kitchens, directing them to set the dining hall for breakfast while she had the servant who normally took Cedric his breakfast follow her directly to the Royal chambers. The terror on the maids face the entire way was evident but Sofia was set in her choice to help Cedric get things done.

Upon entering the room Sofia was shocked by the sight of the stacks of books all over the room. She looked to the maid and pointed to the curtain as she took up a position at the foot of the bed, ready for the outburst that was going to follow. The maid swallowed as she threw the curtain open fully, flooding the room with the early morning sun and startling the sleeping Cedric awake. He bolted up, squinting at the maid and then Sofia as he processed what was going on, his face morphing into an expression of sheer rage.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He snarled as he focused his blurry, sleep heavy vision on Sofia.

"Good morning my Lord," Sofia said calmly and looked down at the papers in her hands, avoiding the angry gaze. "I have your schedule for today and have the kitchen staff preparing your breakfast in the dining hall. While you eat there are some papers that will-"

**_"_ ** **_What are you doing in here Sofia?!"_ **

Sofia fell silent and looked up at Cedric with a nervousness that had her shaking where she stood, but she didn't look away.

"Doing my job my Lord." She said and his eyes narrowed as she held out a piece of parchment to him. He leaned forward and snatched it from her to look it over. He blanched at the organized schedule that was written in elegant looping handwriting. His whole day was filled to the brim with busy work! Even during his meal times!

"Looking at everything that needs to be done we need to have you awake and moving at an appropriate time. Now you will be taking your breakfast in the dining hall and while you eat you have some more papers to sign and place your seal… Which brings the issue… You never picked out your own seal so while you bathe and dress, I will be sending for some sketches of options to pick from, I'll also include samples of fabrics for new drapery… The walls are so bare and depressing no wonder everyone is so bitter…" Cedric grunted at this but Sofia continued talking like he didn't make a sound.

"They should arrive this afternoon and you can pick from them while you meet with a representative from the village to discuss the repairs to be made to the roads. You do not have any speeches scheduled yet, but I am already composing a letter to Corinthia that will eventually need your approval. How they respond will determine what direction we will go when it comes to meeting, and negotiation the new trade agreements... Pray that their response is favorable."

Cedric sat hunched over, elbows on his knees and head resting in his hands as he struggled to push the sleep from his mind. With an exasperated groan, he stood from the bed and stretched, causing his spine to crack and joints to pop loudly. He had stopped listening and was unaware that Sofia was now silent, blinking in surprise at his appearance as he made his way toward the washroom to bathe. She studied his shirtless form and realized that granted he looked better than he did when he had gone to her of age ceremony, he was still thin. Skin pulled tight over lanky muscle and the sharp edges of bone, emphasizing his spine, ribs, and collarbone. She made a note to notify the kitchen to incorporate more protein and carbs into his diet.

Sofia's train of thought secede when she saw the silver chain wrapped around his neck and ending with the large dark gem resting on his chest. Sofia licked her lips, remembering the day it was taken from her and she felt the darkness creep into her mind. Blinking back the tears trying to come she looked back to her papers and cleared her throat.

"I will leave now and check on breakfast," Sofia reported and Cedric just grunted bitterly, watching her leave.

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

In the kitchen, Sofia directed for them to make some changes when she saw the same jam filled pastries being prepared as always. Instead, there were thick slices of ham with biscuits and eggs. When she found they sat the table with wine she sent it away in favor of water and juice. Only to discover that the kitchen didn't have any juice in stock, so she used her wand to conjure it.

When Cedric arrived Sofia noted his attire, a grey undershirt, dark green vest, and black trousers, simple but refined with the vests swirling embroidery and silver buttons.

Cedric took his seat and frowned at the spread before him. It wasn't his usual and the massive changes being forced on him were souring his mood more and more as time passed. But despite this he was still too tired to voice it as he reached to fill his plate, two servants filled two goblets, one with water the other juice. He stared at the food on his plate before waving a servant over, a young male standing against the wall came forward quickly. Sofia watched knowing what would happen, having seen her former stepfather do it during large events, while Cedric did it out of paranoia for being presented something new. He had the servant taste test the food to be sure there was no poison. Once Cedric was satisfied that the young man wasn't going to drop dead, he began to eat himself.

Sofia sat to work as he ate, setting an ink well beside him and taking up a position at his side as to begin to read through papers and placing them down to be signed. This was slow going and continued long after he had finished eating and the servants carried his empty dishes away. He angled his chair and slumped in it as he stared disgruntle at the contents of the goblet in his hand, swirling clear pink juice around before he ran a finger around the rim. The liquid darkening into a deep burgundy and the smell of a well-aged red met his nose. He sighed happily and went to raise it to his lips only to have it taken. Sofia's delicate hand brushed his as she took the silver cup from him and sat it out of reach and pushed another paper toward him.

"It is unwise to begin drinking this early my Lord, you still need to meet with the representative, go over the samples for the drapery and pick a design for your personal seal. Then you will have free time for-"

Sofia fell silent when a guard hurried over with a folded message that had been delivered at the front gate and she thanked him. Cedric watched her frown and click her tongue as she looked it over with a creased brow.

"There are some villagers requesting an audience… I am sure is plenty of time to meet with them before the-"

"No…" Cedric said firmly, and he leaned forward for the goblet which Sofia quickly took up.

"My King you need to-"

" **I do not NEED to do ANYTHING**." He snapped as he stood and snatched the wine from Sofia. " **I have gone along with your changes thus far because I know you are just doing the job, I assigned you. But I will NOT be forced to pander to every signal crooked-nosed knave that demands my time!** "

He drained his goblet without breaking eye contact with her then slammed it down.

"We will continue with the original schedule you had planned… No deviations."

Sofia remained rooted to the spot as Cedric walked around her and left. She exhaled; her breath slow as it escaped through her lips. Her hands now rest on the surface of the table, bracing against it and holding her weight as she waited for her nerves to settle once more. She hadn't looked away from his eyes once during his rant.

She had seen it.


	25. Change in Routine Pt.2

Sofia stood by as Cedric conversed with the village representative, giving signs to the man when he was unsure how to explain or ask something of the Magi King. Cedric focused his gaze on the sketches in his hands as he talked and listened, trying to figure out which he felt would suit him for his Royal crest. One he ripped up with a scowl, the rearing Pegasus reminding him of the original crest. When the villager left with their permits for construction Cedric ripped another sketch in half and place the desired part over a different sketch before waving Sofia over. She looked down at what he had done and nodded, not wanting to argue his choice. She watched him wave his hand, saving time and having the papers fold in on itself and change into a stamp made of dark wood. Sofia picked it up by the handle and turned it over to find that the crest was present on its bottom.

"You said there would be samples to choose from for drapery…" Cedric sighed, and Sofia blinked before remembering the fabric samples. Quickly she laid out the strips of fabrics before him to look at. He was quick to just toss some colors at her, the colors being a Dark Grey, Wine, and a shimmering Silver. With that, he stood and looked at her.

"If that is all I will be busy brewing some draughts… I don't want to be disturbed." He left her there, holding the fabrics and looking at them with a frown as she looked back at the seal, trying to figure out what should go were. When she heard the door closed, she sank into the chair and held her head in her hands, allowing herself to finally 'feel', to let her emotions loose and to allow the tears to come. The confrontation from the dining hall still fresh in her mind, Cedrics eyes still a fresh and clear image when she closed her eyes. Their usual shifting brown color turning a shocking purple for a moment when his anger was high.

He was always angry, always stressed, always on the edge… Paranoid, fearful… Violent…

"A curse… That's what it is… A curse… Why didn't I see it before, it's the damn Amulet of Avalor, why wouldn't it curse him for what he did…" She mumbled to herself as she looked at the fabrics and seal. Aside from the silver, she hated the dark colors Cedric had chosen, feeling they were depressing. But still, it would be better than staring at barren walls day in and day out. Looking at the wine-colored fabric she pulled her wand from her jacket and tapped her sleeve, it's periwinkle color changing to wine to better match the color scheme that will be decorating the castle soon.

With a heavy sigh, she stood, collected everything in her arms and began to make the long trek back to 'her' tower. As she went, she looked at a group of maids that were dusting the suits of armor, giving a slight smile and a wave as she went, only to bump into one coming out of a room to her left. Pausing to apologize she went still, locking eyes with the pair that were behind a set of thick-rimmed glasses. The maid's eyes narrowed as she took in Sofia and her mouth set in a pressed lip frown before she spoke.

"Sofia?"

"… Jade?" Sofia returned in the same questioning tone.  
"Sofia what are you doing here I thought you escaped with James and Amber." Jade hissed and looked around as if Cedric would emerge from the shadows or crawl down the walls like some demented creature.  
"I had left with them, yes, but we went separate ways. I haven't seen them in a long time… Why are you here I thought you moved to Rubastin." Sofia asked and Jade's lips pressed into a thin line again and Sofia could see the bitterness etched across her face.

"We did try but the borders closed before we could get across. So now I'm here working and surviving while the others are off scheming and risking everyone's lives, while those of us who wish to live with some relative speck of peace are here working."

Sofia blinked, surprised by her old friends' bitterness. She opened her mouth to speak but a guard called to her and they both turned to look.  
"I'm sorry Lady Sofia but the King is asking for your presence." He said and Sofia sighed.  
"Asking or demanding?"  
"Um… Demanding my Lady." The guard looked sheepish and Sofia looked at Jade who to her surprise was already walking down the hall without a goodbye.

"Very well I will go to him at once… Where is he?" She asked and the guard led the way.

To Sofia's surprise, Cedric had repurposed a guest room into his new workshop. When she announced her arrival, he hardly looked up from a large tome he was pouring over.

"What have you been doing." He said coldly. Sofia was surprised by this considering it hadn't been more than thirty minutes since she last saw him.  
"I… Rearranged paperwork organized the colors you chose for the drapery and I was talking to a maid when the guard found me." She said and he seemed satisfied with the answer since he didn't get angry.

"You changed your jacket…" He stated and she looked at it.  
"Yes… I felt it better for your staff to display the theme of your castle…" She said now making a mental note to change the servant's uniforms too. "I will also have the new drapes bearing your new crest ready in a few hours and hung… Is there anything else you wish done?" She asked and he finally looked up.

"My castle… Yes… Be sure to make sure everything matches; those suits of armor have been the same since…" He paused, realizing he was about to mention the former King and scowled. "They need to be updated…" He closed his book then and looked at her. It was an awkward silence as she waited for him to give her more orders, but he didn't say anything. Sofia kept her eyes on him, not wanting to look away, in case he suddenly turned violent, looking for the signs. She had been so focused she hadn't heard him speak and she blinked when she realized he had said something.

"What?" Sofia said lamely and she didn't miss Cedric's shoulders becoming tense, knowing he really did hate repeating himself.

"You… You are doing very well… THANK you for… Your hard work." It was like he was trying to pry the words from his own mouth with the way he talked. Sofia just swallowed and struggled to keep her expression blank as she curtsied very low to him.

"Thank you, your majesty." She said and Cedric quickly waved his hand in dismissal. She quickly left the room and when the door was firmly closed.

Unknown to them both the Amulet hidden beneath the front of Cedric's cloths glowed, pleased with the acknowledgment given, albite stiff and a little forced sounding.

The day moved on and when Cedric finally came out of his new workroom, he was met with a hall newly decorated in new drapes and the suits of armor made of dark glinting metal with edges decorated with swirling silver patters around the edges. The drapes were of a dark grey raven set onto a wine-colored background with a silver beak and talons, finished with a silver swirling pattern at the edges. The sight satisfied him, feeling it was a good representation of his power as a sorcerer without resorting to the gaudy bright colors of excessive gold and jewels.

He breathed, feeling lighter and more relaxed, the specter having not haunted him for several hours now.


	26. All is Calm

Sofia sat in her tower room.

She was exhausted!

Her feet sore from her heels, sweaty from her uniform, drained from casting small spell after small spell. Normally casting was easy like 'cracking an egg', but once they pile on each other it turns into 'slipping the tip of a thread through the eye of a needle on the first try'. It was hard and unless you had the steady hands of a professional, almost impossible.

She sat at her desk writing out notes for ideas for another new spell for her personal spellbook, a tray of food left forgotten beside her and a half-empty water pitcher. This spell was to be classified at battle magic, having seen similar spells in other books produced by other magic weavers… But they always made it into a more focused spell, targeting one to three people at a time. She wanted one that engulfed a certain radius, targeting all within it. Not that she ever planned to use it, being one to prefer solving problems with talk and not violence.

With a sigh she set her quill down to retrieve a book from one of the many shelves, having finished with the three she already read from. Skimming the spines of the books only to stop and stare at the spine of a book her hand hovered over. A shiver ran up her spine as she slowly pulled it free and held it in her hand, recognizing the dark leather and delicate needlework that tied the book together, broken clasp hanging from its side. The image of the hands-on the cover, bound by the chain of the amulet they lovingly cradled. A cold image that still set her on edge like the first time she saw the book at the Secret Library.

"Right… I forgot about you…" She said quietly as she skimmed the fingers of her right hand over the cover. She wanted to put it back, to continue forgetting the cold looking book, already knowing who it was about just by looking at the image. A small part of her deep down not wanting to give this story a happy ending like the others she had been given. But still, she took the book and moved up the stairs to the second floor to sit on her bed. Once settled she opened the book and began to read;

Ser Bartelby sat astride a horse just a way up the road from the village, just out of sight waiting for one of his men to report to him. A spy they had inserted years ago who had managed to remain undetected thus far.

When he spotted the dark horse with the lone rider coming his way he was caught off guard by the attire the younger man was wearing. Dark metal armor with a mantel of wine, silver and dark grey. He was unsure it was the spy until he raised his arm in an identifying manner and Bartelby returned it with a relieved sigh. Seeing the old knight eyeing his new guard attire he explained;

"The castle is going through a change Ser… All guards and servants have new colors and the castle itself has been redecorated… Cedric's new 'Royal Sorceress' is moving the Kingdom forward now and out of the shadow of the past…" The young man's tone held a mixture of disgust and disbelief as he spoke.

"Royal Sorceress?" Bartelby spoke, his squeaky voice now taking on a rasp from age and shouting during drills. The young man looked away, the expression he held making Bartelby uneasy and he sat straighter on his horse. "Who is this Sorceress?"

"Lady Sofia the Simple, Ser…" He said solemnly and the look on the old knight's face was one of disbelief as his eyes shot to the castle. He swallowed dryly and looked to the spy, lips pressed in a thin line as he thought, trying to reason why the sweet young Princess he once knew would work so closely with such an evil monster. He then jutted his chin out in a sign for him his spy to return to the Castle as he pulled his horse around for the long journey back to Pyrecrest.

Cedric took his dinner in his room, sitting at his writing desk which had previously been buried under a mountain of old books, the books now occupying his sitting chair instead. He was looking over a stack of notes, looking to experiment with what was put on the pages.

It was Sofia's preservation spell.

He at one point conscripted the maidservant that tended to her to sneak the stack of papers and to his satisfaction, she had managed to obtain all the pages and judging by the last few Sofia had been giving up on the spell without ever testing it out. He wanted to see if she was truly skilled enough to create such a complicated spell. Granted he did make a few small alterations in his looping scrawl on the two of the papers, but it was all still one hundred percent her creation.

" _serva animam suus ', suus 'dignitas extend."_ He muttered as he waved the tip of his wand in a looping pattern over a bowl of berries on his dinner tray. He then moved the bowl into a drawer, planning to check on them in about two weeks… If they didn't rot before then.

He then hid the stolen papers away in a small chest he kept under his bed, filled with old research materials. He sighed as he stood, rubbing his eyes feeling how weary he was and sure that it was due to age more so than his nightmare filled nights. A knock on the door got his attention and he called for them to enter, ready for a nap once they left.

It was one of his guards, a younger man, strong and normally silent.

"Um… My Lord… I was wondering if I may have your permission to release the women we have been keeping in the dungeons…" He asked and Cedric looked at him with a very confused expression.

When had they put anyone in the… OH! He remembered now. It must have been eleven or twelve days now since the dark-skinned villager came to him demanding for him to reopen trade routes. How had he forgotten about her presence so easily?

"Very well release her… And escort her home! I don't want such an insolent wretch like her unsupervised and allowed to get where she shouldn't be." He said sharply and the young guard nodded before leaving. When he was sure the guard was gone he laid out across his bed with a groan, his joints popping as he allowed his body to relax. Sofia should have sent the invitation to Corinthia to negotiate new trade deals…

"Maybe I should do more… It will be the first time in a long-time other royal's had set foot in the castle let alone the kingdom." He sighed.

' ** _Other Royals? Are you talking about yourself or those you chased away?_** '

Cedric flinched and draped his arm over his head to cover his eyes.

"Please… Just let me sleep." He groaned and to his surprise, the voice didn't speak again.

The young guard escorted the women out of the castle.

The women muttering angrily the whole way and he was too nervous to say anything to her, afraid she would turn her anger at being imprisoned on him. At least he worked hard to ensure she was well fed and watered during her ordeal.

"I can't believe he forgot I was even down there!" She finally screamed once she was across the drawbridge.

"Uh… Miss Hanshaw… Him forgetting you where there is a blessing in disguise. If he remembered you were there you… Your time here would have been far worse ma'am."

She fell silent and then sighed, no longer shouting or grumbling in complaint.  
It was quiet for the rest of the way to her home in the village.


	27. Chains of The Curse

Quick Note: I know this one is short but it's supposed to be. There will be a pretty good time skip the next chapter as everything finally settles for Sofia in her new role. SO we can say that this short chapter marks the end of Act 1 of Dark Redemption YAY it took what... Two years! Thank you to my fans! Please continue to leave comments when you can and also I like to hear some of your guyses theories on what you think will happen down the line or your hopes... I like hearing about it...

Also, I want to point out there is a point that Cedric has obviously slept with someone and NO ONE called him out on that... WOW.

Your loyal author,

~ Chaotic

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Once upon a time there was a talented sorcerer born into a long line of powerful magic weavers.

He grew up within the royal castle alongside his father, Royal Sorcerer to the King, his sister, the King, and the Kings two children.

For many years he worked hard to hone his skills, to prove he was as great and powerful as his father, and worthy to be the next Royal Sorcerer.

Instead, he was belittled, cast aside, and looked down on, blamed for every misfortune no matter if he was directly, indirectly, or not involved in. Yet he still tried to show his skill.

But in the eyes of his father, he could only do wrong.

Time moved on and his sister left the castle to pursue her own interests, the Prince became King and his father was no longer needed as Royal Sorcerer. This left the young magic weaver to take the role and thus he did, hopeful to finally be able to show everyone his great skill without his father's ever judging eye and scornful words.

Only to fail and suffer the same the belittlement of the new King and his twin children.

Wallowing in anger and regret the talented Sorcerer decided that he would become King! He would then finally gain the respect he had craved for so long.

He plotted and schemed, silently taking the abuse given.

Until one day a new Queen and a new little princess were added to the castle.

The little princess held an item of great power, a special Amulet, one he sought and desired greatly to enhance his own magical ability. So, he turned his attention to her and plotted to steal the coveted Amulet.

The little princess was kind to him the moment she saw him perform magic. She praised him and wished to learn from him and help him. He slowly warmed to her, thoughts of power fading away as her kindness softened his hardened heart over time.

But soft hearts don't always handle abuse well as the King's constant demands and disappointment in him continued until he could no longer handle it, his schemes began anew.

The talented Sorcerer succeeded with the death of the King and the possession of the Amulet.

The Queen, The Twins, and the little princess fled with the help of loyal servant, and he was left to take the throne as a powerful Magi King.

But with his evil deed came a great price. The Amulet bound him with the weight of his crime, twisting his dreams, whispering doubts, rotting his thought and never giving him rest from the guilt of his actions that he desperately denies. It's magic weaving so tightly around him in a suffocating grasp that he can never bring himself to separate from it.

Now he sits and waits, drowning in insanity for a way to be free."

0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sofia sat in silence, fingers rubbing the edges of the book.

She wanted to cry, her chest hurt, and her throat was tight but her eyes remained dry. She knew the Amulet well when it came to committing bad deeds and the punishments it dealt until you made things rite. But they had always been spoiled little deeds done by a child…

How would one break a curse cast upon the wearer for committing regicide?

Quietly she stood from the bed and made her way down the stairs to put the book away, hidden behind many other books.

"The only thing we can do is pull at the chains of the curse one by one and see what gives." She mumbled. "And in the process, set the Kingdom right and prey it's not too late to give this story a happy ending."


	28. (Playlist)

**Playlist of songs to listen to. A lot I like others inspired the story. Enjoy!**

\- You'll Be Back - Hamilton

\- Monster - Skillet

\- Monster- Frozen Musical

-Let it Go- Frozen

\- Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - Set It Off

\- Demons - Imagine Dragons

\- Angel of Darkness

-Meet Me Oh The Battlefield- SVRCINA

-Ready as I'll Ever Be- Tangled T.V. series

\- Sinners - Lauren Aquilina


	29. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter to the second arch.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**   
**The Beginning of the Second Arch of Dark Redemption. I may update this chapter at some point but until then ENJOY! Also introducing a few non-canon characters to fill out the world a bit.**

* * *

Two years had passed since Sofia had taken up her role in the castle and she had increased the staff greatly, bringing life back to the darkly decorated halls. Despite the dour behavior of certain maids, there was a lightness that could be felt through the still ever-present dark cloud that remained in dark rooms and open doorways. No longer were curtains drawn closed all day, every day and Sofia made it her personal duty to ensure that every single table in every single hall had a silver vase filled with fresh flowers - normally a mix of black and ivory roses.

In her time here, she had seen the King have an attack a total of five times. A fit of screaming nonsensical things fueled purely out of fear and anger that scared Sofia greatly. But she continued to push forward, hoping to find a way to help everyone, learning the signs and how to ward off the staff or how to defuse the situation before it began. Though in the end she normally had to result to warding off the others until Cedric tired himself out.

He still snapped at her in the mornings, not liking being woken so early but he had otherwise accepted it none the less.

At present, she was directing some workers that had come up from the village. She had contracted them to help set up for a small garden party she'd made great efforts to convince Cedric to hold. It was going to be a small affair with music, tea, and plenty of food for a few of the Royals, their family members and any servants they brought with them. So far with Sofia's help, Cedric had managed to form treaties and trade with three smaller Kingdoms, Corinthia for its access to sea trade and produce, Zumaria for purpose of gaining access to certain medicines and potion ingredients, and finally, Khaldoun for ore to use for metalwork and rare desert plants.

Sofia had thought Khaldoun to be a huge risk originally since it did have a bit of military. But after reaching out and having Sofia sit in on the meeting between King Cedric and the three ruling siblings ( **Khalid, Maya, and Leena** ) they managed to reach an agreement. Sadly, King Nasir and Queen Anya had passed away and the Kingdom of Khaldoun had been split between the three children into three smaller kingdoms. Queen Maya being the one with the slightly larger Kingdom next to her two siblings and still holding the name Khaldoun, took a great deal of talking and convincing into signing with her siblings, but in the end, it was agreed on.

The Kingdom of Zumaria was the second easiest to convince, Princess Vivian's mother accepting quickly despite Vivian's uncertainty. The reason being she wanted to leave Vivian a Kingdom with allies and open trade instead of a small struggling secluded one. Queen Clio of Corinthia was the most eager to sign, wanting to help the people of Enchansia and needing the precious stones found in the mines of Enchansia along with herbs as well.

So, Sofia was expecting Princess Vivian and her mother along with their steward, three of their own guards and two maids, possibly Vivian's Dragon Crackle… Though she was unsure about the last one and even if they had the means to accommodate an almost full-grown Dragon. There was also going to be Queen Clio along with five guards, four servants, her own steward, and her Royal Sorceress. Sofia remembered Clio as being Amber's quieter friend with a passion for singing. Last were the three Royal siblings and between them, there were going to be six servants, three stewards, and two more Royal Sorcerers, not counting the four guards Queen Maya planned to bring.

Sofia was shaking her head at how large the crowd was going to be and hoped being surrounded by so many people wouldn't stress her King to badly. With her help, he had shown progress in giving open speeches and having to be around more than one person at a time. She was still a little worried about having a dragon and three other magic weavers within the castle grounds.

Biting her thumbnail Sofia's train of thought came to a halt when she realized something. When had she begun referring to 'King' Cedric as 'her King'? Yes, she served him and when she spoke she always verbally referred to him as 'my Lord' and 'the King' as a form of appeasement or introduction but never had she ever thought of him as 'her King'. Her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of her sudden change in thought.

"Lady Sofia!"

A shout brought her out of her thoughts, and she looked up from her list to see the giant gazebo that the workers were putting up, collapsing with workers trying to stop it. Quickly she pulled her wand and with a well-practiced flick of the tip, it all stopped and slowly went back into position.

The workers breathed a sigh of relief and laughed.

"What do you need us for! You magic users can do it all and then some!" One shouted with a laugh and Sofia smiled along as she looked down at her list again.

"If we did that then you all would be out of work." She said cheekily and they all laugh again, though with a nervous note. When she was sure the garden decorating was on schedule, she turned away to go check on the King, who she last saw in his workshop drowning under stacks of papers that he was supposed to sort, sign and place his seal.

When she arrived, she found he was no longer at his desk but sitting on the ground with his back against the wall knees up a face hidden in them with his hands clasped tightly over his ears rocking. The room was cold to her surprise and she quickly closed the door, not wanting any servants or guards to come barging in in case he has a violent outburst.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Cedric rocked back and forth; breath ragged as he squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel the wraith's breath dance across his hand as it snarled his faults and flaws at him, far more aggressive than the whispers it once used. Now it shouted at him, even at times becoming physical with him, yet the wounds were always reported to be self-inflicted.

For a long time, he insisted he did no such thing to himself. The bruising around his neck that forced him to wear high necked tunics and the odd scratches that would mark his skin, all within reach of his own hands yet he had no memory of ever doing such things to himself. So, he had stopped reporting new marks and continued to behave as 'normal' as he could. Living his life in the waking world in silent suffering while rejoicing in the world of sleep that has come easier to him now since Sofia had taken over his schedule and other castle duties. But at the moment, none of it mattered as he continued to plead for the specter to leave him, it had worked before when he commanded it to leave him be, but now it ignored his pleas, even mocked them.

**'** **Cedric the So So… How can you allow so many enemies into your Kingdom? They plot your downfall, yet you let them in with open arms.'**

"No no-no-no… They have been good to me… They have kept up their side of the treaties I must host them… Sofia said it's to show gratitude."

**'** **You MUST host them? Sofia SAID? You have let her take everything over! There is no respect for you! She has filled the castle with HER allies! All she had to do is poison your food or one of the numerous other things and take your life. She would take your throne for herself…'**

"Shut up… She wouldn't do that… Sofia is not that kind of person I know this."

**'** **_Shut up_ ** **… How can you be so sure 'False King'...'**

"Shut up…"

_"Cedric?"_

Cedric flinched hearing his name but to focused on the sound of the wraith's voice to listen.

**'** **Cedric the So-So!'**

"Shut up…"

_"King Cedric?!"_

**_'_ ** **_Shut up!'_ **

"SHUT UP!" He screamed pulling his hair and he could feel hands clasping around his wrists, trying to get his hands free from his head. He lashed out, wrenching his hand free from the hands clasping his wrists and snatching at the wrists of the intruder. His grasp was tight, and cold as ice as he squeezed, shouting angrily in the face in front of him, eyes wide and wild;

"LEAVE ME!"

He stilled as he took in the wide frightened blue eyes of nonother than Sofia. Quickly his angered expression changed to one of shock as he released her wrists as if they burned him. Once she pulled back her frightened expression quickly turned to one of seriousness as she held his gaze.

"O… oh… Sofia… I… I was just…" He fell silent, not knowing what to say to explain what had happened. He looked at his hands, feeling like they weren't his own at that moment. He couldn't remember where he left his gloves as he stared at his palms and the ruins of magik that marked them.

"You were just going through papers?" She offered and he nodded slowly and stood, using the wall as support so he could remain standing on his shaking legs. Sofia moved a few steps further away from him to give him room to breathe as he straightened his clothes with shaking hands. She, herself, only just realized he was without his gloves, a rare sight that left the ruins that marked his hands bare for the world to see.

"Would you like me to send for some tea?" She asked and Cedric was quick to decline, wishing for a stronger drink but knowing he would not be getting it until that evening once the party was over with. "In that case, I would like to report that the gardens will be ready on time and the guest rooms have been prepared as well… Would you like to examine the work being done thus far?" She asked and Cedric nodded, still shaken, but managing to give off a controlled demeanor.

"Yes, I would very much like to observe what has been done thus far." He answered, moving quickly toward the door and striding down the hall with his Royal Sorceress following behind him.

Cedric had changed in the two years Sofia had worked under him, his grey pallor now held a healthy glow, though he still had dark shadows under his eyes, and he had put on some much-needed weight… Though his wine consumption remained staggering when he managed to get it. Sofia was normally rather vigilant and limited his access when she could.

Trying to limit a drunkard who could do magic wasn't easy, but she managed it.

0-0

When they entered the gardens, Cedric looked over the tables, the fountain, the gazebo, and nodded with a pleased look. He was moving stiffly about, aware of the workers watching him and he didn't like it. But he knew he couldn't punish them for just staring at him because everyone stares at him nowadays. He moved to look at the rows of well-trimmed rose bushes and studied the black and ivory blooms.

"Sofia… Your old friends… These Royals tend to prefer brighter colors correct?" He asked and Sofia answered quickly.

"Yes, they do tend to enjoy softer more colorful hues." She didn't look up from her list and she didn't see as Cedric ran his fingertips on the black petals of a rose, nor the sudden change in color as every single one of the black roses turned into pretty lavender blooms. The workers blinked and marveled at the change such a simple thing brought to the garden. He then looked at the folded napkins and bone china sitting on ivory tablecloths. Everything was neat and well placed. He could almost see the tabled laden with silver platters of finger foods and little cakes. Sofia finally looked up from her list and froze as she took in the sight around her. The color change a shock since she had grown so used to the darker scheme but she welcomed it.

Cedric's head jerked up when he heard something in the distance, the sound faint but there. Sofia went still listening too for the sound and when it came, she wrote on the list.

"It sounds like Princess Vivian has brought her dragon, Crackle, with her after all…" Sofia said and before she could say more Cedric was on the move, rushing past her so quickly he created a strong breeze. He vanished back inside the castle and Sofia sighed, realizing he may not be comfortable with having the dragon around. It was too late to turn them back now the dragon was almost here, and she will need to make sure Crackle is well taken care of.

Sofia hurried to reach the front of the Castle, announcing to a few servants as she passed that the first group of guests were to arrive in minutes and that they needed to greet them. They all arrived at the front gates and scrambled around to line up neatly, Sofia trying to direct them into place and straightening her own coat and skirts to remove any wrinkles. It was all in vain anyway as minutes later, the hulking mass of a turquoise dragon flew low overhead, the wind from its wings covering Sofia and the servants in dust and messing up their hair. She watched Crackle circle around the castle and return to the courtyard to land, her talons clawing up chunks of cobblestone and her tail taking out a small tree. On her back, she carried what could only be described as a large saddle big enough to carry the eight people sitting comfortably within it, but also their trunks. The maids, guards, and the steward were the first to climb down before helping the Royals. Sofia stepped forward and curtsied with a smile on her face, Vivian returned the smile before it quickly fell, and she looked away.

"Sofia… It's nice to see you again…" Vivian said, her voice holding more confidence than when she was a child but her lack in making eye contact showed she still had some issues with her confidence.

"It is wonderful to see you too Vivian…" Sofia said as she gestured toward a young maid with cocoa-colored skin, frizzy red curls, green eyes and dressed in the dark uniform of the Castle staff. "Miss Aldusa here will show your maids and steward to your room, while I show you and your mother around."  
The maids and steward moved quickly to collect the luggage from Crackles back while the guards took up positions around Vivian and her Mother. It was obvious there was some apprehension about being at the castle despite having been here before for negotiations. Crackle growled, head dropping low and teeth bared as she looked at Sofia, rings of smoke rising from her nostrils. Sofia smiled weakly at the dragon who then turned her head away with a huff.

0-0-0

They moved about the castle, Sofia showing off the redesigns and the new décor that had been put up since they had last been there. They questioned where the King was, and Sofia said that he was attending to some business while guests arrived and would join them in the garden when the time came.

"Sofia… We know the rumors about his behavior… Is… Is he not…" Vivian didn't know how to word the question and Sofia sighed heavily, unsure what to say to her either. Vivian's mother excused herself, seeing the two friends needed some time to talk alone. She mentioned that she wanted to nap before the Garden party tonight and was escorted away. When she was gone, Sofia didn't waste time to lean into Vivian and groan as she allowed her exhaustion to be apparent.

"Is it really that bad?" Vivian asked quietly as she hugged Sofia and the tired brunette shook her head.

"It actually isn't once you figure things out, but it doesn't make things any less hard… Ced… The King has had outbursts, but what scares me isn't the shouting or the manic behavior but it's when he becomes violent… I watched him injure a trained Guard Vivian… An armored, trained, young guard twice his size and without using magic." She stood straight and she was smiling as she did so. "Have you been so scared that you couldn't cry? All I can do is smile."

"Was he… Becoming violent when we arrived? Is that why he didn't meet us with you?" Vivian looked frightened now and Sofia shook her head.

"No… No no no he's actually doing very well right now… He could hear Crackles roars before you guys arrived, and I believe the thought of a dragon being on the grounds had made him uncomfortable. Once he has time to collect himself, he will join everyone." She assured Vivian, only to see Vivian's eyes go to her wrists and Sofia looked too. She only felt mortification at the discoloration there, wrapping around her wrists in the distinct shape of fingers. Quickly she pulled on her sleeves to better cover them, making not to do something once everything was over with. She could see the doubt on Vivian's face and Sofia opened her mouth to assure her it wasn't what she thought but a butler came hurrying up the hall toward them calling for Sofia.

The Royal siblings had just arrived, and Sofia was moving fast, Vivian moving quickly behind her as they backtracked to the main courtyard. There waited three flying carriages and three mocha-skinned siblings dressed in finery. Servants unloaded their overnight trunks while the three Royals talked amongst themselves, Queen Maya stood stiffly with a pinched expression and standing behind her were four heavily armored guards. These soldiers wore thick leather armor encasing their arms and legs while steel protected their chests. Their faces were covered, making them faceless opponents if ever faced in battle. Looking to the two younger siblings she saw them standing a ways away from Queen Maya, obviously not happy with her and Sofia worried this may affect the treaties in some way. King Khalid and Queen Leena stood by with their own servants, stewards and royal sorcerers.

The two magic weavers were who really caught Sofia's attention as she took in their appearances. They were twin males with the same burnt caramel skin tone and brown eyes. What was different was style and it was like night and day. One brother stood closer to Khalid, hair done in long twisting dreads that reached his shoulders and pulled back in a dark green scarf. His ears sparkled with gold and ivory earrings and his clothes where a wildly designed a sash and many pouches and small bottles dangling from his neck. In his hand was a twisting staff with a large green stone embedded into it. Everything about him screamed 'outgoing.'

The other brother, however, had his hair cut short with a twisting pattern shaved into the sides of his head. Only one ear had an earring that displayed the fang of some desert-dwelling creature and his outfit was far simpler, keeping any designs at the hems and his sash wrapped around him in the opposite direction of his twin's. He carried a satchel that clinked when he moved so Sofia assumed, he kept any bottles in the bag instead of wearing them. In his hand was also a staff, but it was made from a smooth wood and the stone in the top was yellow. He portrayed an air that said, 'control and order.'

Looking away and back to the Royals, Sofia smiled at them greeting them happily and just like with Vivian, directed a maid to lead them all to the rooms they would be staying in for the night. She watched them all walk by happy that this was going so smoothly, only to stumble a little when one of Queen Maya's guards elbowed past her. She stood with an incredulous look on her face as her eyes met the hazel eyes that looked at her. The guard's face was covered by a deep red shemagh scarf that wrapped around his head, just like all the others, hiding his face.

Turning to go back to the gardens Sofia jumped when she saw the twin magic weavers standing behind her. The more simply dressed brother jumped too in reaction to her own surprise, but the other only laughed.

"Apologies m' lady. I and my brother just couldn't pass up the chance to meet the apprentice of Goodwin the Great… We had been to your celebration but had not the chance to meet you then." The brother with dreads spoke and he was quick to take her hand and kiss it. When he stood, he gestured to his silent brother who looked too stiff to be breathing.

"This is my brother Abebe the Guarded he is Royal Sorcerer to Queen Leena, and I am Abrafo Royal Sorcerer to King Khalid." He introduced and Sofia nodded looking at Abebe who still hadn't spoken.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too… It is always nice to meet fellow mages, especially after so long." She said and she looked in the direction of the gardens. The twins didn't miss this and Abebe moved, offering his arm to her.

"We interrupted your duties… Let us assist you, miss…" Abebe looked at her expectantly and Sofia folded her arms behind her back as a sign of refusal to his offered arm.

"Sofia the Simple." She said and the brothers looked to each other. "You may come if you wish and offer some recommendations that will better help make your King and Queen comfortable but please refrain from any casting till King Cedric has given explicit permission to do so."

The twins nodded and followed her as she began to walk briskly to the gardens.

Abebe was like a statue, standing by a hedge as Sofia spoke to the workers who had just finished securing the temporary Gazebo. Abrafo was everywhere, taking in everything, touching everything and at one point, to Sofia's annoyance, plucked a lavender rose from a bush.

"I had been told the gardens were withered and dead." He said looking at the bloom in his hand with a frown.

"Before I came, they were… I have worked hard to help bring life back to this place." She answered and took the bloom gently from his hand with a smile. His dark skin went even darker as he took in her smile. He watched as she found the stem of the rose in the bush and with skilled fingers reattached it. "Please refrain from picking the roses… Other flowers are fine, but these are the ones King Cedric chose himself and it wouldn't be wise to damage them in any way."

"Oh, my apologies my lady…" He said backing away and Abebe joined his side, looking around with a frown. "But I am finding it strange that you would be so attentive to the belongings of the man who k-"

"Miss Sofia… I do think my Queen Leena would enjoy some lavenders… Maybe up around the edges of the Gazebo? It is under decorated after all." Abebe quickly interrupted his talkative brother. Sofia looked away and to the object in question missing Abebe digging his elbow into his brother's side causing Abrafo to flinch. He gave him a look of annoyance as the silent twin shook his head.

"I do believe you are right Abebe… It is rather plain to look at, isn't it?" She pulled her wand out and with a twirl of the tip white planters appeared along the edges with large clumps of lavender filling them. She did little things to finish the decorating and when done she escorted the two sorcerers back to their respective Royals to show them the locations of their rooms. She was irritated at this point by their constant critique of certain decorations looking plain or unfit for Royalty.

Sofia was remembering the words of her 'sister' Amber;

'Bigger is better…'

It seemed that Abebe may very well believe this too.

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

It was two hours later was when Clio arrived, and Sofia made sure all Royals were safely in their respective rooms being served tea and being pampered by their own servants as they waited for the time to move to the gardens. The visiting Stewards were directed to the kitchens to handle food for their respective Royals and Sofia was making her way to the main suite that Cedric called his own. She looked over another list, rechecking that everything was in order when she hears a slight rattling sound echoing down the hall.

Sofia glanced up thinking it was nothing but froze in shock when she saw one of Queen Maya's guards trying to open the locked door to the King's quarters quietly. He became still when he realized he was no longer alone in the hall and his head turned slightly to look at her. Hazel eyes narrowing at her from behind the shemagh scarf as he backed away from the door, turned, and strode away.

It took Sofia a moment to quickly go to the door, having waited for the guard to reach the end of the hall first. She pulled a key from her pocket, still watching the guard, and unlocked the door before slipping in. She was met with Cedric rocking back and forth in a chair mumbling quietly, his eyes darted to her but he did nothing more than look at her as she went to his wardrobe to pull out a newer outfit she had tailored for him days beforehand and a pair of new ornate boots made from dark leather.

"The Royals are all here and everything is in order." She reported with a smile and Cedric stopped his muttering when she spoke.

"Who was at the door?" He asked sternly and Sofia froze. She hadn't expected him to have been aware of the situation considering his loud muttering, but he was.

"It was just one of the visiting guards… He was just giving the castle a thorough once over and wasn't aware this was your room… No worries." She easily made up a story, having learned how to lie in her two years and hated it when she did. Cedric was quick to cling to her lie and nodded before standing and moving to the changing screen.

He disappeared behind it and Sofia passed him his clothes as a maid slipped into the room from the hidden door and they looked at each other. The maid placed a tray of freshly brewed tea down on the writing desk. When Cedric stepped out from behind the screen both Sofia and the maid sucked in a breath as they took in Cedrics now clean-cut appearance in the new outfit that was decorated with silver buttons and a couple of medals at the left side of his chest. Sofia straightened the sash that draped over the right side of his chest to his hip and froze, blinking in surprise at what she saw at the base of his throat, keeping the collar pinned high up on his neck.

She knew he always had it on him, hidden away under his clothes and he constantly touched it for reassurance, but this was the first time in a long time she saw the purple gem. Only it wasn't what she remembered in her mind. The stone was darker and a twisted ever-changing hue of purple and dark pink. He had changed it from a necklace to a brooch and a thought crossed her mind as she continued to straighten the sash. A thought to just reach up and snatch it from him and for a moment she could see one of her shaking hands come close to it. Only for her to move past it and tug at his collar to ensure it wasn't too tight around his neck.

She didn't know if just taking it would break his curse… She wouldn't risk it.


	30. A Stress Filled Party Pt.1

The garden party began with no issue and had been going for the past three hours.

The visiting Royals had been escorted to the gardens where they talked and laughed together while waiting for the hosting King to arrive.

When Cedric arrived with Sofia standing to his left with one of his own guards and two servants and a second soldier to his right. The guests curtsied and bowed accordingly, and servants began the process of serving the Royals, the visiting sorcerers kept to themselves, now joined by Queen Clio's Sorceress. They talked in hushed tones and laughed as well. From what Sofia could tell they were just talking about spells they are well versed in.

Cedric sat staring down at his teacup wishing he had something stronger, but Sofia had insisted he remained as sober. He could head King Khalid, Queen Leena, and Princess Vivian talking to each other quietly. From what he was observing Leena was encouraging her bachelor brother to talk to the very much single kindhearted women. Cedric felt Vivian needed to find someone who was more outspoken and firmer than Khalid. But then again considering how both Khalid and Leena seemed to have strained relations with Maya he had gained some backbone since he gained his small Kingdom and isn't allowing his sister to tell him what to do and neither is Leena.

Queen Clio sat to his left and she was enjoying herself the food place before her and listening to the music the band was playing. Cedric glanced at her for a moment before doing a double-take and focusing in on her left hand. On the ring finger was a golden band and three large diamonds sparkling as it moved about. With how she made sure her ring was in the open as she moved about, he knew what she wanted. He inwardly sighed seeing the others were not paying her much mind and so he took it upon himself to open the metaphorical door, seeing a way to gain something for himself out of it.

"My Lady Clio… Is that by chance an engagement ring upon your hand?" He asked and she smiled widely when the others looked her way.

"Oh, why yes... I have been being courted by dear King Axel for some time now and have recently made it official." She said in a loud 'look at me' manner and all attention turned to her.

"Congratulations… Do remember to bring him next time then. After all, with the union of your Kingdoms our treaties and trade agreements will need renegotiating. But until then we will celebrate…" Cedric said and raised his hand only to pause when he met Sofia's eye and he saw her eyes narrow at him and her head shake ever so slightly. He didn't break eye contact with her as he stood and raised his hand higher. Her glare became more intense and he narrowed his own eyes as a mocking smile crossed his lips for a quick moment. He snapped his fingers and the tables filled with more food and bottles of wine, aside from the simple dishes and tea Sofia had arranged to have. Sofia went to open her mouth to speak to the surprise of everyone Queen Clio gave a loud cheer as she grabbed a bottle.

"Finally! Something with more of a kick!" She said loudly and they all looked at her surprised. She looked at all their stares and she shrugged. "Oh, please tea in the morning and throughout the day is all good when you need to have your facilities about you, but this is supposed to be a party! Honestly, I am surprised you, dear Cedric, had arranged for such a simple innocent soiree!" She said pouring herself some wine once she dumped the tea from her cup.

"Truthfully Lady Clio I left the party planning to dear Sofia," Cedric said and eyes turned to said Sorceress who, at least to Cedric's eyes, was fuming under her stoic expression.

"Well, I remember Sofia always threw such the sweetest little parties when we were young. But honestly Sofia we are all adults now!" Clio fell silent when she started to sip the wine from her teacup. Vivian stuck to her tea along with Leena while Khalid partook in a single cup.

The music became more upbeat while the talking became more raucous. Sofia watched Cedric nervously, knowing if he overdid it on the drink, he could go one of two ways.

Anger or depression.

Time slipped by and by the fourth hour, Cedric was only on his second cup of wine. He was being careful with his consumption, fully aware of the risk if he had too much. Clio, on the other hand, was on her fifth and was the loudest as she spoke. She was on a rant about the future and her plans for a family, wondering if she would have a Prince or a pretty Princess. She was sure her fiancée wanted a son, but she truly wanted a little Princess to put in pretty gowns.

"What are your plans for the future King Cedric?"

Everyone fell silent, even the band stopped playing as Queen Maya finally spoke. Hours of silence on her part and now she spoke. Cedric cleared his throat and sat his cup aside, resting his hand's palms down on the table as he pulled his thoughts together.

"Well… To further out Kingdoms' relationships I-" He was cut off by a sharp bitter laugh from Queen Maya.

"No… None of that rehearsed babble that Sofia feeds you, King Cedric… I am asking what you have planned for the future of 'YOUR' Kingdom… DO you plan to marry, or will you leave your seat empty for… Whoever wishes to sit in it?"

The warm night air in the garden became cold as they watched him in silence and Sofia shifted around a bit so she could better see Cedric's face. His expression was blank, and his once open hands were now fists, one lightly knocking on the surface of the table. He was holding his irritation in check, but these small movements slipped past, showing the threads holding his anger in check were pulled tight and at risk of snapping.

"I think what grumpy Queen is asking dear Cedric is… Are you planning to find a Queen?" Clio asked drunkenly. "Do you have plans to settle and have a few little ones running around yourself?"

Cedric licked his lips, and then looked down at his hands. Realizing he had fisted them he quickly flattened them back out and rubbed them against the tablecloth. He hadn't thought about a family for two years now. Not since the hallucination that led to him having the four thrones that had belonged to the previous Queen and the three children destroyed.

**_'_** ** _Maybe you should have kept those…'_** Cedric fought the instinct to flinch when he heard the voice his in his ear and he exhaled focusing on a fork.

"… I… Had not thought about such things." He said hoarsely not looking up from his hands. He could hear laughter and for a moment he thought it was Queen Maya. But when he glared at her he saw she had a straight face. The laughter continued until it began to warp and deepen. He recognized it as the wraith of Roland laughing. He tried to ignore it, but it got louder as he tried to think of something to say.

**_'_ ** **_Who would ever marry you!'_ **

"Well, surely you will be considering it now… After all, you are not getting any younger." Queen Maya said and Cedric ground his teeth, focusing on the conversation and pushing the taunting laughter to the side, though it was difficult.

"I get the feeling you have some hostility toward me," Cedric growled, fixing his eyes on Maya.

"Nonsense, why would I have any hostility toward you?"

Cedric could see the baiting she was doing. He knew the game she was trying to play. Make him look like a monster that can't be trusted and break the treaty between her family and him through some act of anger and violence. He wouldn't fall for it.

Quickly he stood and his chair tipped over. All the guards present grasped their weapons, ready to defend their respective Royal if violence broke out. Abebe and Abrafo tightened their grips on their staff's, ready to cast spells if needed but Sofia didn't move. She saw no danger in Cedric's face, just irritation mostly.

"I… I shall return, I… I need to…" He quickly backed away from the table without explanation and disappeared. Servants worked to sit his chair up and clean the tipped teacup, its contents spilled all over the tablecloth now staining it red.

Sofia continued to stand where she was, waiting to go after the distraught man to give him some space to cool down before she attempted to convince him in return for the final hour of the party. Khalid stood and began quietly berating Maya who just sipped her tea and ignored him until he said something that got her attention;

"Maya you are my sister yes but if you keep behaving like this you will put all our Kingdoms in danger! Pull your act together or I will cut any and all ties to you!"

This started the arguing and the pointing. No one noticed when Sofia finally did go searching for the missing King. Nor did anyone notice when one of Queen Maya's guards slipped away as well.


	31. Stress Filled Party Pt.2

Sofia wandered the gardens searching for the distraught man. She was sure he didn't go back inside the castle and after a time, being reminded just how big the castle grounds were and how many turns the hedge maze had, she found him. Cedric had made it deep into the hedge maze, a place Sofia recognized from her time as a cat when she was a child.

Cedric was pacing back and forth in front of an old stone bench, muttering to himself, running one hand through his hair and at points, pulling strands out. She stood by waiting to be noticed and when she wasn't, she cleared her throat and spoke loudly.

"Your majesty?"

He spun around to look at her, eyes wide and to her surprise rimmed red as if he was close to tears. She had seen him cry in anger, and fear but this was neither and it both saddened and confused her.

"S… Sofia! I… I'll be back at the party soon I just need… Need to think." He said running his hand through his hair again and coming away with more strands. Sofia quickly moved forward and grabbed his hand, gently coaxing it away from his head and slowly she led him to sit down on the old bench.

"If you keep doing that you will go bald." She said and then smiled. "You don't want to look like your father just, yet do you?"

Cedric blinked at her, eyes sliding from her to the hair in his hand and the back before he returned the smile and slowly bent forward from where he sat. His frame started to shake and for a moment Sofia thought he was having some kind of attack. But he then sat straight up and laughed. He was laughing at her halfhearted jab at his father's bald head! It grew into a deep-chested laugh and the sound was a relief in its own right. Like his stress was being released all at once in that moment. Even Sofia smiled a bit as he laughed, not even noticing that she went from holding his wrist to her hand being loosely held in his as she sat beside him. He kept laughing until his sides hurt and he finally cried. Sofia was laughing with him fully now, caught by his infectious mirth and unable to resist. She just wasn't as loud as him. He eventually calmed and he sat in silence staring off at the hedges around him as he rubbed his eyes on his sleeve to remove the tears, cheeks hurting at this point from smiling.

Cedric finally spoke after a deep sigh.

"Though I loathe to admit it Queen Maya is correct… I **should** be thinking about such things… After all, I will only grow older and when I go who will take my place?" He said and closed his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I will live a long time yet thanks to what I am. The practice of magic has the blessing and curse of extended life and I just might live long enough to have two, maybe three wives… But who would want to be with someone of such advanced age?... Who would **want** to be with me as I am now for that matter?" His tone took on a dark undertone and Sofia looked at him but didn't confirm his concerns. Instead, she just pushed forward with planning.

"I… I can put out a declaration of your eligibility… I am sure there is a Royal out there who would be interested in becoming the Queen of the world's first Sorcerer King." Sofia said and then fell silent as she thought. "Or I could make it an open declaration if you wish… This way more than just Royals can come and offer their hand… Commoners and other magic weavers too will have a chance to throw in their lot."

"The open declaration sounds more likely to give results." He said quietly and nodding his head in agreement. He was still thinking as his eyes slid down to their hands, and he frowned. Sofia went to pull her hand away when she saw this, but he held it firmly and drew her hand closer to his face to better see in the darkness, pulling back her sleeve to study the discolored skin. He then snatched her other hand and did the same thing, studying the bruise around that wrist as well with parted lips and wide eye. Even going as far as placing his own fingers over the bruise to see how the marks lined up. Sofia remained silent as she tried to pull her hand back again, but he didn't let go. Instead, Cedric pulled her other hand up slowly and held both wrists tightly in both hands, though not in a harmful manner. Sofia couldn't have pulled back if she wanted too, and this was what he wanted at the moment.

_"_ _sana in malum."_ Cedric breathed and Sofia felt the skin of her wrists warm and a tingling sensation run through her skin. When he released her wrists, no bruises were marking her skin now. Sofia stared in shock at her healed skin before looking up at Cedric who looked at her with a slight frown before averting his eyes away from her.

"Yes, the open declaration would be our best chance at finding a suitable partner for myself." He said before quickly standing and smoothing out his clothes. It was his next words that surprised her and what she saw next. "Take better care of yourself Sofia…"

Sofia could see the guilt on his face despite him turning it away to avoid her eye. But what truly caught her eye was the glow of the Amulet at his throat. It was soft and warm, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Cedric left then, returning to the party far calmer than when she had found him.

Sofia, on the other hand, sat on a stone bench staring at her wrists and studying the unblemished skin. Her mind turning over the image of the Amulet glowing.

"That's what he needs… Acts of Kindness. But how many to really set him free?" She mumbled as she sat there.

0-0-0-0-0

Sofia had sat in the hedge maze for so long that when she no longer heard the sounds of the party anymore, she realized it had ended. She just stared at her markless wrists and she could feel a warmth in her chest that she hadn't felt in so long she almost couldn't recognize the feeling. But she refused to name it.

Standing she began making her way out, first looking for the center so she could find the exit from there. It wasn't until the fourth turn that she knew she was being followed and picked up her pace, turning this way and that, pulling her wand from her sleeve and after another left turn, quickly pressed her back against the hedge, waiting for her pursuer to turn the corner. She gritted her teeth, breathing through her nose as she waited, heart pounding. When they did her wand was at their throat in an instant and she found the edge of a blade close to her face as well. They stood there, glaring each other down, blue eyes locked with the hazel eyes of the guard.

"Show your face now and maybe you will keep your head." She said threateningly, though she doubted she could kill anyone. The hazel-eyed guard laughed, it was a bitter sound, as his free hand lifted to pull the scarf down from the lower half of his face and drew his blade back.

"I highly doubt you could harm anyone Sofia, considering he's still alive after all the time you have been here.


	32. Family Matters

Sofia stared at the face smiling with narrowed eyes at her, shock written across her own face as he drew his blade away from her and slowly stood back with his hands up showing he wasn't attacking. When the blade was fully away, they stood there eyeing each other from head to toe.

Sofia lunged.

James startled, hand going back to the hilt of his blade for a moment before he realized what was happening. Sofia was hugging him tightly and talking in rushed whispers, switching between complimenting how he had grown, saying how she has missed him and Amber, to calling him a foolish git for even coming to the castle. The hand that wasn't on the hilt of his sword hovered over Sofia, unsure if he should return her hug or to push her away. He settled for firmly patting her back before detangling her from him.

They took in every detail of each other, he being much taller than her and finding it a little funny to have such a clear view of the top of her head. To Sofia's eyes, he was tall, muscular, and so serious looking. James didn't smile and his eyes were a little cold. To James, she was a very pretty young woman now and had to admit he would be an idiot if he didn't find her appealing. Her brown hair pinned up and happy bright eyes watching him with a wide joyous smile. It was truly a grown-up version of the stepsister he remembered from childhood. But the wand still clasped in her hand tainted the happy moment to him. His eyes snapped up to her face when she began to speak again.

"James where is Amber?" She asked looking around a little worriedly.

"She is in the village visiting… Visiting mother." He said and his eyes slowly slid back to the wand in Sofia's hand.

"It's wonderful to see you, James…" Sofia sighed, truly happy to see her 'brother'.

"I wish I could feel as excited about seeing you…" He grumbled and he could see the confusion on her face. Her eyes followed where he was looking and saw he was eyeing wand, still clasped in hand. Quickly stashing it back in her sleeve with a weak smile. "Sofia why are you here? It's been two years. Are you being held here? If so you seem to be a prisoner living a very cushy life… A very comfortable-"

"DON'T… Start James…" Sofia's sudden firm tone made both of them jump a little and James narrowed his eyes at her. "No, I am not a prisoner. At first yes but not for a very long time now… I work here and I have been putting forth a lot of effort to improve the lives of the people and…" She fell silent unsure how James would take what she was doing.

"… and?" He asked, his tone laced with apprehension.

"I'm trying to get Cedric to a point where he would be willing to give up the throne peacefully… No more violence no more death…" She studied James' reaction and his face changed to one that looked like he had bitten a lemon. "He isn't well James. But I think I can get him to step down…"

There was silence as James processed what she had said. Sofia had decided that keeping the curse from the Amulet to herself. This choice was proven correct when James began to laugh at her, loud and mocking. She was thankful that they were so far in the hedge maze that she didn't fear being heard and found out.

"Him giving the throne up peacefully?! YOU have become DAFT haven't you!" He continued to laugh for another moment before he stood straight and sighed. "Sofia…"

She stiffened at being called daft and the way he said her name was causing red flags to wave around in her head. His tone was to light to be genuine kindness and the smile on his face reminded her of the smile Cedric would give in the early days of her working in the castle. Accept there is a real difference between someone who is mentally unstable giving such a smile, and someone who is sane and fully aware, and the way he said her name! It was like he was saying the name of a child he didn't hold any real affection for but was trying to portray said affection. James began to move toward her, and she backed away from him as he reached out. She expected him to strike at her or grab her once her back was pressed against a hedge wall. Instead, his hand fell to the pocket of her coat and when he drew it back, he had her keys and was still smiling at her.

"You still have such a kind heart… I'm glad that hasn't changed because it's a comfort to think there is a chance to bring back some normalcy once all this is done…" He then frowned. "But he needs to pay for what he did, and you know perfectly well that it has to be with his life… Now stay here while I finally put an end to this game."

With that he turned his back on her, perfectly trusting she would do as told and remain there like the good Princess he remembered her to be.

Sofia's body was moving before she was even aware of what she was doing. Drawing her wand and pointing it at his turned back. She called his name and he turned to look at her, before being sent flying back through the walls of hedges. When he came to a stop, he found he was looking at five walls of hedges that he had crashed through and on the other side was Royal Sorceress Sofia the Simple with a stern expression, eyes hard and wand raised. James wasn't hurt but he was sure he looked shocked as he watched Sofia step though the first hedge wall and bend down to pick the fallen ring of keys back up. He stood, angry and opened his mouth to shout but she flicked her wand and it felt like he was struck across the face with an open palm of an armored hand. He looked back at her, outrage written across his face and he held his bruising cheek and eye.

"Leave James… Take a horse and go…" Sofia warned and when he didn't move, she flicked her wand once more and he was blasted back again. "James I am warning you…"

When he stood again, he glared but did not attempt to speak, or attack. He backed away and instead of making his way toward the castle, he left. James knew he wouldn't be able to take on a magic weaver alone. He was only supposed to watch and survey the grounds to help plans for an invasion. But he just couldn't resist the chance to finally get his father's killer. But picking the lock to get in the bastard's room was a failure and he knew he needed the key. The key Sofia had; the key Sofia had taken back after attacking him. He would tell Amber that they couldn't trust the women they once called sister.

She was just as much a traitor as the man sitting on their father's throne.

0-0-0-0-0

James had taken a brown mare from the stables and left with no opposition.

When he reached the old shoe shop in town he dismounted and slapped the mare's rump, sending it off. It would return to where it belonged; he was sure of it. The door to the shop opened and Miranda stood there looking relieved to see him safe but horrified to see his swelling cheek and eye.

"Where you found out?! What happened?" She said worriedly as James entered the shop and was met by Amber.

"If you mean 'Did Cedric find you out?' No, he did not… This is courtesy of Sofia." He said sitting down and began yanking off his disguise angrily. "Apparently 'little sister' works for him now… All these improvements not his but her doing." He snarled and Amber looked surprised.

"You spoke with her?... So she isn't a prisoner but a servant?"

"I wouldn't say, servant… While he doesn't let any other magic weavers practice magic within a damn inch of this place it seems Sofia gets free reign to twirl her wand!" James continued to snap as he jabbed his thumb at his swelling face.

"She did THAT… With magic?!" Miranda gasped and sat down looking faint.

"That's not the worst of it… That bastard is going to be looking for a wife now! He is actually going to try and start a family and have heirs! IT'S SICKENING!" James snarled and Amber paled.

"Then we need to move quickly… The moment he establishes his own heir it will make it even more difficult to get the throne back… Hell, the only way he got it was because you and I were children and didn't have the means to defend it." Amber fall silent and she watched her brother with a frown. "It will be best if we get him before he manages to produce an heir."

James didn't show any sign that he heard what she had said and Amber frowned.

"James?"

"It doesn't matter… As long as we get the throne back and avenge Dad."  
A shocked look crossed both Amber's and Miranda's face at his words.

"Are you saying you would be willing to kill a child? An INNOCENT child James?" Amber questioned and he didn't look at her. The silence was deafening as her question hovered in the air between them. Miranda was the one to break it.

"Sofia really did that?"

James nodded and everyone remained silent.

A knock at the door caused them all to jump but when the door opened, they exhaled in relief to see it was only Ruby in her chain mail shirt and leather vest. She was smiling and holding a bag filled with food; a gift from her mother to them. When her eyes fell to James' face she was by his side in a flash and looking at the bruise with worry. He seemed to relax a fraction with Ruby sitting beside him with her hand on his arm and Amber rolled her eyes slightly.

0-0-0-0-0

Sofia stayed up late, writing the open declaration.


	33. When Alone

_" **A hallway** can reveal how various parts (aspects) of you (your house) connect. A hallway can represent a means for the outside world to enter your intimate life. Where does it lead? This can also be a **Corridor** —a no man's land, an in-between place, or being stuck in between or being trapped in an unsatisfactory place in your life. Is this corridor leading toward some end, or ending? **The rabbit hole** one enters may also represent regression—a turning inward, sometimes to escape from problems, or boredom, or to return to, or tarry in a simpler—more innocent time. Wasn't this what Alice was doing?"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Cedric walked down the hall of the brightly decorated castle._

_He could hear the sounds of a grand ball from the great hall below and he was supposed to be there. But where were the stairs? He walked and walked but no door was on the wall just tapestries and painting depicting the Royal family and their past relatives._

_He glanced at one, King Roland ii staring stoically out from it as he passed. Cedric looked down as he continued, watching his purple robe drag as he walked. He listened to the wonderful music that played through the hall and felt peace for a moment before he stopped walking._

_This didn't feel right… Why was there a grand ball again?_

_He blinked and when his eyes opened again the bright decorations were replaced with the familiar colors of wine, silver, and dark grey. Though dark, it was a far humbler look than the colors of gold, bright purple, and ivory of the previous King. The paintings were all gone now, except for one depicting himself in fine clothes and the crown on his head, glaring out at whoever passed by._

_Cedric looked down again and saw his clothes had changed. Gone was his robe and replaced with his well-tailored cloths, fit for a King. He began walking again, seeking out the stairs so he could join the fun below him. Still, the hall never ended, and he kept going, the light coming through the window long having changed to a deep magenta casting everything in an eerie glow. He passed his painting again… and again._

_The third time he stopped walking again and stared at it in confusion._

_It was himself. King Cedric glaring at the world, challenging anyone to oppose him._

_'_ _King Cedric?'_

_He looked up and down the hall, looking for the owner of the voice that called him._

_'_ _King Cedric, it's time.'_

_He looked back to his portrait with a frown, hand reaching up to touch the amulet that should be resting against his chest to find it gone. Panic filled him as he looked around trying to find it only to stare out the window at the magenta sky that sparkled._

_'_ _King Cedric, you need to wake up now!'_

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

Cedric jerked away and sat up, looking around his room and seeing Sofia looking concerned at him. He blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Sofia began to speak, notifying him that breakfast will be ready soon and that he needed to review a bunch of documents and approve the open declaration she had made to decree his eligibility. He only nodded, trying to recall his dream but he couldn't conjure the images now. Had he even dreamed?

Shaking his head, he stood and went to the washroom where he found the tub already filled with steaming water and smelling of rose-scented oils. He stripped and climbed in, sitting with a groan and leaning against the side of the tub with a satisfied moan as the hot water chased the stiffness that sleep had left in his joints. He could hear the door to his room close and he knew Sofia had left to tend to the finishing touches to his breakfast.

He took his time washing, reheating the water with magic when it got to cold, but eventually, he left the tub to dress and tend to his own hair. He stared at his reflection with a frown running his fingers along his jaw and chin, trying to figure out if he should leave some stubble or stick to his default choice of clean shaven. He must have taken to long because Sofia had returned to check on him and he looked at her reflection.

"What do you think Sofia?" He asked without much thought and Sofia hum and hawed for a moment.

"I couldn't say… I've never seen you with any real facial hair, so I have nothing to compare it to…" She shrugged and moved forward, so she was standing in front of him. She reached up to touch his face but hesitated, waiting for him to reject her touch but when he didn't, she took his chin and tilted his head up a little to take a better look.

"I would say maybe keep the clean-shaven look for now unless you want to look older… Then maybe start with a little bit of a beard to see how it looks… Maybe a little mustache too?... Nothing like your fathers, that looks like its growing out of his nose." Cedric pulled from her hand with a chuckle and looking back in the mirror. "You should take a few inches off your hair though… It is getting a little long now." Sofia finished, observing that his hair was now a little past his shoulders. Cedric agreed and after a bit he had taken a little over four inches off his hair and had shaven, leaving a shadow over his lip.

When done Sofia escorted him to breakfast and once seated, he began to eat while she read to him the papers he needed to sign and stamp with his seal.

0-0-0-0-0-0

James had left the village, Amber wanting to remain with Miranda a bit longer. He rode the mare that he had taken from the castle and Ruby rode behind him, arms wrapped around his waist. Their trip was made in silence though they didn't really need to talk to know that they were comfortable in each other's presence.

"You need new armor." Ruby suddenly said and James blinked and looked over his shoulder at her. She smiled and clarified. "You have become a little thicker around the middle… Your armor would be getting tight right?" She asked and James pouted at her.

"Are you saying I'm getting fat?' He asked and she laughed.

"You're not fat James just… Thicker." She said and James was red, but he couldn't resist the small smile that forced its way onto his face. "I'll prepare for your new armor when we return…"

James didn't answer, just rest a hand on Ruby's without a thought and smiled widely.


	34. Discrepancy

A guard had been sent down to the village to deliver the eligibility declaration and nail a copy to a post in the middle of the square. Most were nervous and felt it ridiculous that anyone would consider marrying the man. But when the invitation was sent openly to other kingdoms the letters began pouring in the next morning and Sofia was the one to sift through them first. Some were young Royals seeking to become Queens of their own Kingdom because they are the youngest heirs. Others were from common backgrounds, wanting to rise above their positions, and finally magic weavers who want to be the first Sorceress Queen.

Some of these women where… Interesting in their wording and how they thought they could capture his eye. Much of what they had written was enough to make a concubine blush in embarrassment.

Cedric had nothing scheduled for the day so Sofia had left him to sleep while she sat in the tower with the letters and wondering how she was going to figure out who would be the best to contact and invite for a meeting with Cedric. She groaned and laid her head on the table.

Her chest was tight, and she felt an odd mix of sadness and irritation as she stared at the ridiculous pile of letters piled beside her. A knock at her door caught her attention and when she looked, she was surprised to see it open and see Cedric step in, straight-backed as always. She went to stand but he motioned for her to remain seated as he eyed the piles of paper.

"I was curious why I wasn't awoken by your insistent nagging, but I see it is because you are busy with other pressing matters." Sofia could hear the joking tone in his voice and smiled as she when to stack a few of the unopened letters. Cedric picked up a few she had read, and Sofia gave a panicked gasp trying to grab them. Cedric just jerked them away with a warning glare.

"My Lord those ones are… Strongly worded in a rather… Provocative manner." She warned and to her horror, he began to read the first one. His eyebrows rose so high on his forehead that she was surprised they didn't shoot into his hairline. Cedric was so shocked by what he was reading he covered his own mouth and to her delight, a very odd delight she didn't understand, he crumpled it up and looked at her with a bit of horror in his eyes.

"How many are like… THAT." He asked, voice cracking and Sofia looked at the pile of unopened letters and he eyed them too. "This was a mistake… How can I find any acceptable Queen if most of them try to sell themselves through the offer of physical favor like common harlots?" He said, not really asking a question to be answered but Sofia responded all the same.

"Perhaps once I… SORT all of them we could extend an invitation to the ones who pass… Maybe a Grand Ball? Meet them face to face and determine which one or 'ones' you will want to get to know better?" She recommended and Cedric nodded, staring at the crumpled paper in his hand before putting it into Sofia's hand.

"'Ones'? He questioned and Sofia shrugged.

"Some men will court more than one woman at once and drop them one at a time when they don't keep his favor." She said and Cedric frowned at that.

"That sounds… Disrespectful…" He said and to his surprise, Sofia shrugged again.

"Does it make you feel better to know that women do it too?"

"No, not really…" He sighed and rubbed his temples before eyeing the letters once more and dropping the crumpled one onto her desk... "Any more letters like this… Burn them please." He then marched out, feeling he needed a cold tub of water to wash in. He thought he felt unclean when he took part in one-night stands, but that one letter trumped anything those escapades left behind. He fought the want to rub his hand on his pants as if that would remove the tainted feeling it given him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0

Amber and James stood arguing about the declaration they had on the table between them. Tilly, Bartlbee, Lucinda, Ruby, and a few others sat around the table as well eyeing it as they thought.

"I SAID NO AMBER!" James snarled and slammed his fist on the table, and she threw her hands in the air as she rolled her eyes.

"It is a good plan James! I don't know if you remember but I was well self-absorbed as a child and me walking in there to accept the invitation just so I can have a Royal Life again wouldn't sound far fetched and you know it! I CAN KILL HIM."

"OR he will kill you on the spot no questions asked!" James shook her and she shoved him back.

"It isn't a bad plan… Sending one of our own as a spy to watch the progression or to try and get close enough to kill him is, in fact, an excellent idea… Sending Amber is not the good part, that I agree with James." Lucinda spoke up and the twins looked at her. "He may be looking for another magic-user to help strengthen his line… I could go in Ambers place?"

"NO…" Everyone jumped at James' sudden exclamation as he glared hatefully at her.

"I can go then…" Ruby raised her hand and James looked at her with wide eyes. "It really is a good idea but a dangerous one. We need Lucinda's magic for healing, she is the best we have. Amber would create far too much suspicion just by being present, and most of the women living here don't have training in combat… Now I may not be the most graceful or fancy girl but I'm sure Amber can fix that."

She and Amber made eye contact and it was an agreement between the two of them, but James was loud in his protests. He would not send Ruby into the lion's den… Yet she was ignoring his protests; they all did.

0-0-0

James sulked among the horses, listening to the sound of troops practicing and watching a horse nose the grass. He sat there jabbing the ground with his blade when Ruby found him and sat beside him.

"I know you're mad-"

"THAT is an understatement." He cut her off without looking and Ruby became irritated.

"Do not take a tone with me, James. I may be apart of your little rebellion, but I can make my own choices, and this is a way I can help finally get the ball rolling. You may be the leader but so is your sister and everyone is backing her decisions at the moment so be a man and accept it!"

James stood and turned to face her, Ruby followed suit so he wasn't towering over her. It was a power struggle between the two. Who was right, who was in charge as they locked eyes and held the others stare.

"I am King… What I say is law, and I say you are not going through with this risky plan and risking your life." He said slowly and Ruby puffed up.

"You are not King, James… You're not even a real prince anymore. You are as common as me now and thus your words hold no power unless we give them power…" The dark look that crossed his face gave Ruby the sinking feeling that she had gone too far but knew he needed to be taken down a peg or two. He was the one to blink and break eye contact before turning away from her. He just stood there watching the horses again with his arms crossed and Ruby sighed, reaching out to place a hand on his arm, he didn't look at her.

"Look I went a little far but I won't apologize… You need to learn we are all in this together and have to make sacrifices and risks…" She paused to see if he will speak and when he didn't, she continued. "Will it help if I promise to try and come back in one piece?"

"No…" He pouted and she smiled at his huffy tone.

"I have to go… I have to go through my own training with Amber and Tilly… Will you have dinner with me later?"

"… No…" She knew he was lying and hugged his stiff body before leaving his. He continued to pout for another four hours until one of his young cousins came to get him to play with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tilly sat on a chair watching Amber lecture Ruby and demonstrating proper behavior and posture for a lady of court while Lucinda used her magic to create a dress that would fit the pretty dark-skinned women before her. Till looked away to the parchment in front of her and began writing the letter to send to announce Ruby's acceptance of the open declaration and invitation.

0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0

When the third day of non-stop letters came Sofia was tired.

She had burned a great deal of the letters due to their nature and she was done with the whole thing, writing up a general acceptance of the letters she had deemed acceptable and letting Cedric approve it before using her magic to multiply it and send it. Cedric sat at the table eating his lunch as he watched this with slight fascination. He had seen Sofia weary before but this was a new level of mental exhaustion he was witnessing.

"Now that the invitations have been sent for your 'suiters' we need to-'"

"Sit down…"

Sofia froze and looked at Cedric in confusion and he waved his hand at the chair eight feet to his left. She did as told and sighed in contentment to be off her feet but sat straight to continue talking, Cedric let her.

"… We need to think about others to invite to the ball. I would like to invite your parents and your sister and of course Calista…" She saw him freeze midbite and swallowed. "After all it is an important occasion. You should have your family with you too-"

"No…"

"But my Lord…"

"I said **_NO_** …" The tone he too Sofia hadn't heard in a long time and she knew she was treading on thin ice when he used that tone.

"My King it is important to have your family with you for such an important occasion. You may very well be picking your wife this night! Would you deny them the chance to meet their daughter-in-law and mother of their potential grandchild?"

" **I'll** ** _THINK_** **about IT**." He snarled and Sofia didn't speak on the subject of family again, seeing his answer as a small victory. She instead continued discussing decorations, food, and music.


	35. Breathe Pt.1

**Note: Two parter. Srry first part is so short.**

0-0-0-0-0-

Cedric was in a foul mood for hours after Sofia had insisted, he invited his Parents. He was now constantly thinking about her proposal to invite them and it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. He hadn't seen them since he went to Kaplica himself for the celebration in honor of Sofia finishing her apprenticeship. That was two years ago now and he still remembered his father's reaction to the sight of him and his sister didn't even look his way once after sending her daughter inside.

Now he was being told to invite them and he hated the thought. To give his father a chance to point out everything he had done wrong and put down his current goals made Cedric angry. Then again, he didn't even know if his family would even accept the invitation if he did invite them.

Yet still, he found himself writing the letter to his parents despite every bit of him screaming it was a foolish mistake. He glared at the parchment as he scrawled angrily across it and growled when he ripped through said parchment with his quill. He threw it away and began again, forcing himself to press the tip of his quill to it a little less roughly. Time slipped by and the pile of ink spotted, ripped, or smeared letters had grown. Frustration was written across his face along with the ink smudge on his cheek. He didn't even need the wraith to whisper in his ear that it was a mistake and he wished he understood why he was even doing it as he stabbed his quill at the parchment to place the last period, finally finding the words to send to his family. With a relieved sigh that it was finally finished, he signed it 'King Cedric', rolled it up and placed his seal on it, before he sent it off with a wave of his hand.

When the last of it vanished into the air he stood and kicked the discarded parchments aside as he went to leave his room. Walking the halls always calmed him; spotting a maid here a guard there, all doing their jobs as he passed by. They all paused in their work to bow to him and greet him with the 'good day your majesty' line he had grown accustomed to. When he turned down an empty hall, he turned his attention to the windows as he passed them seeing the gardeners working to keep everything perfect. He could see his favored roses, still the cheerful lavender he had made them for the part and noted he should think of a color better suited for the Ball that would be happening once the guests sent their acceptance letters.

He stopped in his tracks and sighed, rubbing his eyes and then his temples to try and banish the ache that was beginning behind them. It was hardly passed midday and he was already so tired! He laughed quietly at this…

Cedric had always been tired since he became king due to lack of sleep and needing those potions just so he wouldn't wake from his nightmares. But he had been sleeping so well now since Sofia had come that he no longer took the elixirs. Still, he dreamed but they lacked the decay and rot they once had so it made staying asleep far easier now. But why he felt so tired now was beyond his understanding.

With another sigh, he opened his eyes and went ridged as he was faced with the hall, but it was bathed in a magenta light that came from the windows. Breathing in deeply he began to walk again, hearing the music drifting up from the grand hall below. His thoughts become sluggish as he tried to understand what was happening and then he couldn't think of anything other than finding the stairs that would lead to the grand hall.

He walked and walked finding the hall never ended and he grew confused as he went, wondering where the end was. He stopped after a time, looking at his portrait upon the wall with confusion and then fear before quickly looking away. He could still see the painting from the corner of his eye glaring out from its frame but what really set him on edge was Roland leaning against the wall with a wide smile. The former King said nothing, looking relatively normal without a skeletal bone or rotting skin in sight. He just stood there watching with a satisfied gleam in his eye. Breathing deeply Cedric said nothing as he reached up to touch the amulet to help keep him calm. He froze when he found it gone instead of pinned at his throat as it had been before. His eye's racked over the ground in search of it in hopes it was there, but he didn't see the sparkling jewel anywhere.

Panic was filling him as he tried to locate it, Roland still stood by smiling widely as he watched.

He needed to find the amulet!

He needed to join the party!

He needed to get away from this place!

He needed the amulet!

His breathing picked up as he dropped to his knees to search for it.

' _Lord Cedric?_ ' _'My King?' 'Lord?!'_

He could hear voice's echoing around him, calling as he crawled around searching. When he looked up to shout at them to leave him be but found no one around him. Even Roland had left where he had been leaning against the wall. But still, Cedric heard the voices calling him. They sounded panicked and he stood, breathing heavily as his head jerked left and right as he tried to find the ones shouting at him.

_'King Cedric? CEDRIC?!'_

He faced the window, looking out at the strange magenta sky in fear and confusion as he listened to Sofia's voice that shouted over the other panicked shouts. His panic consuming him as he stood rooted to the spot, unable to breathe properly, pain blooming from his chest every time he tried to breathe. It was like something was forcing his diaphragm to move when he didn't want it to. But he needed it to move or he wouldn't breathe!

He needed to breathe!


	36. Breathe Pt.2

0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sofia was filled with dread as she and the servants watched on as a guard knelt over the King, pressing into his diaphragm, trying to get the Sorcerer to breathe on his own.

A maid had been tending to her chores when she saw the King just standing in the middle of the hall. He had been swaying where he stood, and she moved toward him to ask if he needed a drink or a chair when he collapsed, head cracking against the stone floor. She raised the alarm, screaming for help and everyone nearest to the hall came running. Sofia right behind them all, pushing through and reaching the front of the crowd in time to see a guard pressing his ear to Cedric's chest. She went to move forward, but other guards kept her back along with the servants who tried to get closer. She watched as the guard jerked his head back and swear loudly, quickly undoing the buttons to his tunic enough to give him better access to Cedric's diaphragm and chest.

Sofia couldn't think of a single spell to cast to help, her panic fogging her thoughts and judgment with a prayer that Cedric would open his eyes, watching and clasping her hands together. Silently begging that he didn't die on her… THEM didn't die on them!

What caused them all to leap back was Cedric suddenly inhaling loudly and deeply, followed by a loud terror-filled scream that bounced off the walls and filled the halls of the castle. Sofia was relieved, even if her ears were being assaulted with such a terrifying sound. What turned her relief to terror was watching as Cedric took hold of the Guard and flipped him over. Now everyone was in a panic as they witnessed Cedric bringing the larger male down and was now on top of him, long fingers clasping around his throat.

"King Cedric STOP!" Another guard shouted and Sofia watched as two more guards struggled to get the screaming magic weaver off his victim. They pulled at his arms, wrapping his arm around Cedric's neck in hopes that this would give enough leverage to drag him away. When Sofia saw Cedric take a hand from the man's throat so he could lash out at the mand with his arm wrapped around his neck, she reacted without much thought, pulling out her wand and pointing it with intent. A thin chain appeared and wrapped around his raised arm and his torso, pulling him back until he had no choice but to take his other hand from the guard beneath him and lash out at the one casting the binding on him.

The maids had long fled at this point, leaving only Sofia and the guards to be at risk as flames came to life in the air. But Sofia was quick to send a magic dampening charm down the chains, cutting off the spell feeding the flames and causing them to die almost instantly. His screaming died down, but he remained on his knees breathing heavily as the guard he sat on wiggled out from under him and crab-walked away in a hurry until he was hauled to his feet.

"All of you back away from him now!" Sofia ordered and the remaining guards did more than back away. They ran away, leaving the Sorceress to deal with the magically inclined mad man. She walked around him to see his face and she saw his wide eyes just staring at nothing, unblinking as he sucked in air like it was the most precious thing in the world. She could see the glow of magic in his eyes, sparkling ominously and turning them the unsettling shade of purple, she normally saw when his anger was getting the better of him. Her eyes slid to the amulet resting at his throat seeing it glowing dimly, a magenta hue that sent shivers down her spine. Sofia risked moving closer to him, looking into his eyes as she reached out to touch his cheek. When he didn't respond she applied more pressure and knelt, the hand holding her wand reached for the amulet. When the tips of her fingers touched it there was a spark and she jerked her hand away, dropping her wand and releasing the dampening charm and binding. Her fingers stung from being shocked by the malicious magic that tainted the jewel. She moved her free hand up so that she was cupping his face and looked him in the eye.

"King Cedric?... CEDRIC?!... My Lord, you need to wake up now…" She spoke loudly and calmly. His breathing slowly evened out and she continued speaking. "Cedric?... Can you hear me, My Lord? It's time to wake up…"

She watched the dim glow of the Amulet fade away and it was followed slowly by the glowing magic in his eyes. He blinked a few times, his eyes finally focusing, and his breathing became ragged again as his hands came up to clasp the amulet. His whole body tilted forward as he began to shake, and his forehead now resting against her sternum. She just knelt there and hugged him as he breathes loudly. She wouldn't let him know she could hear him crying; never reveal she knew he was trying to cover up the sound with loud desperate breathing in the middle of the now quiet hall. She slowly rubbed his back saying soothing words to calm him as she eyed the empty hall to make sure no one was coming back… She was sure Cedric wouldn't want them to see him in this state.

"It's okay… Just breathe… Breathe, breathe, _breathe_." She cooed smoothing his hair. "We will move when you're ready…"


	37. Family Matters: Day-Off

It was late when Sofia got Cedric to bed and, in the morning, she found him lying in the bed propped against the plush pillows just as she had left him. But instead of asleep he was wide awake holding the amulet in his hands and smoothing his fingertips over the surface of the gem. She gestured for the maid standing behind her to bring in his breakfast and Cedric looked up at them and then back down at his comforter in silence.

"My Lord… I have taken the liberty of canceling all your responsibility's for today… I believe it to be wiser for you to rest for now…" She said as the maid placed the tray laden with his breakfast across his legs and he blinked at it as if he was realizing what was happening. Slowly he released the amulet and it hung heavily around his neck as he reached for the goblet in silence and sipped the juice quietly. Sofia was uncomfortable with his half-lidded stare and quietness as she watched him.

"Um… Acceptance letters have already begun pouring in… We will be having the Ball on schedule and-"

"Sofia you may leave…"

She fell silent, looking at Cedric in surprise and questioned if he really spoke.

"What?"

The irritation that crossed his face was familiar, still not liking when he has to repeat himself.

" _I said…_ _ **You may leave**_ … Take the day off. I won't be needing you if I am to stay in bed." His tone taking on an edge as he began picking at the breakfast in front of him.

"Thank you, My King… BUT I do not think it will be wise… After what happened last night, I feel you will need to be monitored ju-" She fell silent when she saw the anger in his eyes as he finally looked at her dead on. He didn't like anyone arguing with his choices and this was one he didn't want to be argued with.

"Would you like me to get you anything before I take my leave?" Sofia asked and he just shook his head as he looked back at his drink, content that he was getting his way. "I will leave Wormwood to keep you company then… If you need anything, he will get me for you…"

When Cedric said nothing Sofia finally left and once the door closed, she sighed in relief before kicking her heels off and collecting them in her hand before walking back to 'her' tower.

She entered the room and looked at Wormwood who had been sleeping until she opened the door, waking him with the sound.

"Hey, Wormy…" She cooed at him and he fluffed up, giving her a glare that was full of suspicion. "I need you to do something for meeee."

He cawed at her, a sound that confirmed his suspicions of her wanting something. She smiled and went to him on his perch and rubbed his neck with a finger. He made some grumbling noises as she did this.

"I need you to stay with Cedric today… He won't disturb you I promise, just sit in the window and make sure he is okay, and if something happens you come find me…" When she saw him glaring at her again, she sighed and thought before smiling. "OK… How about, you do this, and I will make sure you get a nice big bowl of fresh frog legs… Does that sound good?"

He grumbled at her and then in a flurry of feathers he was gone, flying out an open window and disappearing from sight. Sofia smiled as she went about cleaning up and changing her clothes, happy for a day to be out of the uniform. She left her tower room humming to herself in a simple brown dress, with a thick belt holding a pouch of gold coins and a basket hanging from her arm. She was planning to go into town to visit her mother and pick up a few things she needed to stock for her potions. Thinking of her potions and realizing how often she was making things instead of weaving magic and wonder if she should refocus her efforts a bit to ensure her personal spell book reflected her research and skills more accurately. She thought about the spell she tried to create years ago and wondered where it went, not having seen her notes in so long but didn't really care at this point since it never really worked for her.

When she reached the stables, she brought out a beautiful winged dapple mare and saddled her for the ride to the village. It had been so long since she flew, and her heart pounded at the thought of feeling the wind once again. Once settled she urged the mare to take flight, never noticing the Magi King as he watched from his window with Wormwood perched on the windowsill.

She loved the feel of the wind in her hair and she laughed and smiled as the mare flew higher and higher before Sofia steered her toward the village. It wasn't much of a flight but the feel of being in the air was still wonderful and when she touched down, she was greeted by citizens happily. Everything was so different compared to when she first returned. Businesses reopened and people were walking about every which way she looked, working, shopping, or visiting. With a steady flow of business coming from the allied Kingdoms most everyone was now managing a comfortable life, not rich but comfortable. Even her mother's shoe shop looked to have more business now, seeing a large cart in front of it. Looking to the crates Sofia noted that it must have been a salesman from one of the Kingdoms and was picking up some shoe orders. He greeted her happily as he finished loading two boxes into the back of his cart and hoisted himself into the driver's seat. She watched the salesman leave before entering and smiled when she saw her mother hard at work on a new pair of boots.

"I will be with you in a moment!" Miranda said a little loudly before looking up to actually see who had entered. Her hands stilled, small hammer mid-swing as she took in Sofia's smiling face.

"S… Sofia… What are you doing here?"

Sofia frowned, not expecting such a stunned response but brushed it away as she placed her basket on the counter. She made her way around the counter, going to her mother and hugging her tightly.

"The King has given me the day off and I wanted to get some personal shopping done and to see my mother!" She said happily as she pulled away to look at her mother's face. Her mother looked so relieved to see her after so long, happy she was healthy and unharmed, but there was something that Sofia couldn't place. Worry, uncertainty, fear?

"Mother, are you alright?" Sofia asked and Miranda placed her hands on her shoulders as she studied Sofia. After a moment she smiled and sighed.

"Yes, I will be fine… I'm just happy you're okay." She then hugged Sofia tightly.

When they separated, they talked for a long time about the time they had gone without seeing each other, Sofia talking about all the good she has been able to do with her job at the castle as her mother worked. Sofia just did small things like making fancy buckles with magic or rearranging the display for her mother in the window as she listened to her mother talk about how her business had been booming since trade routes had been re-established.

Around midday Miranda offered Sofia some lunch and Sofia happily ate with her mother who became very solemn halfway through. This confused Sofia but it was cleared up when her mother asked a single question.

"Did you really attack James with magic?"

The air became thick and Sofia placed her fork down as she stared at her mother who had her eyes fixed on her own plate. With a sigh Sofia stood and thanked her Mother for the meal and made to leave.

"SOFIA! I need to know! Did you attack him?!"

"And what did he tell you?... Did he tell you he was trying to break into the Ki… Into Cedric's chambers? Did he tell you that if I DIDN'T do my job and allow him to continue with his misguided plan, he wouldn't have left the castle alive?" She fixed her Mother with a glare and Miranda fell silent. "Yes… I attacked him. I attacked him and sent him away and I would do it again because he is nothing but an angry fool that will get himself killed! I attacked him and LET him leave."

When she was done with her rant Miranda just remained silent, watching as Sofia pulled a piece of parchment from her basket and placed it on the counter angrily.

"Here is an order for two pairs of shoes… If you don't have the right colors for them don't worry, I can deal with the color when I pick them up in four days' time… There is no need for you to bring them to the castle."

Sofia turned and marched out the door hearing her mother call her name but didn't look back.


	38. Attempted Separation

**Srry for how short this is.**

* * *

Cedric had watched Sofia leave and when she was gone, he sat in his chair.

He could hear Wormwood every time he ruffled his feathers or shifted where he sat, claws scraping against the castle stone. He had the amulet in his hand once more and he was looking at it. He could feel its power as he used his magic to study it and he loved the feeling it gave him. The feeling of superiority and power and it was glorious… A comfort. Yet it also felt so wrong and he couldn't understand why. It made him sick to look at the thing he had coveted for so long and his hands began to shake as he continued to rub the smooth surface with his fingers.

"Maybe… It would be best to go one day without… Without…" He couldn't finish the thought as he stared at the sparkling gem. He couldn't look away, not even when he felt the skeletal hands of the wraith rest on his shoulders.

**'Why would you do that 'King'?'** It asked in a mocking tone and Cedric shivered. **'You wouldn't have access to its power if you separate from it.'**

"I… I just need a break… Just a break." He breathed as he shrugged the skeletal hands from his shoulders.

Wormwood watched him with stern eyes.

To the bird, the man that created him from a stone was nothing more than a shadow of his former self. Muttering nonsense and rocking as he coddled the cursed jewelry in his hands. He watched Cedric muttering to himself and rock back and forth slowly, shaking as if the warm room was freezing. What surprised the raven was Cedric suddenly pitching the amulet across the room in a manner that said that such action took a great deal of effort. He saw the glittering gem skid across the stone floor and vanish under the bed.

He fluttered into the room and landed on the writing desk watching Cedric who was now hunched over and breathing heavily into his hands, still trembling. Wormwood looked to the bed, a plan forming to quickly go over, grab the amulet and fly away with it to Sofia. But before he could act Cedric had thrown himself to the ground and was scrambling for the damned jewel.

Wormwood returned to the window for a quick escape if needed and continued to watch as the Sorcerer King tried desperately to convince himself to separate from the amulet…

He failed.

When the door opened hours later it was Sofia checking on Cedric with the maid.

Cedric was back on the bed with a book in his lap looking tired as he stared blankly at the page. He only looked up when Wormwood cawed loudly and flew from the window to perch on Sofia's shoulder.

Looking at Sofia Cedric could see her mouth was pressed into a thin line and her jaw was set as she directed the maid to place the tray holding his lunch on the bed beside him. He continued to look her up and down as he closed his book, watching her snatch up a pillow he had knocked off his bed at some point and place it on his bed.

"You seem to have become irked in the time you have been away… What has done this?" He asked and Sofia just shook her head as she continued to move about.

"In all due respect, I would like to not speak of it… I'll be fine." Sofia said as she shooed the maid out.

"If that is what you wish… Now stop fussing about my room you were given the day off." Cedric grumbled as he went back to his book and Sofia left the room quickly without a goodbye.

This caused Cedric to look at the closed door with a frown.


	39. Parade

Days slipped by and Cedric refused to leave his room, and this left Sofia to deal with everything on her own. If she needed his signature and seal, she would go to him and he would give it.

It wasn't until the twelfth day he finally emerged from his room and Sofia was shocked to see him up and about before her. He was clean, dressed, and sitting at his writing desk when she arrived to wake him. He had continued to keep the hair above his lip, but now he was allowing it to grow around his mouth into a well-trimmed goatee.

In her eyes it defiantly made him look older, but she couldn't say she neither liked it nor disliked it. But she accepted that if it made him happy than it was going to stay, and she couldn't say one way or the other. But she did wonder why he seemed so set on changing his appearance; was it to distance himself from who he was? Was he going through some new kind of crisis?

She didn't have the answer to these questions as she moved to his said and, to her surprise, he looked at her and smiled. She had never seen him smile in such a way! At least not since she was very young! The smile was wide, and his body language was relaxed like he had a weight taken off his shoulders. She looked up and down with a frown and a look of curiosity as she took in the loose shirt and breeches, he relaxed in.

"Sofia?"

She jumped a little when she heard him say her name and she cleared her throat as she waved the maid into the room and had the tray placed beside him on the writing-table. She didn't miss the way he looked at the maid, his eyes darkened a bit, but shrugged it off as she looked at the papers in her hands.

"Are you ready to continue your responsibilities, my Lord?" She asked as pulled out a list given to her by the cooks in the kitchens detailing recommended dishes for the Ball.

"Yes, I believe I have had plenty of time to rest." He said as he took the paper from her hand and began to read it. It went on like this, him reading and signing off on papers. If he wasn't sure of something he conferred with Sofia and considered her opinion. When finished he stood, and Sofia handed him one last paper.

"What's this?" He asked as he read the paper.

"You have been holed up in this room for some time my Lord… I have scheduled an appearance in the village… Nothing big just to have face with the citizens. Just to go through on a horse or in a carriage and wave at them and to assuage any rumors that have formed wh-"

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?" He sounded a little curious at the news and he looked at her blinking. Sofia still thought he was acting too strange, but she went with it as she thought about the rumors that had spread among the castle workers and in turn, the villagers.

"Mostly word has spread that you had fallen ill with some life-threatening sickness that not even magic can cure." She shrugged and to her surprise, Cedric laughed at this.

"I suppose the fresh air will do me some good." He said as he turned and walked out the door. Sofia blanched at the fact he walked out in such frumpy attire and was quick to grab a tailored jacket and his crown. As they walked through the halls Cedric continued to read the paper through as Sofia coaxed him into the jacket and tried to fix his hair before placing the crown on his head. He sighed and handed her the list before fixing it himself and straightening the jacket.

By the time they reached the stables Sofia had gotten guards together for his escort and the horse master already prepared a black-winged stallion for him, Sofia getting the dappled mare once more and his escort either having to walk or received regular horses to ride. Everything was for a show for the public. Ride through the street for all to see he was perfectly healthy, give a few nods, and wave to the children…

It was simple and there was nothing for him to mess up.

And that was exactly what happened!

Word had gotten around fast that the small parade was coming down from the castle and sure enough the villagers came to line the streets to see what was happening. Sofia watched diligently, not only for the safety of Cedric but the people, holding her breath with every move Cedric made. She tensed when he raised his hand but relaxed when she saw he was only waving at the onlookers.

Sofia saw it wasn't as jovial as when her family had their surprise parades and she worried that this would get to the man riding beside her. But he was so calm and that alone made her even more uncomfortable. She slyly leaned over, making it look like she was just adjusting her position on her mount and sniffed the air around him… No, he wasn't drunk.

Letting the curious behavior go for now they continued through the streets, planning to circle around and make their way back to the castle. It was the moment Cedric pulled the reins to his horse that redirected Sofia's focus back to him. She watched as he steered the black-winged stallion, Cimarron, closer to the onlookers. The citizens looked nervous as he drew closer to them and stood stiffly when he came to a stop, his mount making irritated nickering sounds.

Two children were standing there with their parents holding them by their shoulders and pulling them close as they looked up at Cedric with fear. If he noticed the fear for him, he didn't acknowledge it as he leaned down toward the young girl who was being held by her father. He held her wide gaze and smiled as his eyes slid to her basket and studied what she was selling.

"How much?" He asked and the little girl blinked for a moment before holding up her basket so Cedric could investigate it better. It was filled with flowers of varying colors and he made a show of humming and hawing over the choices.

"Three coppers for one my Lord." She said and Cedric sat straight, patting his 'pockets' making a show of looking for coins. He then smiled and, to the slight irritation of Sofia, plucked one of the gold buttons from his attire and held up for the child to see. He made her giggle a bit as he rolled and flipped the piece of gold between his long thin fingers. It glowed as he did this, but it quickly faded as he dropped it into her basket and held up two fingers, indicating he wanted two flowers. The girl handed over two small flowers with a large grin and Cedric took them with a nod before urging Cimarron forward to continue the small parade.

Sofia watched, heart pounding from the slight panic attack she experienced watching him and sighed in relief when he moved on. The precession continued on and Sofia watched, waiting for her heart to finish drumming against her chest before she rejoined them.

"Papa look!"

Sofia glanced over to the small family to see what the little girl was so excited about.


	40. Torne Pages and Glinting Flowers

Arriving back at the castle Cedric and dismounted without looking at the guards or the horse master. He made his way toward the castle, humming to himself and Sofia arrived behind the last of the guards looking confused and worried after Cedrics retreating back as he vanished into the Castle.

"Lady Sofia?" She looked to a guard who stared toward the castle before looking at her. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know but I'll figure out what's going on I promise." She said and he nodded as he looked back toward the castle.

"I don't know what's more unsettling… His volatile nature or him being overly happy." He mumbled and Sofia just shook her head as she turned away to enter the castle. Looking around she frowned wondering where Cedric had gone. Sighing she made her way to the stairs, seeing one of the maids polishing a suit of armor and cleared her throat.

"Did you see which way the King went?" She asked and the maid looked at her, a young woman with muddy brown hair.

"He went in the direction of the study my Lady." She said and Sofia nodded before turning and going the opposite direction. She moved quickly up the stairs and through the halls. Every step she took was filled with purpose and her jaw was set as she thought back to the little girl as she excitedly showed her parents her basket. Sofia assumed it was to show off the golden button, that small bobble would have been enough to get them decent food for half the month. What Sofia saw was every little flower in the little girl's basket turning gold. Sofia knew the catalyst for the transfiguration charm would have had to have been the button. But the reason Cedric would show such kindness eluded her and she reasoned that whatever caused such a change had to be in his room.

When she reached the room, she was quick to enter and close the door, looking around to see if she could see anything that would give any clues.

She sifted through papers on his writing desk and looked under his bed. Searched the side tables and even skimmed through his many books. Nothing seemed off about any of what was there, and she frowned as she looked through a drawer, looking confused at a bowl of fruit and setting it aside to look through more papers. When she found nothing there, she sat in the chair and looked around exasperated wondering what could have caused such a sudden change in him.

Her eyes fell on the stand holding a large heavy tome.

Sofia recognized it as one of the Goodwin's family spellbooks.

Something clicked in Sofia's head and she quickly went to it and opened the heavy cover. Combing through she skimmed hexes, charms, and finally potions. She flipped through the pages, finding some potions that seemed interesting. Most of them where different healing brews but one caught her eye and she read the page. From what she could gather from the messy scrawl it was created to help suppress one's most negative personality traits to make one more appealing to others. Warnings were smudged to her annoyance.

"You have to be kidding me…" She breathed as she read on. She was somewhat proud that he was actively trying to change but suppressing any part of your emotions to such an extreme was dangerous and never the answer.

"Three days… So, he will be like this for another three before he will need more…" She mumbled and looked up at the door with a frown. With a heavy breath, she gripped the two pages that detailed the potion and ripped them from the book. She paled, seeing what she had done but held steadfast in her choice as she folded the pages and hid them in her breast pocket, closed the book and swiftly exited the room. She needed to get back to her tower and have Wormwood take the pages to Cedric's family, far out of reach.

"For his own good… He needs to learn how to handle it without using tricks like this." She hissed to herself, mostly an attempt to convince herself that it was the right thing. She especially didn't want him on some elixir when the Ball came around! The suiters needed to see what they are facing if they did pursue him.

* * *

Cedric hummed as he sat in his study.

Maps detailing the new trade routes were strewn about and he was looking over some of the letters of the bachelorettes who had accepted the invitation to the Ball. He felt nothing but contentment and he knew that wasn't right. He should feel nervous or even happy, but he was just content, and he wasn't even sure if he liked it or not.

One letter caught his eye and he blinked at it. Ivory parchment and curling writing made with rich dark green ink. It was from his family…

More than from just his family, judging by the had writing, it was from his father. It was an answer to his invitation, and it was just two simple lines;

_"_ _Thank you for the chance to witness such an important occasion.  
What should we wear?"_

\- _Goodwin the Great_

No love was given…

Cedric felt nothing as he read the two lines over and over. Sighing he stood from his seat and left the study to find Sofia. He wanted to show her the letter, to show he did what she had recommended.

He hummed to himself, a nameless tune as he walked.

He had de-ja-vu seeing the long hallway before him but jut he couldn't place where he had seen it... Other than every single day of his life when he walked through it. He could feel the panic and anxiety trying to rise but it couldn't take hold in him, the elixir he used kept him disjointed from every negative feeling and, to his realization, the good too. It was for the best in his opinion, finding a haze of contentment preferable to the outbursts of rage and panic.

When he arrived at the far side of the castle and climbed the dark stairs he began to wonder if he should even bother Sofia at this time, since she never came to check on him once they had arrived back. Shaking his head, a little, deciding he had every right to bother her in his own home. Remembering what had happened the last time he came to the tower Cedric knocked on the door and listened for her to give permission to enter, not wanting to catch her indecent again. There was a lot of scuffling around and hurried footsteps before the door opened with a flustered Sofia standing there looking at him.

"My Lord!. W-What brings you here?" She asked as she stood aside for him to enter. He held out the letter to her as he passed, and she took it reading the short response. He watched her face light up and she smiled at him.

"You invited them? This is wonderful! You can begin rebuilding your family relationship!" She said happily and he just nodded numbly in agreement.

"Yes… I thought this would please you and I was right…" He stated as he looked around the room. He didn't see Wormwood and he frowned. "Is that old bird out?"

Sofia looked confused for a moment and then it dawned on her what he was asking.

"OH… Yeah, he goes off sometimes… I think it's to goes someplace quieter to sleep." She said with a shrug and Cedric only nodded. She studied him as he looked around the room and frowned as she took in his dull eyes and blank expression.

"Are… Are you doing well my Lord?" He looked at her, actually seeming confused by her inquiry. "I mean you seem a little… Unwell." She tried to clarify and still he just stared, no anger or annoyance insight.

"I am well Sofia… Better than I have been in a long time in fact." Cedric said and he looked away, eyes falling on a vase with wilted flowers. "Your flowers are dead…"

She just nodded as she looked at the short letter in her hands with a frown, feeling Goodwin could have been a little warmer in his response. She noted she should send a message herself asking for the size of their heads. After all the parents of the King should have their own circlets at least.

In her musings, she never saw Cedric remove the wilted flowers and replace it with a single solid gold poppy. He then went back to the door with a mumbled goodbye which Sofia returned distractedly.


	41. The Day Before

Miranda sat in the shop below her home as she waited for the arrival of Amber and Ruby.

The Ball was just a day away now and she felt apprehensive as she thought back to Sofia's outburst. She had never considered that James would be so foolish as to try and take things into his own hands. Instead, she had latched onto Sofia's soft heart and talent to see the good in everything. She believed Sofia was seeing good where there was none and that was what led to Sofia attacking James. But the more she thought about it the more Miranda began to see a mix of the two possibilities as one. She wanted Ruby to confirm this while she was on the inside and she needed to talk to Amber about the possibilities.

Two firm knocks at the door startled her and she was quick to go and open it to the three hooded figures, Amber, Ruby, and Lucinda. They hurried inside and the door was closed and locked before they removed the hoods. Miranda hugged each one of them tightly, breathing words of relief for their safe arrival.

When everyone was settled with a warm meal and tea, Amber began to speak, reminding the dark-skinned beauty of everything she had taught her while Lucinda got to work on Ruby's hair. The short, tightly curled hair began to grow out with every pass of Lucinda's wand and braided together the longer it got. Soon Ruby had long, neat, braids that reached her mid-back and held tightly at the ends by sparkling red and gold colored beads.

Miranda, after a time, cleared her throat and the three younger women looked her way.

"I… I have a request…" She said shakily and Amber blinked.

"Anything for you, mother." She said and Miranda could feel her heart clench before she continued.

"I had spoken to Sofia some days ago and… She admitted to me she had indeed attacked James." Amber turned away at this news and Miranda continued before any of them could speak. "BUT she said James was acting foolishly and that if she had not done her job in defending the Castle and the present 'King'… James would have very well died… While Ruby is withing the Castle I want her to speak to Sofia and get more information… Could you do that Ruby?"

The room was silent before Ruby nodded.

"Yes… I can do that no problem." She said and Amber spun around to face them all once more.

"You honestly believe her? We don't know who this Sofia is! She sure isn't the Sofia we knew as children! For all, we know she may very well have lied!"

"Amber… Can you tell me that you know without a doubt in your mind that your brother would never act so brazenly foolish and attempt to take things into his own hands." Miranda asked firmly, looking Amber in the eyes. The blonde woman couldn't muster the strength to hold her adoptive mother's gaze, knowing her own brother to well. Knowing he would do such things.

"I cannot… Because that does sound like him." She said darkly. "Damn him… Damn him to the snow-tipped mountains and back! He could have put everything we are working for in jeopardy because of his damn pride!"

"I wouldn't call it pride… More like a deep-seated hatred that tends to blind him when it matters." Ruby sighed and Amber scoffed at her.

"Don't act like you know my brother better than I..." She hissed and Ruby scowled back.

"I know him better in ways you will never know."

Miranda watched Lucinda step between the two, providing a wall between them in case things got out of hand.

"Now's not the time! There are more pressing matters to worry about than James's behavior!" The two women agreed begrudgingly and calmed while Miranda went upstairs to retrieve the last dress she had worn as Queen. Her heart sank as she brought the mass of ivory and pink fabric down the stairs and she wanted to cry when she handed it over to Lucinda, who disappeared into the back of the shop with Ruby.

Miranda sat in silence with Amber who sipped her tea without looking up. The elder women accepted Amber didn't want to talk and contented herself with nibbling on some bread and cheese as they waited.

"I'm so sorry… I do know James has a tendency to not consider his safety or if his plans are wise or not… The moment he said Sofia attacked him I should have considered the possibility that there was a good reason she did so… Other than it was her job and she betrayed us." Amber said and Miranda reached across the table to take her hand.

"For a moment I did the same thing, Amber… I have figured that Sofia doesn't have a side but her own… And honestly, that is good enough for me."

When Lucinda and Ruby reentered the room, Ruby was dressed up in a dress that Miranda no longer recognized and it broke her heart. Gone was the graceful ivory and pink decorated with pearls and embroidered swirls. Now what she saw was a gown made from seductive red with an off the shoulder neckline and long sleeves. Gold decorated Ruby's neck giving her a regal look that caught the eye.

"I dear say… If I didn't know any better Ruby, I would say you truly were a princess." Amber said standing and circling Ruby to better see her from every angle. "This will be perfect… If you don't catch his eye, then that old shite has no taste."

"Amber!" Miranda snapped and the rebel princess smiled at her. "Language please."

* * *

Sofia stood by Cedric who had recently discovered the missing pages.

He needed to brew another dose of the potion soon and now he couldn't, and his sights were set on the only two other people aside from himself and Sofia, who could get enter his room. Two maids who knelt before him as he sat on his throne. He was still under the effects of the elixir, but Sofia could see he was trying to react accordingly for the theft of the pages and damage done to his property.

It was unsettling to see someone trying to be angry. Trying to behave as one should when someone has undermined them, stole from them, and ruined something so valuable.

The maids were terrified and pleaded and cried that they didn't do it!

Sofia remained silent, apologizing in her mind that they were taking the fall for her actions and she felt dirty for it. A cold hand or regret grasped her heart as she tried to remain passive and not look at what her actions have caused. She had to remain beside Cedric, or the Kingdom will suffer without her influence over his choices.

Cedric stood and she saw that in his hand was a dagger he had conjured, his eyes focusing in on the blonde woman to his left. He didn't care which was guilty or not, reasoning the experience of witnessing one or the others' death would be punishment enough, even if he picked the wrong one. Yet he only managed a step when a guard came hurrying into the room halting him when his attention went to the paled man who swallowed nervously.

"Um… I am sorry my Lord but… Your family has arrived." He announced and Cedric stepped back, dagger vanishing before Sofia could blink and he waved at two other guards to take the two women away. The door had hardly closed behind the screaming maids when the Goodwins entered the Throne room. Cedric's father, mother, sister, and his niece all looked around the room, taking in the darker colors before looking at Cedric. Winifred managed a weak smile as she approached her son and he moved to meet her, accepting her hug.

"Oh, my baby boy… I missed you so much!" She said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"I have missed you too, mother." He said and Sofia could hear the hollowness in his voice and knew that they could hear it too.

"Cedric… Are you well?" His mother asked pulling him down lower to get a better look at him. He took her hands and patted them with a thin smile, standing straight.

"Despite having someone steal from me and damage a valued heirloom when my back was turned I believe I am doing very well… Thank you for asking."

"Winifred… Stop fussing over him…" Goodwin said and his wife pulled away from her son with a slight frown so that her husband could stand in front of his son. Sofia could see he was studying Cedrics' face, confirming what Sofia had said in her letter to him about the pages she had sent him.

"You do look well, Cedric… But for how much longer." He all but growled at his son and Cedric didn't question how his father knew, chalking it up to the elder magic weavers' years of experience.

"Not much longer…" Was all Cedric said before looking to Sofia. "Will you show my family to their rooms while I attend to unfinished business."

Sofia nodded feeling her stomach drop as he turned away to slip through the door the guards had taken the maids.

She decided then and there she would never risk stealing from him again, and that she wasn't going to tell his family what had happened.

She wanted to be sick.


	42. The Evening Before

Sofia sat in her tower with Winifred sitting across from her while Goodwin rested in their guest chambers, old age really taking its toll and him wanting to sleep off the fatigue that traveling had caused. Sofia stared at her teacup, stirring the slightly pink liquid by tilting the cup this way and that.

"Sofia… You look pale, have you been eating and sleeping well?" She asked and Sofia just nodded. "Are you sure? You look like you committed murder."

"Yes, I have been doing just… Just fine." She said not looking up at her teacup and the old sorceress reached out and patted her hand. The look she gave was knowing and Sofia sighed as she set the cup aside. "I'm so tired… It's becoming so difficult to recognize the good and the bad choices and to know what is best for myself and others!" She said and laid her head on the table.

"Choices like that, at times, can be the hardest to make… The best we can do when faced with such things is to choose the lesser evil, even if it leads to a bad outcome… Because the other choice could lead to an even worst outcome." Winifred said as she squeezed Sofia's hand.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Sofia mumbled and the elder woman smiled at her.

"That's a good thing Sofia… The moment you fail to feel such things you are no longer a human… You become a monster."

Sofia sat up and stared at her blinking.

"Is that what your fear for Cedric?" Sofia asked, heart pounding.

"… My son has become cruel and his hands are stained yes, but he hasn't lost all feeling. Many people look at him now and feel disgusted, angry… They only see his mistakes and damn him as a despicable creature. But I can see he struggles with what he had done… As long as he still feels regret and remorse for his actions, he will never truly be a monster…" Winifred watched Sofia process this and she smiled. "Incidentally, judging by the letters you send I feel he has made improvements in how he handles his emotions and it's all thanks to you… WELL until he drugged himself with that elixir but that won't be a problem for much longer… Any moment he will experience the downsides to that particular brew." Winifred said as she released Sofia's hand.

Sofia frowned at her and looked down at the table then back up.

"What's going to happen?" She asked and the old sorceress shrugged.

"Mild hallucinations to start… Then vertigo, nausea, dry mouth, paranoia, and the general feeling of having severe illness." She said and Sofia laughed weakly.

"He already has hallucinations and paranoia without the elixir."

"Good so you know how to handle it… He will be right as rain by tomorrow so no need to worry."

The laugh Sofia gave was filled with stress and worry but still, she was happy for Winifred's company as they continued to enjoy the tea and some sandwiches the elder magic weaver had conjured.

It was three hours later when Sofia was summoned by a maid and a guard.

When she arrived in Cedric's chambers she found him hunched over the once clean chamber pot, miserable and emptying his stomach. Sofia ordered for water to be brought and a new chamber pot as she knelt to rub Cedric's back in a comforting manner.

He flinched away from her and looked up, skin grey looking and the whites of his eye's red. He was obviously feeling a lot of things at the moment and misery was the leading emotion. She slowly placed her hand on his back once more and he lowered his head to retch into the pot once more. She just sat and rubbed his back, looking off into space and trying not to listen to the sound of him being sick.

Cordelia came in sometime later after Sofia got Cedric into bed.  
She looked at the sight before her. Her little brother lying in bed drenched in sweat greyed skin and shaking with a string of rapid muttering falling from his lips; while Sofia sat by dabbing his skin with a clean cloth and a maid taking away the soaked rags to replace them with fresh ones.

"How is he doing?" She asked and Sofia was quick to latch onto Cedric as he went to sit straight up, a fearful yelp leaving him as he tried to sit up. When he calmed and laid still Sofia looked at Cordelia and put her finger to her lips before speaking in a hushed tone.

"He is doing pretty well now… Just trying to keep him from soaking his sheets through." She said looking back to Cedric who started shaking once more.

"Any luck with that?"

Sofia shrugged as she drew his covers up higher to try and warm him up, knowing she would have to pull them back down when he got too hot again.

"The maid only needed to change the sheets once so far… I used one of my personal concoctions to lessen the discomfort in his muscles but that doesn't stop the hot and cold flashes…" She said looking to the sister of the King with a weak smile.

"Well… Father was wondering how he was doing, granted I don't see why he didn't just come himself instead of sending me… I guess he still loves Cedric, but he is finding it difficult to forgive him."

"Have you?"

There was an awkward silence following Sofia's question and Cordelia sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed and touching her hair.

"It is complicated Sofia… I can't say I have but he is still my brother and through all odds… He has become King. If anything, he will need the guidance of his family now more than ever as he really establishes his… OUR bloodline as the Kingdoms royal family…"

Sofia frowned but nodded falling into a tense silence only broken by Cedrics breathing and muttering. Sofia took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, watching as his muttering stopped and feeling him squeeze her hand back before resuming his muttering.

"So, he is awake?" Cordelia said with a raised brow and Sofia tilted her head this way and that.

"Kind of… He can hear us and feel things around him, but I think he is so absorbed in the sickness that he isn't processing what's being said around him." Sofia answered and to her surprise, Cordelia smiled.

"Excellent… Then I must know Sofia… Is he naked under there?"

Sofia stared at her with eyes growing wide as the question sunk in and then her cheeks flushed as she quickly looked away. Cordelia laughed and stood to move closer to Sofia.

"Oh, come now Sofia! I'm his sister! I have every right to any little tidbit that I can hold over him and tease him with… Is the bare as the day he was born?"

"No, he is not… He is still wearing his breaches if you must know!" Sofia snapped in a hushed tone.

"Then… Have you?" Cordelia pressed with a little wiggle of her eyebrows and Sofia glared.

"No, I have not. Why would I ever?" Sofia asked still red-faced and a little appalled by the turn of the conversation. The elder sorceress smiled at her in a teasing manner. "Oh, come now Corbillia this is your brother! This is most inappropriate."

Sofia turned away with her nose turned up a little and she heard the nosy sorceress laugh quietly.

"I am only playing Sofia… Honestly, you are too good to him after everything, and even if he doesn't really show it, I know he is grateful for your kindness and patience."

"How would you know that, Cordelia?" Sofia said in a huffy tone. She could feel Cedric's grip on her hand tighten for a moment and the muttering stopped. Only for his grip to relax and the muttering to continue.

"Because Father, Mother, and I are all grateful… Even if Father doesn't show it, stubborn old man that he is…"

Sofia gave a weak smile as she focused back on Cedric who started to groan and sit up. Sofia was quick to snatch up the clean chamber pot and put it in front of him, just in time for him to retch water and stomach acid into it. Siting there breathing heavily he finally was able to focus on the two women who had been talking over him. His eyes locked onto his sister and he groaned loudly before lying back down and rolling over.

"Get out of my room Cordelia." He groaned and his sister laughed before making her way toward the door.

"As you wish 'little Cedikins'." She teased on her way out.


	43. Family Matters: Fragile Bonds

In the morning Sofia was awake. Tired, but awake and she was directing the decorating for the Ball that would be happening that night.

Cedric had locked himself away, no longer sick but complaining of a headache and she left him to it while she dealt with her responsibilities. Standing beside her as she worked was Goodwin, watching with a frown and crossed arms.

"This would go much quicker if we use magic." He grumped and she smiled at him.

"True… But then we take away their jobs." She said gesturing to those hard at work. "How would they make coin to support their family if we did everything?"

Goodwin grimaced for a moment as he thought and then smiled, unfolding his arms and putting his hands on his hips.

"You have become very wise Sofia… May even give my wife a run for her tittle one day." He said and Sofia rolled her eyes and laughed as she pulled her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at one of the workers. She had seen the ladder tilting from the corner of her eye and the worker was clinging to it as it began to fall. Now he and said ladder floated down to the ground safely. When his feet were firm on the ground the worker dropped to his knees and kissed the stone floor. Slipping her wand away she heard Goodwin hum in approval at her casting.

"Your silent casting is still as impressive as ever."

The grand ballroom was decorated in a splendor of gold and crystal. Completely different from the rest of the darker humbler colors of the rest of the castle. Standing in the middle of the room Sofia craned her neck back to look at the chandelier and she turned in a slow circle. She remembered doing this as a child, watching the crystals spin around and sparkle in the light in an intercut pattern. She sighed in contentment, as she did so now, happy that this was still the same and she wondered if one day someone else will stand where she stood and do exactly as she was doing. Watching the light, she felt a little bit of lightness in her chest and when she stopped spinning, she sighed once more. Looking forward she straightened her coat out and flushed a little when she saw others staring at her and she shrugged and cleared her throat.

"Thank you for your work everyone… Please make your wat to the kitchens where you will be presented with lunch and your pay. I know some of you will be returning tonight with your family to enjoy the festivities... We hope to see you there and thank you oh so very much."

They all waved at her as they filed away with smiles and comments about being hungry. With a sigh, Sofia turned to Goodwin and smiled at him.

"We need to finish fitting your attire for the Ball 'Lord' Goodwin."

"I will be wearing my robe." He said and locked eyes with Sofia. She stared at him and his brow furrowed as he held her gaze, not wanting to give in. Knowing if he did, she would be having him in a tailored uniform before the party even started.

He blinked.

By early evening Winifred and Corelia sat in their new gowns, putting the finishing touches on them themselves while Sofia was tending to Goodwin who stood with a bitter, pinched expression on his face, arms extended as the hem to his pants raised and the embroidering along the edges finished. It was a pleasant plum-colored ensemble with golden buttons and golden thread for the embroidery with a high neck which he didn't like since it forced him to raise his head more.

"I can't relax in this." He moaned and Winifred smiled at this.

"You're not supposed to dear… They are meant to make you look important and 'Royal'." She said standing and affixing her own golden circlet around her head.

"People like us are not supposed to look 'Royal' Winifred… Regal maybe but never Royal… My robe would be preferable… Much easier to walk when your clothes are not forcing your spine to remain straight."

"Father stop complaining… You will have a seat to sit in when your back hurts too much and you can have a cane to take some pressure off your back too. Just enjoy yourself, be supportive even if you don't like it."

Sofia finished and backed away to see her handy work and gave Goodwin the okay to relax. He did and she was pleased to see that the clothes were slimming. Winifred was the one to secure the band of gold meant for him around his head and the look on her face was a pleased one.

"I want my hat." He grumped and a cough from the door caused everyone to turn their heads to look.

Cedric stood in the doorway looking unsure if he should have entered now that everyone was focused on him. He had taken care of his own clothes and the ivory-colored ensemble with gold really brightened up his whole visage. He forwent his usual fingerless gloves for full white gloves and on his head was the crown. It was the first time Goodwin and Cedric had been in the same room and all three women could feel the air thicken as Goodwin turned to fully face his son.

"All the fold on us… If I didn't know better Cedric, I would say you were tricking us so you could have a family portrait made." He said and Cedric gave a half-smile and moved further into the room.

"I just might… After all the walls do need new portraits other than the one of me… Would you deny me one with my family?"

Sofia could see Goodwin physically 'puff up' as he tried to hold onto his stubbornness and anger. But one quick look at his wife and the old sorcerer deflated with a sigh before looking at his son.

"No, I suppose not…" He raised his hand and gestured for Cedric to come further into the room. "Come on… You avoided us long enough."

Cedric stayed where he stood, looking a little unsure until the door behind him.

"Mother! This darn sash doesn-" Cedric pitched forward as Calista collided with him. Panic was written over both Cedric's and Goodwin's faces as Cedric fell into his father and both fell to the ground with a loud tear of fabric.

Cedric rolled off his father and was quick to sit up, crown askew, while Sofia helped Winifred pull the eldest Sorcerer up. The seams on the left side of his coat had split wide and Sofia couldn't help but begin to laugh loudly at the whole thing, followed by Cordelia and Winifred. They laughed even as Goodwin and Cedric wore looks of embarrassment on their faces standing beside each other

Looking around Sofia could see that there was a relief in the room, even as Winifred hugged her son and Calista went to her mother with her sash in hand, face red.

It was some time before the laughter calmed and Cedric sat in a chair, leg crossed as he watched his family in silence. Calista was dressed in red with a golden sash across her chest and, like the rest of her family, a golden band around her head. Cordelia helped her with her sash, getting it to hang right with a bit of magic to keep it in place. Sofia was so focused on getting Goodwin's clothes back in order, with a little extra wiggle room this time, that she was only half aware of Cedric calling Calista to him. They talked and the young women seemed unsure at first but warmed up to the conversation pretty quickly until she became a whirlwind of conversation. Cedric allowed it to happen though after a bit he was tensing up, but nothing said he was becoming a danger. The one thing he seemed to bond with Calista over was the fact that she had kept her hair like his. Though now it was far longer than it had been when she was a child and she parted it in a way that pushed all the white to one side. It was the fact that she still kept the white is what caught Cedric's attention.

What startled everyone was when she pulled her wand from the folds of her skirt to show her uncle. This cause Cedric to jump up from his seat and raised his hands, ready for an attack that didn't come. He breathed and realized what he looked like and cleared his throat before holding his hands out for the wand.

It was thin and made from a wood that was stained a rich red with a sparkling ruby cut to look like a rose embedded into the bottom.

"It is very lovely Calista…" He said running his fingers over the polished surface before handing it back. "But please be sure to keep it put away… We don't want any accidents to happen."

His tone was a little dark when he handed it back to her, and she stashed it away once more with a slight frown as she watched her uncle settle back down into the chair he had been sitting in before, though he didn't cross his legs this time.

Taking her attention from her work Sofia watched Cedric. To see him reconnecting to his family left a warmth in her chest and she couldn't help but smile as she finished Goodwin's clothes once more.

She never saw the amulet hidden away, glowing softly and the color itself lightening just a bit.


	44. Dance pt.1

**Black Roses:** Rebirth, new beginnings OR the death of feelings

**Ivory Roses:** charm, thoughtfulness and gracefulness, richness and perfection.

**Lavender Roses:** enchantment and love at first sight. (Darker shades mean fascination and adoration)

**(Playlist)**

**The Most Beautiful Waltz Music – MusicOnCloud9**

**Dark Waltz – Hayley Westenra**

* * *

The guests arrived in droves and Sofia stood by greeting them while servants guided them to the ballroom.

It was an understatement to say that she was nervous as she watched the masses come and having worst-case scenarios playing through her head was not helping her as she fought to keep the smile on her face. It was when her mother arrived with Mrs. Hanshaw and to Sofia's utter shock, Ruby.

She knew it was Ruby, the dark-skinned beauty dressed in red shared enough of a resemblance to her mother that it wasn't hard to figure out who she was. She and Ruby stared at each other for a moment before Ruby made the first move, pulling Sofia into a tight hug without a word. Sofia returned the hug happily but was quick to pull away and clear her throat, knowing she needed to continue greeting the others, but a silent agreement passed between the two of them that they would speak when able.

The guests were already dancing when Sofia entered, everyone, smiling and spinning around with the music as they waited for the arrival of the King and his family. Sofia felt nervous and sick as she stood by and watched the guests dance past, many becoming faceless as time slipped by. It was when she felt a hand touch her shoulder that she focused back on the present and looked to see her mother standing beside her. Blinking she looked around to see Ruby was busy dancing with a brother of one of the noble girls who had come.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia asked without looking at her mother and crossed her arms as she watched her childhood friend twirl around the dance floor. "A better question is why is Ruby here?"

"It would be better if we all talked together… Just so we can clear some things up." Miranda said quietly, looking out to the dancers while remaining relaxed.

"We have nothing to clear up," Sofia said turning to look toward the doors as they opened. The band ceased their playing and all the guests stopped their conversations and cleared the dance floor to watch as Goodwin and his wife entered followed by Cordelia and Calista.

"Yes, we do… I told Amber, Lucinda, and Ruby what you said, and Ruby is here to hear it for herself from your mouth." Miranda said clapping with the guests when needed.

"Is that the only reason she is here? You could have just sent a letter." Sofia pointed out and her mother sighed.

"Fine… Yes, there is more but it isn't my place to reveal what they plan to do tonight…" Miranda said firmly.

"But you help them. Don't think I haven't noticed that she is wearing your dress." Sofia said firmly and quietly and looked at her mother who couldn't meet her gaze. Sofia shook her head and looked back toward the door to see Cedric entering last and as custom, he greeted guests who curtsied or bowed to him. Two female guests had moved hastily into his path and curtsied so low that Sofia wondered if they had somehow managed to dislocate their hips. Cedric didn't smile at them as he bowed slightly and quickly moved around them to stand with his family.

The band started up once more and slowly guests began to return to dancing. It took some time before Cedric joined in. Taking up one dance partner after another and if once caught his fancy he stayed a little longer with that one than others. Sofia observed a pattern though and it confused her. He would talk, ask questions, and laugh with the girls he seemed interested in, all good signs until he took their hands and held them. It was like all interest died at that moment and he would move on to the next women in wait.

One such was Ruby herself; Sofia watched as her childhood friend dance and flirt; her behavior reminded Sofia faintly of Amber. The way she stood, moved and held her head where all the behavior of a well-trained princess. But like the others Cedric took her hand, only to frown and ask for her something. Ruby smiled sweetly and she removed her glove, Sofia now realizing Cedric asked for her to take it off as he took her hand once more. He released her after some time, bowed, and excused himself, leaving her alone like many of the others. The look on Ruby's face at being abandoned like that was priceless and Sofia couldn't deny there was a slight pleasing feeling in her chest every time he turned a potential partner away.

She made a note to ask him what the hand-holding was all about.

* * *

Cedric, was taking a break from interacting with the guests, sitting with his family and sipping on some wine as he talked. She had warned his family not to let him drink more than two, not wanting him to put himself in a position where he breaks down in front of everyone.

In the hallway was where she found Ruby and her mother and for a moment there was a tension between the two young women until they wrapped their arms around each other and hugged each other tightly. When they drew apart they held each other's hands as the questions where thrown at one another.

"Sofia, was what you had done to James really because he would have gotten himself killed otherwise?"

"Yes… He was trying to gain access to Cedric private quarters and had taken my key… So, I attacked." Sofia answered truthfully and Ruby nodded and frowned.

"I will need to reprimand him when I see him," Ruby said with a slight smile.

"Why are you here? This is a Ball for those interested in being a potential candidate for Queen…" Sofia asked and Ruby sighed squeezing her childhood friend's hands tightly.

"It was a plan devised by me Amber, and Lucinda with your mother's help… I was to try and gain favor so I could get close and get in a position to put a dagger between his ribs… It was a failure Sofia don't look so put out." Ruby said watching Sofia's reaction. "It seemed to go well but for some reason, he did a complete turnaround and lost interest in me." She shrugged her shoulders and frowned.

Sofia was still frowning but didn't insist on details since their plan had failed, but it did bring her thoughts back to him inspecting the guest's hands and holding them.

"What was that hand thing he did? You know when he had you take your glove off?"

Ruby frowned at her and pulled her hands out of Sofia's to take her glove off and held up her hand. Her perfectly normally, though work-roughened, a little dry and a few small scars, hand.

"I honestly don't know… He just held my hand, looked me in the eye and it was like all interest in me was gone…" She shrugged and pulled her glove back on. "Well, I best be off… No need to stay if I no longer have a chance to get close to him… It truly is wonderful to see you again Sofia, and it lightens my heart to know you are still with us… To an extent, it seems but still… What is it you are trying to do?"

Sofia inhaled and exhaled slowly as she looked at the door and then to Ruby.

"Ruby… I will tell you, but I do not expect you to understand…" She watched her face for a moment before continuing. "I believe I can get him to step down… He had improved greatly though he does have his moments, but I can see it… I can get him to let go of the throne."

"Sofia if anyone can do it, I feel you can… But you do know they won't just let him walk away if he does… And how do you expect to get him to give it all up?"

Sofia remained silent as a small group of angry faced girls walked passed them to leave the castle. All of them obviously rejected and unhappy by that fact. When they were gone, and Sofia was sure they were alone and smiled at Ruby and folded her hands in front of her in a proper manner.

"I never expected them to follow along with my plan or be willing to let go of their anger toward him… I just wish then to let me figure this out so that there won't be any more bloodshed than needed." She turned away from Ruby and looked at the doors with a sigh. "As for how I will get him to let it go… By giving him what he needs."

"When did you become so cryptic Sofia?" Ruby laughed and Sofia did as well.

"I'm a sorceress Ruby… It comes with the job I guess."

* * *

Hours slid by and when the last of the guests finally left Sofia searched for Cedric to make sure he found his way to bed safely.

She found him sitting in the rotunda, lounging in a chair and looking at the stars. His crown was set aside, and his neatly combed hair was now a mess from having him run his fingers through it a few times. His cup was also set aside still full of wine and Sofia wondered how many cups he had consumed at this point when he looked at her she saw his eyes were half-lidded and there was a slight flush so she could only assume he was close to his limit as she sat beside him.

"How do you feel my Lord?" She asked and he shrugged as he looked to the rose bushes that still displayed the ivory and lavender roses from the tea party. Cedric had never turned the lavender back to their previous black and it still created such a soft and comforting sight.

"I made a lot of women anger." Cedric suddenly said and Sofia couldn't help but laugh a bit as he snorted at her.

"They will get over it… You otherwise seemed to enjoy yourself greatly tonight… Have you made your choices?"

"NO… nono nooo No I have not… None felt… None felt right." He said looking to his hand as he walked his fingers across the table. " I am sure they are all fine ladies but… I… Um."

Cedric fell silent and his head tilted back as he tried to think clearly through the drunken haze floating in his head. He only opened his eyes when he heard his cup being picked up and looked at Sofia, seeing her look at it and then take a slow sip. He gasped loudly and nearly tipped out of his seat.

"SOFIA!" He shouted as if what he was witnessing was something that should never be seen and she just shrugged.

"What? I do drink wine on occasion, my lord… I just don't marinade myself in it as you do." She said and took a second sip before setting it aside.

"That… That hurts Sofia… Words hurt." He whined reaching for his cup only for her to move it further from his reach.

"Even so my Lord it is getting late and your parents are already in bed… It is time for you to turn in as well." She said standing, picking up the crown and waited for him to stand.

"I'm not tired… I can keep going I swear!"

Cedric stood from his seat and Sofia placed the crown on his head. When she drew her hands back, he grabbed them and held them in his hands. Just held them, smoothing his thumbs against the backs of her hands and blinking at her as she blinked back. He swayed slightly and his grip tightened, not in aggression but to regain some balance to stop his swaying and he loosened his grip when he was stable.

"I wish to keep dancing but all the guests have left… Dance with me?"


	45. Dance pt.2

**Orange Rose:** enthusiasm and desire. Also, a way to express admiration and attraction with an underlying message of passion and excitement. In romantic implications, it rivals the red.

* * *

Round and round Cedric turned them as they danced around rotunda to a song only, he heard. Not once did he look away from Sofia who met his gaze and matched every step, remembering her many, many dance lessons;

_'_ _It is important to remember when you dance, the gentlemen must remember that you are taking upon yourself not only control of every movement but the trust of the lady in your hands. She trusts you not to make the wrong move, not to drop her, or lead her into a bad turn! You become the most important thing to her when you dance! Ladies when you dance you must be willing to give control to your dance partner. If you try to control it yourself, you have no trust and no trust leads to disaster! It can lead to trip-ups, torn gowns, stubbed toes! Just relax and trust you're your partner knows what he is doing and won't drop you!'_

Sofia remembered these lectures clearly. They normally were followed up with James dropping his assigned partner on their heads, Sofia being on the receiving end of one such mishap once. But this wasn't James and it surprised her how well Cedric moved them about. His hand was firm on her lower back, never deviating or showing any signs of failing to guide or give support when needed. The hand gripping hers was relaxed and only ever pulled when he led her into another turn. There were times he would want to stop for a bit and drink, but he would start back up again and Sofia, though tired, humored him.

She sipped wine as well, emptying a single cup herself and soon was being spun around in a giggly fit.

Eventually, Cedric couldn't spin any more for fear of making himself sick and instead encouraged Sofia to put her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked back and forth.

"Ceedric…I mean Lord Ceedric…" Sofia giggled, and Cedric frowned but didn't stop their slow dance. "What was the hand thing you had been doing with the suiters?"

"Hand thing?... I held their hands…" He stated not really getting what she was talking about and she smiled.

"I know what you did… But it was the way you did it… What was it?"

Cedric brought their movements to a stop and stepped back and took both Sofia's hands in his palms and held them up. He swayed a little more than he had been before and his eyes were rimmed red. A sign he was on the edge of a breakdown, but he held it all in amazingly.

"You can tell a lot about a person by their hands alone… For example, the indents on your right pointer and middle finger indicate you hold your quill at a steep angle with a tight grip when writing… You have numerous calluses and little scars from working with your wand, knives for ingredients, paper, and even a slight burn right her… A hot liquid of some kind I assume. Either from a potion or even plain cooking. The rune marks also hint at the type of magic you use, and it surprises me you don't cover them up like most of us do…

"To push the observation further your hands are so clean, soft, and your nails are well cut and polished… If I didn't personally know you, I would say you were studious and a hard worker while ensuring you take good care of yourself… Kind, soft, loving, hands… A kind soft loving heart…" He explained and frowned once he pulled his hands away and let Sofia's hands drop. "Most of those girls… The royals and nobles had nothing but soft hands… No hard labor had marked them other than their little prick marks from their precious needlework, and the others showed either nothing but hard labor with no care or little care at all… Yes, they may be kind and hard-working too but how can I bring myself to show interest in a woman who fails to show care for herself or fails to understand hard work."

He moved away from Sofia and stood beside one of the rose bushes, studying its blooms with his back to Sofia. She heard the sound of the leaves on the bush rustling as Cedric plucked a rose free.

"One such lady that I danced with tonight was a very good example… I would describe her as being as beautiful as a red rose… Elegant like one too… But what she said and how she acted did not match her hands. She behaved like the nobles and wore that mask with such skill I actually considered maybe she would be perfect… But her hands were dry, rough, and burned in places. If it wasn't for her lack of magic, I would have assumed her to be an Alchemist… Maybe a metal worker of some kind?... It doesn't matter now."

"I am sure you will find what you are looking for one day," Sofia said he returned to her with the bloom in hand. Her heartfelt like it was leaping into her throat as it finally hit her what was happening. Reasoning that it was only happening because he was drunk enough that he didn't know what he was doing.

"… Perhaps…" He said before holding the white rose up and she watched the petals turn from ivory to yellow to a fiery orange. With a slight smile, he kissed the petals and held it out for Sofia to take. She blinked, looking between him and the flower before backing away from them both. He watched her back away, watched her as she curtsied and quickly wish him goodnight before leaving.

Cedric stood there watching until she was gone and looked down at the flower. He chewed his lip, trying to make sense of just happened. His head was hazy and there was a pain in his chest he didn't understand. It almost burned and he hated it with a passion.

He tossed it onto the table beside the empty cup and strode away, fists clenched.


	46. Long Lost Aquaintance

When Amber, Ruby, and Lucinda finally returned to Pyre Crest two days later, James was the first to meet them. He hugged Amber but when he released her, he grabbed Ruby, dipped her and kissed her. Ruby had yelped loudly at the unexpected show of affection and the feeling of falling. But once he was kissing her accepted it without question. Amber rolled her eyes and looked to her aunt who was standing with a firm hold on an upset looking Gerald. The boy had a bruised nose while his elder brother Peter, who sported a split lip, stood beside his father.

"Peter, what happened to you and your brother?" Amber gasped as she knelt down to look at them.

"Young Peter just had a tantrum because he is still too little to train with the knights!" Gerald said snidely and Peter puffed up.

"I'm big enough to knock you on your ass!" The boy snarled and Tilly's hand made contact with the back of his head.

"It's been a mess while you have been gone… In fact, I want to talk to Lucinda about something." Tilly said looking to the witch and the dark-haired women blinked a little confused. Beckoning for her to follow Tilly gave Amber a welcoming hug before leading the way down toward her hidden hut with Peter's arm in hand.

"Speaking of… James, we need to talk… All of us." Amber said firmly and Ruby detangled herself from his arms, getting her bearings back. She agreed with Amber, flipping her still long braided hair back over her shoulder and taking on a stern stance to show she wasn't too pleased with him.

Two hours and everyone could hear the shouting and screaming taking place between Amber, Ruby, and even Bartleby against James who struggled to defend himself and his choices.

"Do you even hear yourself! Do you even realize all your choices are born from rage and the want for revenge! YOU ARE NOT THINKING STRAIGHT!" Bartleby shouted as he grabbed James's shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"I am FINE!" James snarled and Ruby moved to stand in front of the door, arms crossed.

"If you were fine James you would follow the plans! You wouldn't go off and do something so foolish!" Amber shouted and James turned on her, jabbing his finger in her chest and he screamed in her face.

"Are you telling me if a chance to place a dagger between his ribs presented itself to you, YOU wouldn't have tried to take it."

"NO, I WOULDN'T ESPECIALLY IF I WAS ALONE AND ONLY SUPPOSED TO DO RECON!" Amber screamed and James flinched back. "YOU ARE A STUBBORN, ANGRY, FOOL AND I FEAR FOR OUR KINGDOM WHEN YOU TAKE THE THRONE! With how you are behaving… I would rather that BASTARD KEEP IT THAN HELP YOU!"

"You don't mean that…" James breathed.

"Do NOT tell me what I do and do not mean… I love our home James but unless you can figure out how to pull yourself together… I'm going to Tangu… Zandar has proposed enough times I might as well move on and become a Queen…" Amber said James floundered unsure how to continue. The look Ruby was giving him… The disappointment in her eyes didn't help.

* * *

Sofia didn't miss the silent treatment she was getting.

Cedric did his work, signed what needed signing and did everything he could to not speak if he could help it. At least to her, that is.

His sister and her daughter left the castle to return home, but Goodwin and Winfred remained in the castle. Winifred taking her time in the garden in the rotunda with some knitting while Goodwin either watched his son or was sleeping when his old age caught up to him. At present, he was doing the latter while Sofia stood beside the throne and Cedric listened to requests form citizens. She kept her eyes downcast to her notes as to avoid looking at Cedric. She couldn't push aside the embarrassment about the whole situation.

Cedric would cast his eyes every so often to Sofia and then look away, still sour about her rejection. Part of him reasoned that the whole thing was fueled by wine and dancing but another part, the unwelcome one, jeered at him and whispered doubts. These were further fueled by the visage of Roland who stood to his left, smiling wickedly. Though now he was easier to ignore since he no longer resembled a rotting corpse, it still bothered Cedric all the same.

Right now, there was a woman with a group of children, all requesting repairs to the village schoolhouse and he could hear Sofia write it down on a new parchment, later to be organized by importance. When they left the next was a person was an envoy from another kingdom and this took hold of Cedric's attention and he sat up straighter. The envoy offered a rather thick scroll and greeted them, declaring he was from a far kingdom.

Sofia paused in her writing and frowned as she took in the visitor. He was familiar and it caused a nagging feeling as she looked him over. He wore red, black, and gold with a ridiculous green hat that covered his ears. Brown curling hair peeked out from under the hat and his smile seemed a little mischievous to her and when he talked his accent was thick.

"What is the name of the Kingdom you hale from?" Cedric asked holding out his hand for the scroll. When he took it, he handed it over to Sofia without looking at it nor looking at her.

"Oh, it's a fun one for sure though dangerous for those unfamiliar with it… We offer many opportunities for new magical ingredients and also specialty goods for trade. We have cut ourselves off for a long time now from the outside due to… Events-"

"Events?" Cedric interrupted and his eyes narrowed, the sound of parchment being unrolled to his left as Sofia looked at what was written there.

"Yes… Events… I shan't go into details for dredging up such things will not benefit either of us. But to continue my Lord… Cutting ourselves off has left us with a few things running out, like seeds for certain crops and such... We offer a chance to open a trade. Once a month we will send a merchant here to deliver goods and then he will return what you give back to us."

"And what if we wish to send traders to your Kingdom?"

The envoy gave a laugh and Sofia finally remembered who he was. Older and taller but it was definitely him.

"If you send people to our Kingdom there is a strong chance they would never get back."

"Is that a threat?" Cedric growled and Sofia quickly stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"I know of this Kingdom my Lord… I had the pleasure of visiting it once when I was a child and almost became stuck there myself. It would most definitely be safer if the trade route remained one-sided.

"And what is the name of this Kingdom?" Cedric asked still not looking at her.

"Elvenmoor…" She and the envoy said at the same time and Cedric watched as the man before him swept the hat from his head and bowed. Sticking form, the sides of his head, hidden by the hat before, were pointed years.

"It is good to see you again Elfonso… How have you been?" She asked and the elf stood with a flourish and replaced his hat on his head.

"Oh, just the same, a little harder to fit on the bubbles now but still plenty of fun to be had!" He said and Sofia smiled widely. Cedric scowled and cleared his throat to bring the focus back on him as he stared the elf down. "Sorry I get distracted easily… I will be remaining in the village for three days… You can decide what you wish to do, and I will collect your answer before I leave."

"Very well… I will review the offer and decide accordingly." Cedric said as he stood from the throne. Elfonso bowed low to him and gave Sofia a sly wave as he turned on his heel and took the long walk out of the throne room. Cedric motioned for the doors to close, signaling he wouldn't see any more people and he walked stiffly away. Sofia following behind, shifting papers in her arms and organizing the most important and the least.

"It would be a huge opportunity to accept the offer… I will be sure to review and summarize what they-"

"An opportunity for who? Me as King or you so you can reconnect with a… A… Pointy eared rodent." Cedric snarled at her and she jumped in shock.

"What are you talking about? Reconnect? I was a child and he was nothing but an acquaintance that I had some fun with. Riding giant lily petals and listening to rocks create music… FUN," Sofia said with an edge to her voice and she didn't miss Cedric rolling his eyes. "And the way it would benefit you as King is because you would be doing something that…"

She stopped walking and fell silent. Cedric stopped as well and turned to glare at her, back straight and fists clenched.

"Go ahead Sofia The Simple… Finish what you were saying… I 'would be doing something that'?" He said darkly and Sofia straightened up and met his eye.

"… Something that King Roland ii never did. He did know about Elvenmoor and the elves… But he never had formed any line of trade with them… You would be the first to give access to resources that magic users never had access to before… A chance for magical research to once again expand and develop for the first time in many… MANY generations…"

Cedric kept glaring, trying to get Sofia to break eye contact but when she didn't, he blinked and turned his back on her.

"I will consider it… Just do your job."

* * *

Sofia had left the castle an hour later to find the elf in the village.

She wanted to speak to him and gain more information about the deal, needing some more clarification.

She found him playing with some children, making a loud ruckus and, despite bringing the children joy, disturbing the working grownups. When he spotted Sofia, he was quick to go to her, grab her hands and spin her in a circle.

"SOFIA! I hoped you would visit! You are so tall now!" He said happily and she smiled at him, pulling her hands free and clearing her throat.

"It is good to see you too… But I am still working I'm afraid and need to clarify a few things…" She said and he held out his arm to her with a smile.

"By all means my Lady I am an open book! Ask away as we take a stroll!"

Sofia hesitated for a moment before taking his offered arm and away they walked together.


	47. Through a Ravens Eye

It had been two days and Cedric was on edge.

Sofia would do her job as usual but as soon as she was able, she would leave for the village and not be back till late in the evening. This displeased him because it wasn't the normal routine and when the routine was broken it made him anxious and angry.

This led to Cedric watching her leave from a window and when she was no longer in sight he rushed to her tower and stormed in, waking up the old raven who hissed at him. But this didn't stop Cedric from going after the bird and chasing it around the room, much like he used to when he needed a test subject for a spell or potion.

"Come here you infernal bird! You may live with her now, but you are still MINE! I brought you to life from a stone and I could undo it if I wanted!" He snarled and to his glee this convinced Wormwood to land on Sofia's desk and hiss again, fluffing his feathers in displeasure. "I need your eyes."

Wormwood took flight again and Cedric yelled in frustration.

"NO, you damned bird! I don't want your eyes in the literal sense! I need you to BE my eyes!" He said pulling a frog leg that had obviously been soaked in something that gave it a teal hue and held it up for the bird to see. Wormwood fluttered to him and landed on Cedric's arm, taking the morsel from his fingers and swallowing it. From there Cedric pulled a vial from his other pocket and pulled a cork and poured the little bit of teal liquid into his right eye. His breathing became heavy as he endured the burning and pressed his hand to his eye as he looked at Wormwood with his left eye.

"Go to the village and see what Sofia is doing… I will see everything as well for the next hour... Don't waste that time you rat with wings."

With that, the raven was flying away, and sure enough when Cedric covered his left eye, so he could better focus on what he was seeing with his right, he saw the ground and the trees flying past far below and the castle moving away. To see the world from above was an amazing thing, but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it as the raven continued onward and down to the village below. Many of the citizens were working, as usual, children still too young to be at the schoolhouse ran around laughing and screaming at each other or clung to their mother's skirts.

The one thing out of place was the grown man, or rather Elf, running around with the playing children. He entertained and told stories and made them laugh and Cedric watched with a knot twisting in his stomach. Wormwood landed beside a small bunch of sparrows roosting on a rooftop. They startled but settled back in when it became evident the black-feathered scavenger wasn't going to do anything. The bird watched Sofia who sat on a bench with a few small sacks that she slowly sifted through and studying each object she pulled out. She would say something, and the elf would pause long enough to answer her before becoming distracted once more with the children's game.

Cedric cursed Wormwood for not going closer so he could hear what was being said between the two of them. One of the children, a young boy, went to Sofia and joined her on the bench and watched what she was doing, seeming to ask a question about what she was doing or what she was looking at. With a smile, Sofia pulled a round polished white stone from one sack and handed it to the boy who lit up. He liked the polished white stone and sat in silence watching it sparkle.

* * *

The elf finally joined Sofia, huffing and puffing out of air. He smiled weakly at Sofia who just laughed at him and patted his arm. It was here Wormwood decided to glide down and land on Sofia's knee and she blinked at him in surprise.

"Oh, hello Wormwood… Out for a fly, I guess." She said and used her finger to scratch his neck.

"Ooooh, he is a big one… Pretty bird." Elfonso laughed and reached to pet Wormwood too, only to have the bird bite him. He yelped and pulled his finger back to see the skin on his knuckle was torn a little but nothing bad. "Angry bird!"

Sofia shrugged and turned her eyes back to the goods before her.

"He has always been like this… Anyways, all this is just a sample of what we would get through trade?" She asked looking through the sack of polished stones and gems.

"Yes, yes! A slew of new items that can be used for many things! Rare stones for alchemists and samples of wood that can be used for carriages, furniture or even… Wands!" He said as he pulled a hand full of sticks as thick as his fingers. They sparkled and Sofia gasped when she saw them and snatched one to study.

"Are these from the tree?!" She asked and he smiled nodding.

"We have taken a few of the older branches down and brought them into Elvenmoor to be cut and rooted to grow more trees! Sadly, they do have some magic properties but do not create a door like the parent tree." He sighed placing the sticks back in the sack and Sofia twirled the one in her hand, watching the silver bark shimmer.

"Oh, a wand from this would be so lovely…" She sighed an Elfonso smiled at her. "With all this, I am sure you can convince Cedric to agree with the trade negotiations! All I need to do is finish the summary and give it to him…"

Elfonso's smile fell and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"You mean to say he hasn't even seen the negotiations! It has been two days Sofia I leave the morning after tomorrow!" He shouted and Sofia huffed.

"I KNOW… But he has been… Difficult as of late and I can't present it to him till I have all the information needed." She said and folded her hands.

"How has he been difficult?" He asked watching her with interest and Sofia's head dropped back as she sighed.

"It's… A little hard to explain. Lord Cedric has a sensitive ego and if something doesn't go his way, he will either sulk, or become violent, or complain and moan and make it known that this is his territory… No one really pays him attention anymore when he does that." Sofia said and the wide-eyed look and she smiled at him. "Right now, he is shifting between sulking and complaining."

"Do you know what has caused his ill mood if I may ask?" Elfonso asked watching her and Wormwood fluffed up.

"… No, I do not."

It was a lie… She knew deep down that it was because she had rebuffed his advance on her.

* * *

Cedric laid in his bed, eyes closed and a frown on his face.


	48. Needed Conversation

James sat across from Amber with Tilly and Bartleby sitting by to listen and give their two cents when called for. What was strange for this meeting was that it was James who called it and Amber stared at him with crossed arms. The atmosphere was tense, and James could still feel the displeasure toward him, and it made him tense.

"Amber, do you intend to go to Tangu and accept Zandar's proposal?" He asked and Amber sighed heavily and nodded. "Then hear me out… I have a plan that may work… If you will help."

"I will listen James, but I have no guarantees…" She said coldly and her brother swallowed before standing and began pacing around the small room, speaking as he did.

"As we all know our general goal has always been to kill the usurper and reclaim the throne… I will be the first to admit that my emotions have gotten the better of me when certain opportunities presented themselves to me, but my end goal is still the same as it always has been… With that said I would like to present the motion to all of you that… That we finally make our move." He paused waiting for anyone to raise hell over his bold proposition but when no one said a thing he cleared his throat and continued. "If we can convince Zandar to extend a hand of partnership and trade to Cedric then it may very well give us an opening and-"

"IF Cedric even accepts the offered olive branch," Bartleby said and James nodded.

"Yes, yes I know he may not even take it. But even if he doesn't it still gives us a chance to bring in an entire Tangu army right through the front gates."

"You want me to use Zandar's feelings for me to gain access to his army's," Amber growled and James shook his head.

"You wouldn't be using him, Amber, just be direct and I promise he will offer his help." There were looks of uncertainty on the faces around him and James placed his hands on the table, leaning on it as he spoke. "Without numbers as they are now, we will never have enough power to mount a full-on attack. I know we have gone this long keeping our closest friends out of our Kingdoms problems but at this rate, it will never end… We need a direct approach and greater numbers and Tangu will be our answer."

* * *

Four weeks had passed since Elfonso had returned to Elvenmoor with a signed document granting permission to open trade with Enchansia. Cedric even got to keep the sack full of samples and he seemed very pleased with what was there. But still, Cedric hardly spoke to Sofia and the silent treatment was truly beginning to wear her down.

The early evening was quiet, and Sofia walked back to her tower with a bottle in her left hand and scrolls in her right hand. She was ready for a relaxing evening and the sweet wine would help greatly. The halls were empty and cold like always, curtains drawn closed blocking the view of the setting sun and blanketing everything in darkness. She didn't mind the dark much anymore, finding some comfort in it and seeing it as a sign for relaxation and peace. What she didn't expect was a guest room opening and nearly being knocked over by the maid rushing out. She was flustered and her uniform was a mess, obvious signs of castle employees having a tryst behind closed doors but what caused her heart to clench was Cedric standing in the door, looking displeased that the maid was still around. His frown deepened and his eyes widened when he locked eyes with Sofia.

She blinked a few times…

She blinked a few more times as if that would change what she was seeing, and when it didn't the feeling of her heart clenching in her chest felt painful. Sofia curtsied and turned away as if the situation didn't bother her at all, continuing to her tower without a word and climbing the stone steps slowly. Her cheeks felt hot and she didn't understand why as she climbed and when she walked into the room and closed the door, she placed the scrolls on the table with the bottle of sweet wine. She reached up to rub her face and jerked her hands away when she felt her cheeks were hot and wet, eyes stinging… When had she started crying?

* * *

Cedric moved through the dark halls towards the royal suite he called his own. He passed by the room his parents claimed and in passing, he saw them through the cracked door. His father and mother hugging and rocking back and forth to soft music, just enjoying each other's company. He looked forward and continued until he slipped into his room and sighed, locking the door.

Rubbing his face with his hand he shuffled across the room to sit at his desk, which was littered with sparkling silver sticks, stones, herbs. Sighing he set to work on his little project, not giving his little escapade nor the fact that he had been seen by Sofia. After all, what he did in his spare time and in moments of carnal need was none of her concern.

Yet why did the thought still linger in the back of his mind as he worked?

Hours slipped by and the silence of the room didn't help as he kept his focus on what was before him. From the corner of his eye, he could see 'him', standing there in silence, watching with dead eyes and a frown. When he used his magic to twist two sticks, one sparkling silver, and the other a pinkish-red Bubinga, a very rare type of wood he had stashed away for a rainy day. He felt this was important enough to use it for as he worked the two kinds of wood together until he formed a new stick that was pinkish in color with veins of silver. It was fourteen inches in length once the two sticks were fully fused together and tapered to a rounded point on one end while the other remained thicker, perfect for a grip and twisting to form a flower bud at the bottom. Setting down the handy work he began examining the sparkling stones.

He was set for a long night of hard work and alchemy magic under the watchful dead eyes of his greatest sin.

* * *

Two more days slipped by and Cedric had refused to open his door, even for Sofia so she could help him through his responsibilities for those days. She did them alone without him and the people listened. Everything continued to run without him and the weight that the Kingdom was functioning smoothly because of her and not Cedric could truly be felt. She wondered if maybe she should step away for a time and leave him to handle everything for a few days. Make him feel the weight that she bore for him daily just to get him to truly realize her value.

She was quick to banish these thoughts of the third day.

She had been preparing to go down with some guards into the village to distribute seeds from storage for the farms. Spring was around the corner and the uncharacteristic warm weather worried her but not too much. She thought now would be the best time to encourage the farmers to prepare for planting season. What she didn't expect was Cedric and his parents joining her, riding upon horses and greeting her warmly. Cedric was silent, looking into the cart to examine what was being distributed and nodding in approval at the choices. She mounted her mare and took her place beside Cedric and slightly back, feeling uncomfortable with being near him, the flustered maid still weighing heavy on her mind. She didn't hear Cedric issue orders to the party and was confused when she watched them go ahead of her and the King.

Cedric made his stallion slow in its steps and fall into pace with Sofia, so they walked beside each other. Sofia focused on the reins in her hands, not wanting to look at him even though she knew he was expecting her to at least glance at him. She made sure not to, fining the leather in her hands far more interesting.

"Have you grown to hate me Sofia?"

The question was out of the blue and it caused Sofia to break her trance on the reins and look at him in confusion.

"What?"

She didn't miss the narrowing of his eyes and the slight sound made by him sucking air through his teeth. But he repeated the question once more, though with a slight edge to his voice and Sofia blinked and looked back down.

"No, I do not hate you, my Lord." She answered truthfully.

"Why not?" He asked looking ahead and Sofia noticed he had slowed his horse more, delaying their arrival more so he could question her more thoroughly she suspected.

"Could you elaborate more on the question My Lord?"

" **WHY** do you say you don't **HATE** me? Why do you not hold such strong emotions toward me **after what I had done?** " He growled a little, but Sofia felt no threat despite his stiff posture. She read it more as him preparing for her words more than anything else.

"It was something your father said to me during my training under him… He told me that not many people can fully harness magic, and the few who do, choose a life of hardship and long-term suffering."

"Yes, I remember that particular lecture while young…" Cedric sighed and then began a poor mimic of his father's voice. " _Magic itself is both positive and negative. Constantly at war with itself and we take that war into us. It affects your emotions, your state of mind, and even your actions if left unchecked._ "

Sofia couldn't help the small snort of laughter and Cedric turned his head away so he could freely smile without her seeing. When he schooled his features back into his usual frown, he looked back to Sofia who had continued talking.

"Your father had even admitted to me that before your mother he was far more self-righteous then he is today… And Winifred was wicked and foul in her deeds against other people… Both admitted that if they hadn't found each other and balanced each other out they would have gotten worse as time went on… I then realized I couldn't let that happen to me." She looked back at her hands with a frown and Cedric looked confused.

"What did you do to prevent the magic from tipping you one way or the other?" He asked, a knot forming in his throat as he felt his chest tighten.

"It took time but I just… Let it go. Yes, I still feel sad when I think upon what happened but the anger… I just let it go and I did so for my own mental health and the safety for others… If I clung to such negative emotions than I would have ended uP JUST LI-" She cut herself off, realizing her sorrow was rising and so was her voice. Sofia breathed deeply before continuing in a more even tone, eyes turned down. "I would have gone down a dark path if I held onto it. That wouldn't have been good for anyone and most of all for me."

"Why not join your 'siblings' then? I am sure they would have found a use for your skill… Instead, you returned here to the village, using your magic to make shoes and brew remedies." These were all questions that he wondered but never voiced until now and he too was now looking down with downcast eyes, focusing on the reins in his hands.

"If I went with them… I very well would have gone the opposite direction and become self-righteous and so focused on getting justice that I may fail to realize I was falling all the same… No, the simple life was what I needed."

The silence stretched on as they drew nearer to the village, already Sofia could see the guard was directing for the farmers to form a line so they can distribute what was needed quickly and efficiently.

"…not as simple as one would think," Cedric mumbled and when he noticed Sofia look at him with a front, he was quick to say something else to cover his spoken thought. "If you don't hate me then how do you feel? Why did you… Flee from me the night we dance?"

"This isn't an appropriate conversation at the moment my Lord," Sofia said quickly and Cedric watched as she prepared to speed her horse away from him. So, he grabbed the reins and forced both their horses to a stop.

" **Answer** the question Sofia… **WHY?** "

His grip on the reins tightened when she tried to pull them away.

"Why!? You know I hate **repeating** questions Sofia now **ANSWER** it! **WHY!?** " Though they were still a ways from the crowd, his rising voice had caught some attention. Sofia could feel the panic rise in her just at she could sense the anger rising in him.

"Because..." She floundered, just wanting away from the situation and for people to stop staring and to go back to listening to the guards.

" **Because WHY?** " Cedric spoke in a low tone now seeming to be aware of the few onlookers and not wanting them to hear.

"How would it look if you chose a member of the former royal family?" She said. It wasn't what she was truly worried about but it was a good point. It would look desperate and greedy and spiteful. "Even if that member isn't royal by blood... It would still reflect badly not only on your character in the people's eyes but it would reflect badly on me too... A sorceress grabbing for power... That's what I would look like."

There was a long-drawn-out silence and to Sofia's dismay, Cedric leaned closer to her, speaking slowly and trying his hardest to ask his next question without the edge of anger in his voice. The words that left his mouth made Sofia feel both warm and cold at the same time, flustered and sad.

" _ **Do you love me?**_ "

...

"I... I don't know."


	49. Moving Forward

They watched the proceedings go on as farmers collected what they needed for the planting season. Many showed gratitude and held small conversations with the guards, each other, and Cedric's parents. Sofia dismounted when she was able and stood with the elderly couple while Cedric remained, watching from a distance.

It was careless on his part to do so with no guards by his side to keep watch. He just wanted to think and watch Sofia interact with the people. Her words played in his head, how it would look if he continued to look to her for possible companionship, and her answer of 'I don't know' didn't sit well with him. He looked down at his reins as his left hand reached up to trace the place where the amulet laid hidden. The wraith of Roland stood by watching with a stern face and Cedric mused that maybe he wasn't as alone as he had thought as his eyes returned to Sofia.

It was what happened next that drew his ire to the surface.

A citizen, male, older in stature and dressed in the cloths of a farmhand had said something to his parents that caused Winifred to glare and his father to look solemnly down. Sofia was trying to handle it with reason and civility, but none was to be had with this man as he spat at her feet. Cedric dismounted and marched over with a scowl on his face, ready to take control of the situation. The man hadn't noticed him approaching and was still talking.

"To think the day, I got to meet the 'Great Goodwin' his murderer of a son is on the throne and everything has gone to shite! What do you have to say Goodwin the Good! How does it feel to support filth that killed the child of that man you used to be so close and loyal to! Let alone related to IT!"

"That is uncalled for sir! Yes, I will be the first to agree that in the beginning things have been rough, but they have been improving over that past four years!" Sofia defended, ignoring the fact she had been spat at and moved closer to him, eyes quickly flitting to the approaching storm that was Cedric.

"Yes, they have improved! BUT NOT BECAUSE OF HIS EF-" The man yelped when Cedric's hand locked around the back of his neck.

"I believe you have disrespected a member of the current ruling family… AND did I see you disrespect not only a member of the previous royal family but the current Royal Sorceress to the throne?" Cedric asked coldly and the man trembled in his grip. He wanted to kill the man! It would be so easy to sear through his neck with fire or even have him quartered! Or better yet just stab him then and there!

Cedric's eyes moved to his parents, his father looking away so he could have deniability if Cedric did commit any heinous acts. His mother holding her husbands' hand but watching with a hint of both worry for her son and wicked anger toward the man. It was when he looked at Sofia that he truly hesitated. His thoughts of bloody murder vanishing quickly and his grip on the back of the old man's neck tightened, still angry but now second-guessing how to handle the man in his grip. Looking to the man Cedric could see his victim was watching him from the corner of their eye. Terror written all over his face and Cedric looked back at his family once more before releasing the man and snapping his fingers. One guard came to his side and put a hand on the elderly man's shoulder.

"Put him in a cell… Maybe a day locked up will help him learn respect." Cedric growled and with that, the guard led the man away. Eyes were on him and with a straight face, he turned away and walked stiffly back to his mount, aware of others watching him.

It was Sofia who got the distribution going again while Winifred and Goodwin went to join their son. From where Sofia stood, she watched the three exchange a few words and Winifred hugged her boy while Goodwin gave him a quick thump on the back. Sofia would speak to him later, for now, she focused on overseeing the crowd for now.

* * *

Amber was in Tangu with Lucinda and her nephew Peter by her side.

Peter was learning from Lucinda about magic upon request of Tilly, feeling he needed his own form of training and discipline to keep him from picking fights with his older brother.

Zandar was over the moon when Amber arrived, wanting to talk to him about his past proposals and he didn't hesitate to have rooms prepared for her and clean cloths for her to be gifted. It had been so long since she felt so pampered and since she wore such finery. She cried when she realized how much she missed her old royal life, being served whatever she wanted, bathing in flowery oils, and eating rich foods. She missed the tiaras and silks and other expensive fabrics and even her big fancy garden parties.

Peter came rushing into her room and Amber was thankful she hadn't put makeup on up as she dried her eyes and schooled her features to seem perfectly fine. Peter wanted to show her a new trick Lucinda had been teaching him. It was just simple magic, the same stuff the Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather taught at Royal Prep. Here he used his beginner wand to float a small stone and he was so happy to levitate the stone shakily through the air for her. She smiled and complimented him and his newfound talent as he continued to levitate the stone, tongue sticking out as he focused. Zandar knocked at the door with a smile, asking if he could enter and Amber welcomed him with a smile and a hug.

"Amber… You wished to speak to me about something did you not?" He asked and Amber's heart clenched when she saw the love in his eyes and she sighed.

"Yes, but it's more of a business conversation than a conversation about our union… James needs your help in mounting an attack on Enchansia." Zandars' face fell and after blinking a few times, serious. He moved further into the room and Amber encouraged Peter to go to Lucinda. When the door closed Zander encouraged her to speak and she did.

"James wants you to send a proposal to… 'King' Cedric to open trade between the Kingdoms. Become one of his allies and the borders will be open once more, free travel will be possible once again. Now bringing over a full army all at once would be impossible which is why I believe that it would be easier if your forces came over slowly and in disguise… When the time comes then we mount the attack."

Zandar was silent for a moment as he mulled over the proposal and frowned.

"I highly doubt such a large increase in immigration would be missed, considering the strain it would put on their resources… Other than that it may be a solid plan but from what I understand from missives between you, me, and Maya; Cedric has managed to win the loyalty of Enchansia citizens and build his own military over the past four years… NOW all this talk would be hypothetical since HE would have to accept the proposal to discuss opening trade, to begin with. BUT an attack will cause either one big devastating battle or worse… A drawn-out war." Zandar folded his hands behind his back and frowned at Amber, standing close to her and looking her in the eye. Having him so close and with such a serious look on his face made Amber shutter with the realization of, just how serious this conversation was. The implications that if he sent his forces in, he wasn't going to hold back anything. This was WAR.

"If I say yes to James's proposal, Amber, it may very well lead to your Kingdom being ravished by war and in a far worse state than it had been in before the recent improvements… Is that something that **YOU** wish to risk?"

* * *

When they returned to the Castle, Sofia took it upon herself to stable her own mare. She was thinking of a way to approach Cedric about his behavior toward the disrespectful old man. She knew very well what could have happened but instead Cedric surprised her and spared the man's life, punishing him instead with a night on a cold hard stone floor instead of a knife between the ribs… or worse.

She was grateful and proud of his choice.

She was maybe a little prouder than she actually should have been.

With a sigh, she turned to leave the stall only to jump with a loud gasp. She had come close to running into Cedric himself who stood just outside the mare's stall in silent waiting. The mare shifted around, ears flattening against her head as she became a little startled herself by Sofia's reaction but didn't take to long to calm back down.

"Sofia I…" Cedric began to speak but fell silent when he met her eyes. Sofia remained still and silent, waiting for him to find his voice and finish speaking. When he did, he drew himself up straighter, setting his shoulders and holding his head up slightly. A stance Sofia had seemed many Prince's and Kings hold when trying to look impressive to others.

"Sofia I would like to request your attendance to have dinner… With me." He asked and Sofia knew her expression was one of surprise.

"Tonight?" She asked and Cedric seemed to backpedal just a little as his eyes darted around the stable before he focused back on her.

"NO! No no m… Mumzy wants to cook tonight and eat together… To-tomorrow… Tomorrow evening… Will you dine with me tomorrow evening?" He clarified and Sofia looked down for a moment at her hands that fidgeted with her sleeves as she thought. Then with a wide smile, she looked back at him.

"Yes…"


	50. Small Moments of Joy

Cedric woke up without the help of Sofia.

It was still dark out, but he knew sunrise was not far off. His heart was slamming in his chest almost painfully, causing a tingling sensation down his left arm. His mind was running wild and the shadows in his room distorted and twisted, faces looking back at him and sneering at his plight. His mind was slow to come down from his most recent nightmare, and his limbs failed to respond the way he wished. Roland stood not far away with the twisting shadows and he seemed to be enjoying Cedric's state of panic.

When he was finally able to lift his hand the shadows went still and the pain in his chest was slow to fade It had been a while since his last one of his nightmares, but it had once again changed and he tried to recall what had transpired in it. The dream was muddled now though the sensation of being trapped and suffocated remained the same. He touched his face, pressing his palm over his eyes and then drawing it down his face until he reached his neck where the chain of the amulet had twisted. Slowly he worked it loose and felt the indents left in his skin with a frown before lifting the pendant to examine it.

Its color was far lighter than he remembered and felt less omniums. For the longest time, he remembered it being an angry magenta color with faint black webs weaving through it. Now it was a strange dark pink with hints of what he thought was blue, and the faint remains of the aforementioned black. He smoothed his thumb over the surface before letting it drop and sitting up, figuring he should get ready for the day. It was then he realized he was to have dinner with Sofia that evening. Swallowing hard he laid back down trying to keep his heart from slamming in his chest once again and even rolled onto his side. When he was sure it was safe to sit back up, he did so and moved to his work desk where his project was sitting, finished polished, and sparkling in the light of the quarter moon. A long beautiful wand with a large pink stone fixed in the center of the flower at the bottom was a large polished pink stone. He was planning to present to Sofia, his first gift in his plan of courting her and now he worried if it was too extravagant. Maybe a pretty bracelet or a necklace would be better or better, yet he should maybe try a flower again… Or a whole bouquet.

He slowly wrapped the wand in a soft piece of fabric and placed it in a slim wooden box that latched. With a sigh he went to prepare his own bath, feeling he might as well get ready for the day since he was already moving about.

Stripping off his night clothes he looked in the mirror and immediately wished he hadn't. Granted he wasn't the thin scrawny person he once was, having had partaken in richer foods and more physical activity since becoming King. He was still no Roland and he sighed as he faced it. The man was taller, brighter, more broadly built and when he put his mind to it could have any royal swooning at his feet with a smile and his charm. Miranda was very lucky the man was the loyal husband type.

Cedric, on the other hand, was still thin-framed, though now with a little more built on his arms and chest when compared to the nothing he once was. But to add on to the scrutiny of his own physical characteristics, he realized he had gained some padding on his stomach. Not much but enough for him to recognize he put on more weight than he should have. He scowled at this as he stood straight and sucked in the little bit of fat to see how it would look if he just held it in and found it would be tiring to try. Then and there he decided he would cut out the sweets for a time, wanting to correct this quickly before he would have to have his whole wardrobe retailored or replaced. Then there were his 'marks of magik'. Not just the ones on his hands that he kept covered with his fingerless gloves but the ones on his body. Most were simple, air at his collar bone, a mark of virility at his hip (as opposed to the mark of fertility the sorceresses bore). What was not so simple were the twisting patters of a more sinister nature. Different symbols twisted to enhance or combine magic together even if they shouldn't… Dark magic.

Overall when comparing himself to Roland, he still saw a long-faced, dwiry, sad, bean pole. Even with the facial hair, he had been sporting for some time now and he had to agree with Sofia at this point… It made him look even older.

Shaking his head and banishing all thoughts of Roland he turned to the tub. It didn't take long for him to fill his own tub and pour in the soothing oils, maybe a little extra in a weak attempt to be sure the smell lingered longer when he was done. Pausing he looked at the bottle in his hand and chewed his lip before up turning it and emptying the rest of the oil into the water without a second thought, set it aside and climbed in. Already light was beginning to peek over the horizon and filter through the windows and he sighed as he relaxed in the water before he began to scrub at his skin and hair.

When he was finished, he climbed out and wrapped the towel he used to dry himself with around his waist before reentering his room and making his way to the wardrobe. He was halfway through with pulling a maroon-colored outfit out when the door opened, and Sofia walked right in with her nose buried in some paperwork muttering. It was the sound of Cedric clearing his throat that got her attention and she looked up. Her blue eyes widening as she processed what she was looking at. Cedric standing in nothing but a towel with clean cloths in his hand and a blank stare as he waited for her to react.

Sofia was quick to raise her papers to block him from her view and apologize for walking right in. There was nothing for her to apologize for considering he was usually asleep at this time and that was what she was expecting. He finished picking out his outfit without much thought and persuaded to drop his towel so he could dress. He wasn't very shy about women seeing him in the buff, considering his dalliances and one night stands over the years… He then wondered how he hasn't fathered a child in that time.

Sofia was quick to excuse herself when she heard the damp towel hit the floor and left without lowering her papers. Cedric couldn't help the smirk on his face as he dressed himself, which quickly vanished when he tied his pants and found them a little snugger around the middle. He was reminded of the weight he gained, and he groaned a bit. 

* * *

Cedric exited the room when he was fully dressed, and Sofia greeted him with a quick bow and a red face. He gave her a mischievous smile which she looked away from to lead him to the dining hall for breakfast. Once seated she began her usual thing. Explain what was scheduled, what papers needed reading or signing if there were any appearances needed and so on.

"Sofia… Is Royal Prep still standing?" He suddenly asked and Sofia looked a little shocked but answered.

"Um… It has been closed for years now but I believe the building still stands yes… Why?" She looked a little unsure and Cedric gestured to the chair to his right, an invitation for her to sit.

"It has crossed my mind that the repairs for the local schoolhouse are just piling up and there seem to be more and more children in the village these days… What would you say to reopening the former school for Royalty to be a place of high education for both common and noble… Course there will be separate classes for certain things but also give them a chance to expand their interests…? Maybe even magic for those who seem more magically inclined?" Sofia looked at him shocked and he looked down at his breakfast while clearing his throat. "It is an idea I have had for a time… Originally I wanted to open a magic school in my name, but I suppose with the reopening of some borders…" He fell silent and shrugged and continued to look at his food which he poked at with a fork. What startled him was Sofia's hand resting and his and he looked up at her smiling face. She beamed at him and he couldn't help but feel he did well.

"That is an excellent idea… Maybe your parents could teach too… I am sorry I do love them dearly, but they need to get out of the castle for a bit." She said and Cedric agreed with a snorting laugh.

"Mother would be an excellent potions teacher and Father with charms…" He agreed, reveling in the fact Sofia had yet to remove her hand from his.

* * *

Amber was already awake and enjoying some tea when Zadar came in, back straight and all business with the news that the petition to negotiate open trade and boarders had just gone out. All that was left to do was wait for a response and Amber nodded looking solemn. Seeing this Zandar was quick to kneel beside her and take her hand in comfort.

"I do not know the words to say to soothe your fears but know that my Kingdom is also your now… If you still wish to accept my proposal that is for, I do not wish to force into anything out of some sense of duty." He said and Amber smiled him before bending over to kiss his forehead.

"You are not forcing me into anything Zandar… I do love you and I wish to be your wife." She then sat up straight and sighed. "But that doesn't stop the worry for my family and my people."

* * *

It didn't take long to bring an architect up from the village and have a meeting with Cedric about any repairs and expansions that may need to be done to the old school. Plans were drawn out and upon negotiating the pricing Cedric was more than happy to pay half then and there and the rest when the work was done. The meeting too the rest of the day, forcing Cedric to have to do sign paperwork for other things at the same time.

From what Sofia had seen it was going to be better than it had been before! Not to mention that the magic aspect of the school may just rival other magic schools! Especially Hexly Hall! Cedric was excited to have this project and he was beaming at Sofia and showing her the blueprints mapping out his plans. He was like a kid with a new toy and she was loving it as she watched him.

When a servant finally came to announce that dinner was ready Cedric stood and rolled the plans up and handed them to the architect with a nod and plans to meet again in two days for any final touches. He offered Sofia his arm and that is when she remembered that she had a private dinner with Cedric. She slowly took his arm and he led the way, not to the dining hall as she expected but to his chambers where she found that the servants had set up a moderately sized table draped with white linen and laden with a simple meal big enough for two people.

She looked around in confusion and Cedric laughed a little as he led her to the chair meant for her.

"Did you expect me to banish my parents to their room like unwanted children?" He asked and Sofia couldn't help but smile.

"Honestly I don't know what I expected…" She said sitting down and Cedric moved around to take his seat. Looking around Sofia was surprised that a maid had come to pour her some tea and she looked at Cedric a little surprised and he shrugged.

"Our first dinner together I thought it was wiser to ensure we don't… Put ourselves in a position we would regret." He said holding his china cup out to the maid and Sofia couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face and he looked at her confused. "What?"

"Since when did you concern yourself with 'compromising positions'?"


	51. Awekward Dinner, and Personal Revolation

The couple ate slowly talking a little as they tried to figure out something to talk about, some common ground other than magic. Instead, Sofia listened to Cedric talk about some ideas he had been having, from the school to possibly funding for larger cattle farms since their trade-in leather had gone up and maybe reopening more of the mines since there had some magic users inquire about stones for alchemic purposes. Sofia watched him talk, never looking at her long, always looking at his plate or in his cup. The few times he did look he seemed to become flustered and look away again, unsure of what to say to her.

She began to wonder if having him drink would be better. At least he would be less fidgety and more open when it came to talking, even if he risked becoming emotional. She really didn't want to talk about work when they should be talking about other things. What she wasn't sure, but she knew it shouldn't be work.

"Would you like to go on an outing on the water this coming weekend my Lord?" She asked interrupting him and she watched his shoulders tense, but his face remained relaxed. He took a large gulp of tea before answering and cleared his throat.

"I… I do not particularly like being on the water…" He said and watched as Sofia pouted slightly and look at her plate.

"To bad… It has been a long time since I had been on a ship and I thought a day at sea may be nice…" She said and shrugged slightly. She didn't miss Cedric audibly swallowing and he poked at his steak with a slight 'hum' and 'haw' sound. He acted like he was thinking about it, but in reality, she had him the moment she pouted, and he smiled weakly at her.

"Maybe a day wouldn't hurt… Or maybe longer if you wish? We could leave in the morning and return the next… The night sky is splendid at sea…" He said and Sofia smiled widely at him, reaching across the table and taking his free hand in hers. He was slow at first, looking at their hands together, and then he began to rub the back of her hand with his thumb. His mouth going dry as he breathed through parted lips and becoming lost in his head as he studied one of the ruins on her hand. In his haze, he imagined the chance to trace any other marks she may have hidden from his sight.

"That sounds wonderful, but would you be too exhausted to do your kingly duties once we return?" She asked and he blinked at her, coming out of his haze and moving his thumb away from the ruin to rest on her knuckles.

"Perhaps a bit tired, when sleeping anywhere that isn't my room I do become a bit restless… But to say 'exhausted' insinuates I would be partaking in more… Extraneous activities." He smiled at her and she reddened, hiding her smile behind her teacup. What surprised her was his smile suddenly dropping and his eyes widening before becoming downcast. He pulled his hand away and cleared his throat.

"I… I shouldn't say such things…" He said and moved his hand under the table and out of reach of Sofia. "To insinuate such things cheapens you and I shouldn't even be bringing them up I-"

"It isn't like such topics were discouraged, my Lord… Believe me, if you ever caused me any disservice in any way and it caused me any displeasure you would know… I would make sure you knew." Sofia said, leaving her hand where Cedric had left it, an obvious invitation. Cedric still looked put off by the thought of how he 'flirted' and kept his focus on the plate.

"I will still refrain from such conversation in the future." He said and Sofia sighed and looked back at her own plate, keeping her hand on the table as she ate slowly.

He took her hand once more after some time and she smiled without looking up, feeling as he rubbed the back of her hand once more.

Sofia left Cedric's room late into the evening, around midnight, having had dessert and stayed for more talking over one more tea. What left her head spinning as she moved through the halls was the kiss, he had given her once she had stepped outside his room. It had been slow and soft, allowing her plenty of room to pull away if she wished. When she didn't reject him, he became bolder and deepened it. When he was done, he moved back, wished her a peaceful night, and watcher her walk away before closing his door. She would never know that Cedric smacked his forehead against the wall, chewing himself out for doing such a thing.

When Sofia returned to her own room she sighed and leaned against the door and couldn't decide if she felt happy or disappointed by the whole evening. She remembered how he held her hand as they ate and thought about the kiss, he sent her off with. To be honest she had stayed so late because she wanted to see if he would be as forward with her as he was with the other women he brought to his quarters. Maybe that was where her disappointment came from, the fact he hadn't been and sent her to her own room for the rest of the night. Shrugging she went to change into her sleepwear and snuggled into her bed with a content sigh.

"Goodnight Wormwood." She said as she listened to the old Raven click at her before going silent once more.

When morning came Sofia was shocked to find she overslept and rushed to get ready, grabbing her papers on the way out and stomping her way down the stairs in a hurry to get Cedric moving. What she hadn't expected was Cedric already awake and not in his room. Instead, she found him in his study staring intently at a letter.

She waited for him to acknowledge her arrival and when he did, she saw his hardened eyes soften just slightly before looking back at the paper and then handing it to her. She moved to stand at his side and read the letter and covered her mouth in shock. It was a proposal for an alliance and trade between the Kingdom of Tangu and Enchansia.

Her mind raced, this paper in her hand causing confusion and uncertainty as she read and reread it. Cedric watched her reaction and concluded she did not know that such a proposal was going to be sent to him.

"Do you have anything to advise me on Sofia?" He asked and Sofia blinked at him, seeming to remember he was even sitting in the chair she was standing by.

"I do not my Lord… If this is truly a genuine offer, then it would be a huge opportunity to really give our present economy an increase… But if it's a trick it would ruin everything… There is only one win and two losses here… A wonderful chance, a trap, or a missed opportunity." She bit her thumb as she kept rereading the message over and over trying to glen some hint that this was genuine but saw nothing.

"It says he would be willing to come to Enchansia to meet and discuss the possibility of forming this alliance… Would you advise against a simple meeting Sofia?" He asked and Sofia looked at him. To her it sounded like he already decided he was going through with a meeting when he asked, 'would you advise against…' and she just didn't know how she felt. Swallowing she placed the message down and faced him fully.

"A simple meeting seems safe enough… But be sure to have plenty of loyal protection… Take precautions." She said quietly, eyes shifting to him as she spoke.

Cedric reached out and took the hand not holding the missive and Sofia watched as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Sofia had come to notice it was the same thing he normally did with the amulet, rubbing the stone with his thumb when he needed assurance.

"You, of course, will be at my side Sofia… With our combined skill I am sure it is far more than enough protection." He said with a calm tone and she smiled at him.

"I am sure it would be… But having only us two would make you appear overconfident… I am also sure he would have his own royal sorcerer with him along with a few guards… You should take a few as well."

Cedric looked to the hardwood of his desk as he thought, continuing to rub her hand as he reached for another paper and held it up to read before setting it aside out of sight and giving Sofia a half-smile.

"Will you prepare the answer Sofia… I wish to meet with the King of Tangu… See what he has to say and offer."

She gave him a soft yes and he let go of her hand, allowing her to leave the room to attend to her duties.

* * *

Cedric leaned back in his chair with a sigh, closing his eyes and enjoying the quiet around him. He then frowned and peaked his eye open, only to scowl and turn his head to the side, away from the glaring eyes of the wraith.

"Begone… You no longer have power here thus no purpose." He growled and the wraith of Roland grinned wickedly, standing straight and proud, showing off the bloody evidence of Cedric's crime as if it was a great badge of honor.

_'_ _Oh, I have plenty of reasons to be here 'King'… One being to make sure you never forget what you did…'_

"You have failed… My sin has no hold on me anymore and everything is finally falling into place. The Kingdom is thriving now, and I have finally earned the trust and love of the people." Cedric jumped when the wraith gave a bark of laughter. It was a loud hollow sound that caused Cedric's blood to freeze in his veins. A weight constricted his lungs, as his anxiety threatened to consume him.

_'_ _You earned nothing false King! The so-called love and trust you have seen are not yours to claim but Sofia's! You are nothing more than a starved dog she has thrown scraps to! A man dying of thirst in a desert whom she has taken pity on and given water!'_

Cedric said nothing as he opened his eyes and stared out the window as the wraith's words sunk in. Cedric knew he, it, spoke the truth. Nothing he has done thus far had been by his own choosing, but by recommendation and encouragement of Sofia… But they all worked. He signed the documents, he made the speeches, he is the face the people saw when the changes were made.

_'_ _Sofia tells you what's important, Sofia tells you what to sign, Sofia writes your speeches, and she does it all from behind a curtain. She even picks out your clothes for you when you are not awake... You are a Puppet King…'_

Cedric chewed his lip as the wraith's words sunk in. He didn't miss the gleam in the wraith's eyes, knowing his words got to the magi. Only to frown at Cedric's next words.

"Well then… On top of me needing to make my own choices. Sofia's actions have given her plenty of experience to be a Queen." He smiled and the wraith scowled.

_'_ _You still din it wise to pick a creature you can't hope to control to be your Queen… Your choices will get you killed.'_

"Least they are my choices made with a clear head and not from paranoia and fear."


	52. Friendly Dual

**Note: I... Got a job.**

* * *

Two days later Amber stood reading and reread the missive that Zandar had handed to her. It was an agreement to at the very least meet with Zandar and hear him out. Her throat was dry, and her mouth set in a grim line as she thought about the possibilities soon to be before them all.

"It isn't too late for me to send a message rescinding my offer to meet him, Amber… I am leaving it to you because I am more than willing to continue with this whole charade." Zandar said from where he stood watching her and she looked up at him, almost seeming like she forgot he was even there. She blinked a few times before looking at the parchment in hand to read the short answer one last time. Standing, Amber folded the message and squared her shoulders before moving to stand in front of her soon to be husband.

"Continue on with the plan… I can't back out, not when it had gone this far already while knowing the risks." She said and Zandar took her hand and kissed it, giving some comfort to her.

"Very well… Cedric wishes to meet in three days' time so I must have my travel party arranged and ready to set out the evening before. Flying takes time after all, even if it is quicker then traveling by land." With that, he turned and left Amber alone to her own devices...

She preferred it when her mind wasn't burdened with hard choices.

* * *

Cedric stood before Sofia presenting his gift to her.

The pink and silver wand he worked so hard to craft for her, the first of its kind, made with a sample from the tree that served as the doorway to Elvenmoor. The look on her face as she held it and ran her fingertips over the smooth twisting surface gave Cedric a pleasing feeling as he smiled at her. He stood there, chest puffed out in pride and feeling on the praise of his handy work.

"Have you tested it?" She asked and he smiled.

"I have not, I figured it would be best to test it together." He said and Sofia seemed to bounce like a child with a new toy.

Sofia snatched his wrist without a thought and began to drag him out of the study and through the halls. He laughed shakily, realizing just how strong her grip could be when she was not thinking about it. They passed by Winifred who was coming in from knitting in the gardens and she watched them hurry by.

They hurried past guards, trees, and Cedrics prized rose bushes sniggering like children who just got away with stealing from the kitchens. Sofia released Cedric's wrist when they reached an open area and held up the wand, twirling it as she thought of what to do first. Cedric held up his hands as a show that he was not going to choose the spells for her and stepped back a little to give her more space to perform her own magic. To her, it felt like he was expecting her to entertain him with her own magic and she licked her lips as she looked around wondering what to do first. Spotting a statue of a rearing horse she walked briskly toward it, flourishing her wand and muttering a string of words in rapid succession. A dust-like light sprayed from her wand and covered the statue, glowing faintly before seeping into the stone surface. For a moment nothing happened, and Cedric began to think maybe the wand was not meant for real magic... Probably would make a fun toy for children's entertainment though.

He moved to stand beside Sofia when a loud crack made him jump. The statues' eyes glowed the same color as the magical dust that had come from the wand as it began to move with loud cracking sounds at the joints. It dropped to all fours with a loud whinny and trotted around them and Sofia smiled as she watched it move about, its shifting stone joints creating a scraping sound with every movement. Cedric was impressed as he stood by and watched, Sofia reaching up and touching the stone stallions flank as it continued to trot around her. After a while, she returned it to its immobile state and turned to find something else to do. Over time Cedric found himself sitting as he watched Sofia cast charm after charm and he was now frowning. Not once had Sofia cast a spell meant for battle in some way. She floated things, grew plants, summoned birds, and so on but never once had she showed off anymore, advanced spells.

Standing Cedric began to unbutton his coat, calling for Sofia's attention as he pulled his wand from a hidden pocket and tossed his coat aside. Sofia was unsure as she watched him place his empty hand behind his back and bowed to her before standing and holding his wand up, waiting for her to return the friendly bow and take position. Sofia smiled nervously but curtsied before placing her own freehand behind her back and holding her new wand ready.

The rules of a friendly dual are simple enough;  
~ Bow to your intended opponent.  
~ Keep your free hand behind your back to minimize the chance of casting without a wand.

Cedric made the first move, making his movements slow and announcing what he was doing clearly so Sofia could respond in kind. They moved in a large circle around each other as their spells met in the center, clashing, and dissipating in turn. At one-point, Cedric could feel the heat of his own flames as Sofia repelled it back and followed it up with ice. He took note that most of the spells she was casting had a warm rosy hue. He wondered if it was due to the properties of the wand and how he had crafted it but he couldn't dwell on it as he moved quickly to sidestep a spell that sends a focused blast of air at him.

He was impressed by Sofia's skills though he felt he still was not seeing the true extent of her talents. Not even as he felt the tips of his hair freeze as he threw up a spell to block another spell sent his way. Another wind spell laced with an ice charm, curving around his protective shield, and licking at the edges of his clothes and hair. He was quick to glance behind himself to be sure no unsuspecting victim had been behind him before he turned, raising his arm to cut his wand through the air when he paused. Sofia was undoing her own jacket now and pulling it off. He blinked a little taken off guard as she smiled at him and reclaimed the stance, free hand behind her back and hew wand cutting through the air before he could even blink.

Stepping back quickly he responded and deflected her wind charm once more, feeling the chill of ice licking at the edges of his clothes and hair once more. He shook himself causing the frost that had formed to fall away and he stared at Sofia and her innocent little smile. He returned her smile with a smug grin of his own before he was once again on the move, no longer announcing his intentions since Sofia made it clear she didn't need such courtesies. Both continued their paced circle around each other, stabbing at the air and throwing more and more intricately woven spells at one another. Not one word passing their lips as their thoughts brought their desires to life with each well-practiced movement.

Cedric had not missed when he just about had Sofia remove her arm from behind her back, but she was quick to check herself and redouble her efforts. It was when she changed up her strategy of wind and ice to switching between ice and fire, did he feel uneasy. The heat making it hard to breathe and the cold making his joints hurt, slowing him. The insistent voices began to whisper in his ears to stop playing around and show Sofia the extent of his skill. He continued to throw relatively harmless counters and spells at the sorceress, at one point bringing the roots beneath her feet to life to ensnare her. Sofia cut them down and continued to move to avoid the mild curse as she responded in kind with another wind charm and flames.

It was after one particular combination that caused him to almost pull his own arm from behind his back in response. It switched rapidly from heat to freezing cold, finally forcing him to his limit, choking his air, and causing panic to fill his chest as the whispers turned to screams.

_**'KILL!!!'** _

Cedric was quick to point his wand up into the air and bow low and deep.

To concede was a bitter taste to him but Cedric did not want things to get out of hand, and he was aware if she had gotten him to cast without his wand things would have. Sofia drew back looking a little confused but curtsied, accepting his forfeit. When they rose to stand, she laughed at him, moving forward to touch his hair and loosening more ice from it. Sofia saw the tension in his face and she drew her hand back with a slight frown asking if she had gone too far with her casting and he was quick to snatch her hand and hold it.

"You did nothing wrong… I just need to be alone for a time." Cedric assured and released her hand as he went to retrieve his coat. "Please have a maid bring me a drink… Tea sounds pleasing at the moment."

Cedric walked away quickly groaning inwardly as he thought about the tea.

He didn't want tea he wanted something stronger!


	53. Shall We Begin

The three days slipped by very quickly in Sofia's opinion but that did not change the fact that King Zandar was coming this day.

Sofia organized everything and was seeing to the final touches while she had sent a maid to attend to Cedric. To no one's surprise, he did not receive the maid to kindly, having grown accustomed to having Sofia's attention most of the time. He had shouted the maid out of his chambers and threw his breakfast, the sweet jelly-filled pastries that Sofia had limited his access to, at the door as the maid fled.

Once he calmed, he sat on his bed, rubbing his temples and eyes before standing to prepare himself for the day. He remembered that the Tangu ruler was coming for negotiations and he swallowed dryly at the thought. He paced the room thinking, heart-pounding and blood pressure rising. He did not understand why he felt so out of sorts since he was the one who arranged this meeting. But he could hear his pulse in his ears, and he ran his hand through his hair and over his face stubble. He paused rubbing the stubble on his jaw and used that to bring his focus back to getting ready for the day.

"First a quick bath and then a shave." He mumbled to himself and nodded as if this was perfectly acceptable. Stripping down he paused at his reflecting and studied himself, patting his stomach and being a little grateful he had not put on any more weight. From there he looked at his arms and studied the symbols that littered them. He wondered if he truly seemed so vain every time he studied his own body in the mornings. Truth is he had to look at his marks of magik constantly to ensure none of them have faded in any way. Unlike the simpler glyphs, water, fire, wind, etc., the ones meant for more complex magic stood a chance a fading away over time.

Especially the ones meant for darker spells.

Cedric twisted to study his back with a frown, moving his shoulders and flexing to try and see everything from different angles. He frowned at some of the marks and noted he should renew one on his lower back and the glyph for blood on his wrist. Cedric honestly did not regret any of it. The experimentation, pushing limits, the dark magic he involved himself in. It will forever be there to glare at him every morning when he looked at his reflection, written into his skin. Cedric would never regret it because it was a necessity to gain power and claw his way out of the shadows of his father and a pompous King that belittled him for so long. Though now he could not help the dry chuckle he gave at the thought.

After all! Who was sitting in the big chair with the crown and who was rotting in an unmarked grave somewhere in the eastern part of the gardens!

Cedric frowned at the revelation he no longer remembered the exact place he had the body buried. But then again what usurper King ever remembered where the bodies of their foes were placed. Actually, he was sure most would use the former monarch's body as an example to make a point to the citizens. Cedric had not done such vile acts and opted for a burial to be left forgotten.

He shuttered as the word **'forgotten'** flashed through his mind. Hissed into his ears by his unseen tormentor as he turned away from the mirror, shaking his head as if it would dispel the word from his mind. He managed to redirect his thoughts back to the marks on his skin and found himself wondering 'how would she look at them?'. This thought, he loathed to admit, scared him even more than the prospect of being forgotten and he didn't know how to handle the fear it brought out in him. New fears that were quickly being used against him as the voices laughed and sneered at him.

**'Disgusting and Vile.'**

Cedric was sure, at some point in him courting Sofia, she may lay with him which would put him on full display. No turning away, no quickly looking away out of accidentally seeing him less than decent. Just fully on display for her judgment and she, him. He could handle quick flings with the servants because he cared not for them, just his own satisfaction. But could he truly handle her judgment?

Quickly shaking his head, he silently chided himself for even thinking such thoughts, for such things are far beyond their current relationship. Cedric could not even understand how his mind made so many jumps from the glyphs on his skin to murder to forgotten unmarked graves, to fearing the prospect of sharing a night with Sofia. He breathed, forcing himself to remember the current status of the day; take a bath and a light shave.

But that fear was still there as he turned away from his reflection, fingering the cool surface of the amulet as he went, not really thinking about the action anymore.

* * *

It was close to mid-day when Zandar and his entourage arrived. The Arabian male unfolded his legs and stood from his flying carpet with grace as he straightened his turban and smoothed out a few wrinkles from his clothes as his eyes scanned the courtyard. He noted things were clean and well kept, the castle looked the same yet different in a way with the flags and tapestries flying the colors of the current ruler. He also noted the winged horse was replaced with a dark visage of a raven and even the servants and guards standing by to welcome him and his people were all adorned in darker colors.

The false King was there, upfront to greet Zandar and welcome him and for a moment he had the thought that it would be so easy to walk up, shake the Magi's hand and then stab him with the ornate decorative dagger hanging at his hip. He was quick to dispel the thought since he knows if he did such things the loyal guards around Cedric would descend on him and Tangu would be down a ruler. He instead made his way toward the Magi and grasped his hand in a handshake that was firm, looking the elder male in the eye, wanting to memorize the man that caused the women he loved so much grief and his best friend to drown in the madness of revenge.

"Sultan Zandar… I welcome you to Enchansia." Cedric said with a slight nod of his head. As any ruler knows you never bow to another ruler, lest you place yourself beneath them. Zandar noted that the Magi embodied this with his straight stiff back and head held high. Zandar could hardly wait for the day that the stiff posture that set him as the Sultans equal was broken and he was bowed on the ground once more. For now, he smiled and nodded his head in return in recognition.

"King Cedric… It is an honor to meet with you. It is especially an honor to be welcomed into your Kingdom after so long. I truly hope our negotiations will leave us with an agreement that will find us both benefiting from it." He said and to his disgust he watched the Magi return his smile as they released each other's hands.

Cedric turned his back on Zandar and began to ascend the steps with the servants hurrying to help with and luggage. This was when he finally noticed the women turning to follow the false King and his eyes widened as his eyes traveled from her dainty heeled covered feet, dark-colored dress, wine-colored vestments, and done up brown hair. He blinked a few more times to see if what he was seeing would change but his eyes were in fact correct. He was seeing Sofia and he found he had mixed feelings of the matter. Sadness that she willingly stood beside such a monster, anger that she was going so. Zandar knew Amber held no ill feelings toward her for her choices yet he still felt there was some form a betrayal that was being overlooked. He pushed it from his mind, knowing that there will be a day that she would face the consequences of her choices and it would not be by him.

Instead, he followed behind as he was led into the castle and to the right to climb the stairs to the next floor instead of entering the throne room. He looked around him and frowned at the décor, all dark-colored and roses on just about every decorative table they passed. The once sparkling steel suites of armor now replaced with a darker metal that gleamed in the sun streaming in through the windows. The room he was led into was obviously a study and he was offered a seat while the Magi remained at the door. Zandar could still hear the muttered conversation between Sofia and the false King. He had moved to block her entrance and she was confused by this.

"Sofia you don't need to stand in for these negotiations… I can handle this myself."

"But… What about notes? Are you sure you don't need me to-"

"Sofia… I am more than capable of handling these matters."

There was silence and Zandar turned his head enough so he could see the pair from the corner of his eye. What he saw brought a bitter taste to his mouth as he watched the monster press his lips to Sofia's forehead and then give her a smile that she returned, though hers seemed a little uncertain.

"Very well my Lord… I will have refreshments brought to you within the hour." She said and he nodded at her before closing the door.

With a heavy sigh, Cedric calmed his nerves and moved to take his own seat across from the young Sultan with stacks of blank parchment and plenty of ink.

"Now… Shall we begin?" He said with a smile and Zandar returned it with a strained on of his own.


	54. A/N and Playlist

Scarborough Fair - Celtic Women

Rewrite the Stars - The Greatest Showman - Peter Hollens Official Acappella

Lullaby of Woe - Ashley Serena

Never Enough - The Greatest Showman – Peter Hollens

Down by The Sally Garden - Peter Hollens

A/N: 'Let us begin' That is a way to end a second arc right? This act was a little flat but it can't all be action right? Life isn't like that.

The next act (act 3) is a year jump and will be a little longer. MAY even be the last act on Dark Redemption. Who knows.

But act 3 will be three years forward in time so the agreement between Zandar and Cedric is written and signed. REASON I am not detailing the meeting and its signing is because... HA, I am NOT doing research on agreement/trade/bullshit nope nope nope. Let's all agree it is done no questions asked and Zandar has been feeding his forces slowly into Enchansia in the span of three years... This would have put Sofia LOOSELY in the serves of Cedric 6 maybe 6 1/2 years, and them in a relationship a little over 3... Cedric is moving at a snail's pace by the way... There will be a little surprise with James and Ruby. Zandar and Amber are now wed (duh) and will be expecting their first... YAY! Plus much much MUCH more... Things begin to crack.


	55. Gifts

Seven days.

It took seven long and tiring days, but the agreement was finally decided on and signed by the two. Equal trade was to be established for certain needed items as long as certain requirements were met. The borders were open for travel now though there still had to be certain documentation to allow access to either side. Zandar had slipped in a small loophole that he was grateful the Magi had not picked up on, allowing him to grant permission to as many people as he wanted to go to Enchansia at any time. As far as Cedric could see these people would be people who 'wished to make a better life' someplace else. Zandar was shocked to see the Magi honestly thought this was a great kindness to struggling citizens and not as the danger it potentially was to his position as 'King of Enchansia'. The Tangu Sultan almost felt guilty for taking such advantage of his ignorance.

This open door was his wedding gift to Amber. Making her his bride the moment he returned home to Tangu.

Three years slipped by and in those days Enchansia was met with a great boost to trade and a small but noticeable increase in returning and new citizens moving to the little village the first few months in. Many, Sofia recognized, were citizens who had originally fled Enchansia to neighboring Kingdoms. This particular group having fled to the Tangu deserts only to return and buy back their abandoned properties. Some boarded-up businesses reopened, and reunions filled the streets. The new citizens arriving with the returning ones numbered about thirty and counting. Construction went underway to improve existing buildings and create more to accommodate the increase. Sofia frowned at the increase, but it wasn't unmanageable and the new workers this provided helped the businesses. New hands to work the fields, new technics to weave, smelt, and cook. One new resident wanted to open his own bakery to rival the current one and this was met with complaints that their business was being encroached on. Cedric scoffed at the Baker when he came to complain to him, and Sofia couldn't argue with the man and his reasoning as to why the new Bakery would stay.

"Do you think so lowly of your own skills that you fear you would lose your business? Maybe you should just close your own shop then because the new one stays. Or you can return home and continue to find new ways to improve your own business to keep customers interest and provide your new neighbors some competition to work with while they do the same with you." Cedric drawled from his throne and the Baker left in a huff. The following week the Enchansian Baker produced a new product of muffins that involved a sweet berry from the Elvenmoor trades. This was a berry that turned the tongue of the person eating it different colors depending on the mood they were in when consumed.

On the other hand, the local cobbler, Miranda, took on two new assistance who helped expand her selection of footwear and even added things like hats and belts. Sofia went to visit her mother who, though joyed to see her, still showed obvious mistrust and distaste toward her choice to work for Cedric. Sofia chose to omit the knowledge that Cedric had been courting her for the past three years because of this. Though she wasn't sure if their relationship could be called courting now since he had started excluding her from certain meetings and had his focus on other things to the point, she actually felt neglected. What confused her most was his most recent behavior as he sent out secret messages and talked to others behind closed doors.

She continued her own work which increased greatly as well, and she ended up taking on her own assistant. A young blonde green-eyed girl who was eager to follow Sofia around and help her with her magic. Sofia found the humor in her having her own apprentice, just as she had once been Cedric's.

The girl's name was Aldith and she always came in the early mornings to the castle kitchens, just in time to meet with Sofia who oversaw the making of Cedric's breakfast. She was strangely pale and always wore dull colors. At first, Sofia was fearful she was ill or abused or even homeless altogether. But none was true, having moved from a far village, the girl's uncle was a secretive man that opened his own shop that sold ingredients for potions, most on the rarer side, others the grislier.

It was on a day off that Sofia met the man and entered his home, a place made so no daylight could invade certain places. She knew the man from so many years ago, the necromancer she had briefly danced with at the celebration to commemorate the completion of her magic studies under Goodwin the Great.

She remembered an old man referring to him as 'The Necromancer' and it was evident that it was not just a title. Small mishappened animals scurried about moving this and that or even restocking shelves of smaller ingredients. One that caught her eye looked like a large squirrel that had been combined with parts of an exceptionally large bat before being reanimated. In a twisted way, it was cute, but it still didn't sit well with her as she sat at the table holding a teacup and watching as the creature scurried about with a jar clasped in its jaws. When Sofia asked The Necromancer, Alured, why they had moved to the village he admitted that his niece wasn't interested in the darker arts such as the restoration of life in dead things and thought that maybe being trained under Goodwin would be a more favorable fit. But he had seen the old Sorcerer and though they are all long-lived he could sense the old man was too tired to take on another student.

This is what prompted Sofia to offer to teach Aldith herself and thus bringing them all to the present.

They all sat in Sofia's tower, curtains drawn to lessen the light so Alured could sit a little more comfortably as he watched from across the large conjured table as Sofia prompted Aldith to levitate some water out of a glass and hold it in the shape of a ball. It was a little advanced, but Sofia was sure she could do it. Cedric knew of the lessons Sofia had with the girl and of her Uncles visits. When this happened, the King made it a habit to avoid the man and Sofia understood why without it being said. He still radiated an eerie aura that left one cold.

They both watched as the girl managed half the glass and Sofia clapped happily while her uncle sat in eerie silence. If it wasn't for the very slight curve of his lips Sofia would have thought, he didn't care for the girl's success. It was a knock on the door that caused the child to lose her focus and the water splashed to the table surface and splattered all three of them. They all jumped and moved back on instinct, but it didn't stop the inevitable as their fronts were soaked. With a sigh, Sofia called for the knocker to come in, and to the maid that walked in looked around at them. She then focused on Sofia and curtsied to her before delivering her message.

"Sorry to disturb you Lady Sofia but the King has summoned for you." She announced and Sofia thanked her before turning to Aldith and Alured.

"I am afraid today's lesson will be cut short…" She announced and her apprentice hurried over to give her a farewell hug before retrieving her Uncle's cloak so he could wrap himself in it. Once he was shrouded Sofia watched as he and his niece left with the maid before going off to meet with Cedric.

Cedric paced nervously back and forth in his study there was a flat wooden box on his desk sitting open. Within sitting on a bed of silk was a necklace bearing a glittering pink pendant. He was unsure if it was a present Sofia would like, considering how many necklaces she had and how few she actually wore. He also berated himself for his choice in gem, the pretty pink would clash with the colors she wore for her work and he wondered what he had been thinking when he had it made.

He reached to close the box and hide it away when the study door opened, and Sofia walked in with a wide smile. He spun around to look at her, his expression was one of a child who was caught with his hand in a cookie jar. She laughed seeing him and moved toward him to place a kiss on his cheek, this helping him exhale and relax. This gave him the courage to smile at her and present the box to her, showing the glittering pink necklace.

"I wish to apologize for ignoring you… So much has happened that I have failed to give you the attention you truly deserve." He said sweetly and Sofia just laughed before turning her eyes to the necklace. "I thought something light would fit you better than another dark-toned bobble."

He helped Sofia put it on, taking note of her silence as she traced the cool surface of the pink gem. As he watched her with a slight frown, seeing the sorrow in her eyes and feeling the Amulet weighing heavy around his own neck.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked and her eyes looked up at him, blinking in confusion at the question.

"NO… No nothing is wrong… I was just-" She fell silent, unsure of how to answer.

"You… Find the necklace lacking…" Cedric sighed and watched her shake her head franticly at him as she reached for his hands.

"No, my Lord that is not true… I love the necklace it is wonderful and thoughtful." Sofia sounded genuinely happy as she gripped his hands. "I can tell you put your heart in selecting this for me and I love it."

When the frown didn't leave Cedric's lips she sighed and reached up to rub her hand against the facial hair he continued to wear. When he couldn't hold the frown anymore he jerked his head back and chuckled before grabbing her wrists so he could pull her hands away from his face.

"Very well Sofia… I shall believe you this time." When he released her he reached to pull her into a hug. "The other part of your gift is that tomorrow you and be shall spend the day at sea… I already cleared my schedule for it."

This is what really caused Sofia to brighten up… A nice relaxing day at sea and he was willing to sacrifice his comfort for her enjoyment.


	56. Not a chap.

Sorry for the long wait. I am dealing with loss in the family and won't be posting for a bit.  
Thank you for all your support.


End file.
